To stay or go
by Kwiff
Summary: A story about a girl finding her way trying to survive, she looses her group but finds herself needed by another. Kind of staying to the series but will deviate in terms of developing my OC... Eventual/possible Daryl/OC... I do not own any of these characters only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Andi made her way quietly through the town; she had already taken out four walkers and didn't need to draw any more attention to herself. She looked behind, the coast was clear and she ran across the road and into the convenience store that she had been getting supplies from for the past few weeks.

Their group was small but they hadn't lost anyone for a long time, security measures that they had learnt in the army about setting up a camp and traps for predators had come in very helpful.

Today she was getting medical supplies from the shop. She had made sure that it would be only her that came into the nearest town so not to draw attention from not only walkers but anyone living who would take the camp and more than likely kill the people.

Kneeling down, she peered out of the window back on to the street, there was an unknown car parked there. Someone was in the town. Scavenging more than likely and if that was the case with a car they would probably either end up in here of already been through.

"Shit" she said to herself backing slowly away from the window and pulling her bowie knife from her thigh.

She could tell already that things weren't as she left them the last time she was in here but that could have been walkers but then she froze. There was someone, two people in the back of the shop. They were talking in hushed tones, fast, panting. She grinned to herself and shock her head.

"Surely not" she thought, but then it would explain why they hadn't heard her come in. She moved slowly and quietly through the shop to the counter where the panting got louder, she shook her head slowly and grinned. She stood slowly up and gazed over the counter to see a man on top of a woman, thrusting slowly. The woman's eyes were shut as she moved in time with the man.

"well now" Andi grinned startling the pair who screamed and scrabbled trying to grab anything they could use to cover their modesty.

"Ok ok shhhh" she almost laughed but was aware that the noise would be attracting the walkers outside.

"Who are you?" the man asked realising the same thing "what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"What am I doing here?" Andi asked coming around the counter "Your rooting in my store, I could ask you the same question."

"Glenn" said the man after a pause "this is Maggie. We came for supplies."

"Huh" smiled the woman. She was tall with jet black hair pulled loosely back, piercing green eyes but it was the weapons she had with her that terrified the pair. Guns and knives and that were only what they could see. She looked at them and then smiled "Andi, from a camp up the way been coming here for the last few weeks to get supplies. Never seen anyone else in or around here.. " she trailed off. There was a noise outside the back door.

"You got weapons?" she asked as they quickly and quietly pulled clothes on.

They both nodded Glenn grabbing an axe and Maggie pulled out a gun.

Andi looked at her and shook her head "you shoot that and every walker around here is going to come running" Andi whispered handing her the bowie knife. "Stay low and quiet" she whispered again moving to the back door slowly standing to look out of the small window. "Shit" she said sliding down and back to the pair.

"Back is to crowded we will never make it out of there" she said "That your car out the front?"

Glenn nodded

"Right we go out the front, make for the car" she stood up suddenly as a walker tried to come in the front door. She moved quickly, pulling two large machetes from holders in her back. She moved almost cat like to the walker just outside the door taking him down with one strike

"Come on" she shouted "I don't got keys"

Maggie and Glenn clambered after her as she cut her way through the ten or so walkers in front of her making it to the car at the same time as Maggie and Glenn made it to the car. They all jumped in and closed the doors as the walkers descended around the car.

"Ok, go" Andi said calmly wiping her blades.

"Go? " Glenn asked "but the walkers"

"What you're scared you're gonna hurt them" Andi laughed "there dead, run 'em over or they will destroy the car. "

Maggie nodded.

"Or us" Andi muttered under her breath.

"Where are you camped? " Maggie turned to ask Andi.

"Not far, just go up the road you can drop me there, you can't really get to it by car. "

"Will you be ok? " Glenn asked and swiftly regretted it. Of course she was going to be ok, the woman was a machine. Like Michone back at their own camp, she had a cool and calm exterior.

Andi smiled "thanks for your concern but yeah, I'll be fine, just here is good" she paused before opening the door "next time guys you wanna get down, maybe find somewhere a little more secure" and with that she was out of the car and walking down the embankment. Glenn was about to drive away when Maggie said "Glenn stop, something's wrong. "

Glenn stopped the car and looked over and saw Andi frozen in spot pulling her rifle round from her back. They could hear gunfire.

"What do we do? " Maggie asked

"Help" said Glenn grabbing his gun from the side pocket of the car "we owe her our lives, you stay ok. Walkers can't use guns." He kissed her on the cheek and slid out of the car.

Andi had heard gunfire, froze and crouched down. She knew that if the camp was being taken there would be nothing she could do but wait. She heard a noise behind her, it was Glenn.

"Down" she whispered "it's my camp" she said quietly.

"Is there anything we can do? " Glenn asked kneeling next to her.

"No" she said her eyes fixed at the area that the gunfire was coming from "there's to many for us, we will just join them" she paused "hopefully some got out before it started."

The gunfire slowed down and finally stopped. "You better tell your girlfriend to either move that car off the road and hide or get out and hide down here with us" Andi said checking the rounds in her gun "this is the only road in or out so they might come down here."

Glenn ran back to the car and came back with Maggie in tow.

"Wouldn't that gunfire have bought the walkers?" Maggie asked kneeling down. Andi nodded "I gotta go in and get something's before I can leave here"

"Like what?" Glenn asked

Andi turned and looked at them both "You guys don't need to be here, you don't need to come with me, I got this. Hidden in that camp is over 1000 rounds of amo and 20 different kinds of guns. When we left base we cleaned out what we could, used what we could. What we couldn't we hide in case something like this happened they wouldn't get the extra firepower."

Glenn nodded "understood, but to be honest, i feel safer here with you that out there" Maggie nodded in agreement "if all those extra walkers are going to be heading this way you're going to need some help."

Andi knew he was right, with that amount of noise they had about ten minutes before the town walkers made their way towards them, she only needed five to get the guns and amo but she needed look outs in case of the walkers or even if the bandits came back again.

"Ok" she finally said "but we do it my way and we do it quick. If we get split up we meet back here, load the car and go. In the camp there are two blue tents, Maggie, in there is supplies, see if there is anything to be saved from there. Glenn you're look out, you see or hear anything you tell me, get Maggie and you run. Ok. Don't worry about me if that happens. Got it?"

Glenn and Maggie nodded and followed Andi through the trees. In a clearing was the camp. Bodies with headshots fallen around the camp. Maggie saw the tents and went straight to them. The place had been emptied apart from a few survival packs which she grabbed into her bag and some water. Other than that there was nothing. She ran back over to Glenn "they cleaned the place out good" she puffed "where'd she go?"

Glenn motioned over to another tent which she had up rooted and was pulling the guns and amo out from a hole in the ground. She turned and motioned for Maggie to come and help.

"Take the amo and go" she said. She could see the walkers in the tree lines and knew she had seconds before they could get out without being seen.

She grabbed the guns she could and followed the pair out of the camp and back towards the road.

"Well" she said handing then most of the guns and grabbing some amo "it's been fun." Before turning and starting to walk down the road.

"Where are you going?" Glenn called after her.

"Got no camp now" she said turning "gonna find somewhere to hole up while work out my options."

"Come back with us" Maggie said "at least until you know what you want to do, my pa would like to thank you for saving our asses back there."

Andi stopped. She was tired, they were in a prison that would be secure, maybe she could get a good night's sleep for once instead of splitting a night watch between three people.

"How do you know they'll let me stay?" She asked walking back "they don't know me, don't owe me nothing."

"No you don't but if we say you can stay they'll let you" Maggie said.

"Ok, would be good to sleep with w roof over my head for once."

"And in a bed" Glenn said opening the boot of the car.

"Yeah that was well" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A slightly shorter chapter, I have a few already written. It may seem a tad slow but it will pick up a bit soon... **

Andi looked out of the window to the prison as they approached. Walkers were at the gate which was opened by a young boy, not more than twelve. The second gate was opened by a man holding a crossbow, both gates closed quickly behind the car to stop the walkers from getting in.

The prison had been attacked she could tell that. One of watchtowers had been blown up with just the shell of the tower remaining and there were bullet holes through the courtyard and the walls. She wondered if they had taken the prison from someone else but her gaze was drawn to one of the doors and watched as a man with crutches and one leg came hobbling out followed by a young blonde girl and a man in a torn and ripped sheriff's uniform.

"What took you so long?" asked the one legged man before he realised they weren't alone "you found a friend?" Looking at Andi as she climbed out of the car firmly holding her rifle.

"Pa, Rick" said Maggie pulling Andi towards the group "this is Andi; we'd be dead if it wasn't for her. She saved our lives in there from walkers. Andi this is my Pa Herschel, Rick, Beth and that's Daryl" she said introducing the ones who were standing in front of her. She nodded at the group in front of her making sure to remember who each one was, Rick, she thought would make the obvious choice to be in charge, being a sheriff and all.

"they were cornered in the store, I just happened to be nearby" she said smiling at the relieved pair. She wasn't about to say what they were really doing, that was no bodies business but theirs and if she was being honest she was jealous. The last time she had had sex well, it wasn't exactly consensual.

"Much obliged" Herschel said shaking Andis hand. Andi nodded "was nothing really" she paused for a second before remembering the guns "here" she said dropping the two bags on the ground.

"What's this?" Rick asked

"Just under 1000 rounds of amo and about 15 guns" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Rick looked at the bags then back to Andi "you're giving them to us?"

She nodded "my camp was just wiped out, all of them. I got my guns, some amo. Your lovers there said I could bunker down here for a few days while I work out what options I have and where to go. I can't carry all of those; I only need what I have."

"Those are some pretty powerful weapons" Daryl said in his southern drawl. Andi looked at him, Redneck she thought although she couldn't judge, she was as well.

"We cleaned out the gun storage at the base before we left, this is what's left" she said.

"Base?" Herschel interrupted "Which base?"

"Fort Benning?" Rick asked almost excitedly "is it safe?"

"When were you last there?" Herschels voice boomed over Ricks.

Andi held up her hands to stop the barrage of questions "gone" she simply said "Benning went early on, place would be full of walkers by now." She said taking a few strides away from the group, looking around "nice set up you got here, secure."

"Come in" Rick said as he and Daryl picked up the bags of goodies "it's not much but it's better than nothing and safer."

Andi followed the group into the first room, a hall almost with table set up in the middle and a few personal belongings scattered around the room. It had been cleaned and looked quite nice, they had stores of food and plenty of blankets. Through to the next area was the sleeping area or the cells which the group had made into their own private spaces.

"It's safe in here? No walkers?" she asked looking up at the cells. "Living in a cage huh?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds" Daryl said behind her. She was pretty he thought, she looked tough as nails and she had a confidence in her that he wished he had, but growing up in Merles shadow and his father's abuse that wasn't how Daryl was. More of a loner but since his brother's death he had become a firm and well liked member of the group.

Andi turned and looked at him "unless you have been locked up in one" she said before turning to Rick "I'll stay only a few days just enough to recharge, I have my own food so I won't be taking any of yours and if you need a hand with anything while I'm here I'll be more than happy to help."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need, we could do with some more armed muscle around here. The place is secure, this side. We haven't cleared the back end or most of the lower levels though" Rick explained stopping at one of the cells "you can have this one" he said.

Andi looked in the cell, it was pretty small but given they had been so welcoming and kind she took a deep breath and walked into the cell.

"Thanks" she said slipping the machetes  
off her back and putting them carefully on her bed.

"We eat it 6" Rick said "you're welcome to join us."

Andi nodded and watched them all wonder off. Nice group of people she thought. But nice can always change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After leaving Andi to her cell, Daryl went back outside to the gate, watching the tree line through the binoculars he watched as a few more walkers appeared. "Will have to do a clear out soon" he said to himself shaking his head.

"You keepin' them as pets?" came a voice from behind him, it was Andi smiling standing next to him at the fence "thought I would come see just how safe a place it is" she smiled.

"It's good to keep some around" Daryl replied awkwardly looking from Andi out to the field "they can't get in here and if we get attacked again it helps distract the attackers so we can defend ourselves" he looked back at her "but if you have any suggestions I'm sure Rick will gladly listen.. You army?"

Andi stood next to him and looked out over the field before her and took in a deep breath "yeah, I was army" she said quietly looking out to the tree line "left just before all this happened though. Base was the first place I went after it happened and been running ever since."

Daryl looked at her face; her skin was flawless but for two little scars on her cheek, but she looked tired. Exhausted in fact. He wasn't sure what to say in response and was glad when Carol appeared in the courtyard with baby Judith.

"Hey" she said with a smile "Hi, I'm Carol and this, this is baby Judith" she said showing Andi the baby girl "Ricks daughter"

"Lil" asskicker" Daryl smiled, there was a gentleness to Daryl's face when he looked at the baby who cooed at him and tried to reach out to him.

"Your Ricks wife?" Andi asked Carol.

"No" laughed Carol "she, Lori passed away giving birth to this little one a few weeks ago."

"Sorry to hear that, I guess we have all lost a lot since this whole mess started" Andi said sadly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Carol asked Andi putting Judith into her arms before she could even respond to say no. Daryl laughed at the look on her face, it was obvious that she either hated kids or had not had much experience with them. But as Judith started to calm down Andi relaxed a little bit.

"Here" Daryl smiled moving close to Andi to take Judith from her.

"He is so gentle with her" Andi thought to herself stepping away from this dirty redneck who was cradling the baby as if it was his own, Andi let herself smile before checking herself and muttering a hasty goodbye from the fence and the two people. She shock her head as she walked away,

"Damn it Andi" she said to herself. She really didn't want to get involved with another group again. She had been fond of the previous group, she laughed with them and they had been her family. Was she ready for another group? She just didn't rightly know to be honest but she did know that she needed some time on her own. Away from people, dead or alive. She found herself standing at the foot of the tower that had been blown up, she looked up at its remains "looks ok" she thought pushing the door open as she did so she pulled out one of her knives. Dark area, who knows what or who is up here

Daryl watched her walk along the fence, he had never been good around women. His mother died when he was young in a house fire and he grew up wishing his older brother Merle was around and that his own father would stop beating the crap out of him. So he had grown up on his own more or less, he had never really had a girlfriend and the times he had had sex it was pretty unremarkable.

He got on well with Carol but that relationship was more like a brother/sister friendship than anything else. And they both knew that. But he found that since this woman had come into the camp only a few hours ago, it was stirring feelings in him he had never really had before. And a feeling that made him completely uneasy.

Andi was unaware that she was being watched as she pushed the tower door in and made her way slowly up the stairs, she had her knife drawn and was ready just in case a walker had managed to get in there but there was silence. She made it up to the top of the stairs and had to climb over the debris onto the landing of the tower. It was pretty much destroyed and concrete floor remained but the office area was all but gone, only part of the guards room remained. She kicked some of the debris away and looked out over the grounds. It was in a prime position, no wonder they had destroyed this tower. It gave the view around pretty much the whole area. You could see down the road and through to a few of the clearings in the forest.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. The wind against her face felt like heaven. She had not sat down and just relaxed in months. Being constantly on the run for the last eight months had forced her and two of her fellow soldiers to be the "protectors" of the small group. But it often meant that they pulled double time. She wished they were here now, when they were in the camp picking up the guns she had seen Travis" lifeless body but not Lukes she had hoped that he made it out. Maybe he would find his way here, that somehow he would remember that there was a prison around here that they had done some riot work at and make his way in this direction.

She was roused from her thoughts by the sound of the door at the bottom of the stairs opening again and someone walking heavily up the stairs.

"Hey" it was Rick "mind if I come up?" he smiled

"Of course" Andi said waving her hand up and onto the ledge "your prison." she smiled up at the man who came and sat next to her. They didn't say a word for a few minutes, instead just looking out over the fields and forest and upcoming sunset.

"You know" Rick said breaking the silence "we really could use you here; Glenn said you were pretty damn good with those machetes, we've lost a few people in the last few weeks and really could use some help."

Andi rolled her neck until it cracked she looked down at her hands and then back out to the forests "is it because I bought the guns?" she finally asked.

"No" laughed Rick "not at all, you have military experience and that is something we could really use here" he paused "well look just think about it, you're welcome here."

Andi laughed "you don't know me, how do you know I am not some kind of serial killer or part of a plot to kill everyone and take over the prison?"

Rick eyed her; he didn't think she was any of those things, in fact quite the opposite. He figured that she had had it rough ever since all of this had happened but the fact she was in the army meant she would have an to have put up with a lot to have gotten through the training so this would have been a walk in the park. And from what Glenn and Maggie had told him she was a natural leader.

"We only really have me and Daryl with any form of hunting or fighting training. Glenn was a pizza delivery guy and Maggie has farm yard training but nothing like this. You helped those two in the town, you didn't have to, and that says a lot about the strength of someone's character." Rick looked at her "look, just think it over. Dinner is nearly ready stay a couple of days and see how you feel. If you want to leave we aren't going to stop you. Ok?"

Andi nodded but didn't say a word/ She just looked out to the courtyard and surrounding areas, there was a lot they could do to give even more protection to the area. And there was another thing that would help, the armoury inside the prison. More than likely it would still be stocked as it was in the gut of the prison, but she would wait before she told them about that, feel them out, she stood up and followed Rick back down the stairs and into the dining area (which was really the living area but with food on the tables.

Everyone was there, people who hadn't been introduced yet to Andi but who were sitting already at the table were Beth, who was Herschel's other daughter and Maggies younger sister and Ricks son Carl. Andi already knew Carol, Herschel and Daryl.

"Don't you leave someone out there keeping watch?" she asked to anyone really finding her seat and sitting in-between Carol and Maggie opposite Daryl.

Carl bought her a plate which had one red and one yellow glob on it, Andi looked at Carl and then Daryl "beans and powdered eggs" he said of the food in front of her. Andi gave an appreciative smile and dug in.

"Not bad" she said although she was used to eating this kind of food sometimes it just came as a bit of a shock to the system especially after the food they had at her old camp; meats, vegetables the works.

"So" Beth smiled at Andi as she shovelled the last mouthful into her mouth "where ya from?"

"Boonville" Andi said simply, sitting back in the chair folding her arms across her chest. She never knew why she did it when people started to ask her about where she was from or her past, walls would just fly up and she always found that her answers would end up being short and to the point. She eyed the group, each one of them slowly.

"How'd you survive this long lookin' after kids and cripple?" she finally asked, her eyes set firmly on Rick. It really was remarkable that the group hadn't been taken out given they had one man with any form of military training.

"We look out for each other" Rick said "but the group was bigger when I joined, when we left Atlanta" there was a sadness in his voice as he looked around the table "Herschel lost his leg just after we made it in here, he got bit, we took it off straight away. T-dog, Andrea, Beth, Ed, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy" he paused "Shane, Lori all died. Some left when we left camp at Atlanta, they were good folk. We hope to God that they are safe."

"Amen to that" Andi said quietly looking down to her cup of water, "Life had taken a turn for everyone" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, she looking up and caught Daryl's eye "it would never be the same again" she said almost instinctively, holding his gaze for a minute before breaking it and looking down to her hands. "Stop it Andi" she thought to herself "just stop it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, I'm really enjoying writing this but I have been in a bit of a quandary as to whether get a lot of gore into it or keep it a character driven piece. I think that the show is more about the characters and that's how I have wanted this to be... ideas? Thoughts?**

Chapter 4

Sleep came quickly for Andi that night but as usual it didn't last long. She woke early in the morning with a start which made her sit bolt upright in the bunk, hitting her head on the underside of the empty bunk above her. "Ouch" she said rubbing her head. She was sweating the same cold sweat that always came from those dreams, those same nightmares. She swung her feet around to the floor and sat for a moment with her head in hands breathing deeply.

Daryl, who was sleeping on the perch, was the only one still awake and who heard her slight scream. He sat up and leaned to his left to glance into And's cell. He bit his top lip as he saw her sitting on the edge of the bunk with her head in her hands. There was something about this woman that intrigued him and this little scene did nothing to help his growing feelings for her. But these feelings made him worried and uneasy, was if fear of not knowing or understanding what was happening to him, fear of rejection or just fear itself. "What the hell is this woman doing to me!" he asked himself shaking his head, falling back down onto his mattress when he realised she had stood up and was pacing backwards and forwards quietly in her cell.

"Bugger this" Andi thought and grabbed her weapons and stepped quietly out on to the perch and down the stairs. She looked over where Daryl was lying on his side with his back to her; she sighed and carried on down the stairs and into the living area. She walked in not expecting anyone to be in there but found herself looking into Ricks red eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else was up" she said walking up to the man and noticing that he had been crying, she frowned and thought about excusing herself and going back up to her bunk "you, ok there Rick?" she asked putting her weapons quietly down on the table. Rick looked at her and then at the weapons then back up at her with a quizzical look "was gonna clean them" she said "a clean weapon is a reliable weapon" she said sitting down.

Rick looked at her; she was very pretty, piercing green eyes and jet black hair that fell loosely in a ponytail. "That's a good way to think" he finally said without looking away from her own gaze upon him. "You can't sleep?" he asked.

"Never been a good sleeper" she sighed awkwardly picking up one of her bowie knives and playing with it in her hands, it was pretty clean already and still very sharp.

There was an awkward silence between them "you were a sheriff?" she finally asked, normally any form of silence was good but this was just, horrible.

"Yeah" Rick said quietly "Got split from my family after I was shot before all this started. Made it to Atlanta, met up with these guys and found Carl and Lori" he said his wife's name with so much paid in his voice it made Andi stop playing with the knife and look up at him. "The guy is in pain" she thought to herself.

"She made the ultimate sacrifice Rick" Andi said quietly to him from across the table, he looked up at her "she gave her life so that you and Carl could have at least a part of her still. From what Maggie has said I can't think of a stronger woman to be able to do that for her family. We all lost people in this, Rick, and I know this is hard but you got two kids who need and love you. You have these people here and it's obvious of the love they have for you. You don't need to keep it all in, you shouldn't, or it will consume you."

Rick looked at this woman who 24 hours earlier didn't know them from a bar of soap, in that one little speech she had said exactly what the rest of the group had been trying to tell him since Lori died. He needed to lean of the people around him; they were his family now, his support network. "Thank you" he said to her standing up, she nodded and lifted her shoulders.

"Didn't really do anything" she said concentrating now looking at her machetes "you're lucky, you got people to look out for you, don't ever lose that."

She jumped as Rick touched her gently on her shoulder and looked up at him "So do you" he simply said before walking out of the room and up to his cell. Andi sighed, and went to the bench to get some soapy water and a rag to clean her knives, glad to be alone. She was never one for small talk but someone had to say it him, he was their leader and while he seemed pretty together in front of everyone, she bet no one knew he did this.

"Is it a sign of weakness?" she said aloud to herself sitting back down thinking about the man who was just sitting here, crying.

Andi spent the rest of the night cleaning her weapons and then any other weapon she could find, it always calmed her cleaning them, she never knew why, she guessed it was the sense of familiarity. She enjoyed the silence.

It wasn't long before the area was getting more and more crowed, Andi packed up her stuff and made her way back to the cell. She wanted to walk around the prison today, all the way to see how the place really was secured. She was met with the sight of Daryl stretched out on his mattress, she grinned.

"You stay up all night?" he asked leaning on his elbows eyeing Andi as she walked into her cell.

"Yeah" she said "I don't sleep much" she pulled on her machetes and belts with the knives attached and turned around to see Daryl was standing pulling on his waistcoat and picked up his bow and arrows.

"I wanna go looking around today" she said to him leaning against her door "fancy showing me around?" she asked.

Daryl just looked at her, like a dear caught in headlights before grunting an agreement and nodding.

"I don't know what areas have been made safe already" she explained walking behind him down the stairs "I don't want to run into any major trouble and not know my way out."

They ate breakfast in silence and then headed out to the front of the prison and into unchartered territory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Hey Daryl!" Carl shouted out running after the pair as they made their way through the boiler room "Daryl!"

Andi and Daryl turned to see young Carl, gun in hand, hat in place "Wait" he shouted finally catching up to them "I wanna come with you."

"No!" Daryl snarled at the boy "Go back with the others, this aint safe"

"Please, Daryl" the boy pouted "I wanna help"

"Kid, you can help by going back, I don't wanna be babysitting ya if this turns to hell. Now go!" Daryl practically lifts the boy up, shoving him back through the door he had just run through "now stay put."

"You think he will follow?" Andi asked as Daryl re-joined her, Daryl shrugged "his funeral if he does."

Carl peeked around the door and watched as the pair pushed shut the heavy metal door and went on through the darkness. "Why should they be allowed to go" he whined to himself, he was ready, he had killed walkers and the living, he knew how to look after himself. "What harm will it do?"

Andi followed closely behind Daryl, both ready, Daryl with his crossbow posed and Andi with a knife in one hand and torch in the other. This area had not been cleared yet so anything or anyone could be down here. Andi knew that in the heart of the prison was an armoury, hopefully a still stocked armoury. They made their way slowly through the halls when suddenly Daryl stopped, switched his torch off and crouched down, Andi followed his lead.

She put her hand on Daryls back and felt him flinch at her touch, she leaned forward, she could hear the walkers around the next corner but it seemed that they were just staying in one place and not coming through. Andi looked behind her, she had to make sure that their way back was clear, if they needed to get out of there in a hurry and were overrun she wanted to make sure that the way out was clear.

Daryl turned to her and motioned for her to follow him but to keep low, they made their way to the end of the corridor hugging the wall. Daryl stopped and peeked around the corner, it was full of walkers, at least 20 of them that he could see.

"Twenty plus" he turned to whisper to Andi who once again had her hand on his back, her face close to his, he shrugged "what do you wanna do?" he whispered leaning his back against the wall.

Andi leaned across him to look around the corner putting her hands on his thigh to stop herself from falling forward. Daryl was taken aback for a second, most women steered clear of him and went out of their way to avoid touching him. He shook his head "damn it" he thought "I gotta think about this right now?" he scolded himself moving out of Andi's way so she could get a good look around the corner.

She turned around and looked at him "we could take them" she said putting her knives back and pulling out the machetes "get them into a bottleneck up there." Daryl nodded, he didn't want to go back just yet for a number of reasons, he had wanted to look back her since they cleared out the main living area and plus he was enjoying being in Andi's company. Even though they weren't sitting down talking they didn't need to. They were here working together, scouting the area.

"You go back there" she whispered pointing to the end of the corridor where they had just come and where their exit route was.

"I'll draw them this way, you have the bow so you can hit from a distance, I'll bring the party to you" she smiled. In any other circumstance Daryl would have hated being told what to do in a situation like this but it was a good plan and to him, made sense.

Andi watched Daryl move down the hall and watched for his signal that he was ready; Andi nodded and stood up against the wall. She held both machetes in front of her and counted to three. She jumped into view of the walkers who turned in unison to the piece of food that was standing in front of them, two lunged at her and she took them down with ease and backed back towards Daryls position, keeping to the right so that he had a view from where he was and could fire. As she moved backwards she took down about five more, Daryl had taken four by the time they were standing next to each other. Standing side by side they took down walker after walker, the corridor wasn't as wide where they were standing so the walkers just funnelled through falling to either Andi's machetes or Daryl's hunting knife. The system worked and they worked in synch with each other.

Suddenly one of the walkers fell to a gunshot; Carl had followed them down to the corridor and was now standing beside Andi shooting the walkers as they came down the hall. The surprise caught Daryl off guard as he tried to usher the boy behind them and he was set upon by a walker and fell to the ground trying to stop the foul creature biting him. Andi slashed the walkers head which fell next to Daryl's and she turned around but by this point the system the pair had to stop being overrun had gone and they had no option but to make one final push to get some ground between them and the walkers and making a run for it to the boiler room.

"Go, get him out of here" Andi shouted at Daryl who grabbed Carl by the collar and dragged him down the hall. Andi made one last huge slash taking down about four walkers in one go before she turned and followed them, Daryl only just closing the huge metal door as the walkers reached it.

"What the hell!" Andi shouted at the boy "we told you to stay put!"

"I was helping" Carl protested "I took a walker down."

"You nearly got Daryl killed is what you did" Andi said turning to Daryl looking him over, checking "were you bit?" she asked concerned.

Daryl shook his head "no, thanks" he said to her straightening up, covered in the walkers blood, he then turned to Carl "you need to learn when someone tells you to do something you do it, always runnin' off. You're not my kid, you're not her kid" he said pointed at Andi who was standing there, machetes in hand dripping with blood. "You could have got both us killed or you could have died and who will your father blame for that? Huh? Us, that's who." He stormed off out of the door and back to the living area.

Andi looked at Carl who stood defiant in front of her, she shock her head at him and pushed him out of the door. As soon as they walked through to the cells Carol came rushing up to Andi

"What happened? Why is Daryl covered in blood?" she saw Carl "you took Carl with you!?" she shrieked and grabbed Carl's shoulders checking him for injuries.

"No" Andi said simply looking at the woman "Where's Rick?" she asked simply.

"Out with Herschel, Glenn and Maggie looking at the soil to plant seeds" she trailed off as Andi didn't wait for her to finish, suddenly she stopped just as she was about to go out to the courtyard and turned to Carol "keep an eye on him" she said pointing at Carl and stepped out into the light of the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one has taken a while, I've re-written it a little bit a couple of times, its opened up a few story lines I think - please comment and let me know your thoughts!**

CHAPTER 6

Andi stepped into the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the suns hot rays. Shielding her eyes she could see Daryl pacing under the shade, "so angry" she thought "that stupid kid, nearly killed us both" she muttered as she stepped out and was about to go over to Daryl but stopped herself. The more she thought about it and the more she watched Daryl, the angrier she was becoming.

She looked over towards the fence and saw where Rick was with Herschel, Maggie and Glenn and started to walk out to them.

Saying that Daryl was pissed off was an understatement. All he now wanted to do was just get on his brothers bike and get the hell out of here. Rick had no control over Carl and that was something that was going to get someone killed, it had nearly got him killed just now. He looked up and saw Andi standing shielding her eyes from the sun and then walk in Rick's direction.

"Rick" she said approaching the group "can I have a word?" she said waiting as Rick finished digging the trench for the seeds, Rick nodded and wiped that sweat from his brow.

"What's up?" he asked looking up to the fence and seeing Daryl leaning against the gate, covered in blood "What happened?"

"Well" Andi said looking directly into the eyes of the man in front of her "your son happened."

"What? You took Carl with you?" Rick interrupted her anger rising in his voice, Andi held up her hands to stop him from talking "stop, Rick let me talk" she said which made Rick step back for a moment. She had a tone in her voice that he had never heard from anyone before let alone a stranger, there was something wrong.

"Rick you need to talk to that boy of yours" she said looking straight at him. The words made Herschel, Maggie and Glen stop in their tracks and turn to listen to the conversation Rick and Andi were having. "Daryl and I went to check out some of the lower levels, he tried to follow, Daryl told him to stay put. Short story, he nearly got both of us killed." She paused and looked up to where Daryl was standing "he nearly got Daryl killed Rick. He can't go walkin' off, what if he had got lost, couldn't keep up with us? What if walkers came up from behind us and took him out. From what I hear this isn't the first time he's done something like this and that puts each and every person in this camp at danger" she paused and looked at Rick.

Rick really didn't know what to say, he run his hand through this hair and looked at Andi and Daryl, the blood glistening in the sun "he lost his mother" he said "he shot his own mother, I can't imagine how that would have been for him."

Andi moved in close to him, never once losing that eye contact "we all lost someone Rick, we have all had to put down someone we love" she said, her voice never once faltering "that's the life, that's the world we live in now. I get that he needs something to protect himself but if that kid is mature enough to have a gun then he is mature enough to take orders and he is sure as hell mature enough to take a punishment for disobeying those orders." She stopped talking and held her gaze for another couple of seconds before breaking off and taking a step back. She knew that it probably wasn't her place to say something like this but g'damn, that was the closest she had been to being taken by a walker and it was all because a kid who couldn't follow instructions or the rules.

Rick was stumped, he knew that everything that this woman was saying was correct but he had tried on numerous occasions to try to rain Carl in but he had just shut Rick out every time. It was like since Lori had died and Carl had become so hardened to this life that he had no idea how to re-connect with the boy.

"I'm not entirely sure what you want me to do Andi" he said still stunned that someone he had known for such a short time would dare to say something like this.

"Don't get me wrong Rick" Andi said again holding up her hands "I'm not saying you need to take the kid out back and shoot him but you need to get hold of that kid Rick before he kills himself or someone else" but that was it before they heard the sound of a car engine roaring up the road to the gates. Before Andi knew it Daryl had made his way to her side and all five of them moved cautiously to the gate, weapons drawn.

"This isn't over" Rick said to Andi as she stood behind the group, just out the line and looked out to the parked car.

"I know" she said putting a hand on the gun at her hip, ready should she need it.

The car stood idol at the gate, they could see two people in the front and one at the back leaning forward to the front of the car. They looked scared and motioned for the group to open the gate.

"What do we do?" Glenn asked Rick as they all watched Daryl walked to the gate, his bow focused on the driver of the car.

"What d'ya want?" he shouted out "you ain't comin' in if you don't get out of the car!" he shouted again.

"We don't mean any harm" came a voice from inside the car "we're just looking for somewhere safe, somewhere to rest."

Daryl looked around at Rick who walked up to the gate, the two men looked at each other "we could let them in this part" Daryl said of the small holding area that was walker free. Rick nodded and turned back to the group behind him "Maggie, Glenn and Herschel you guys make your way back up to the prison" he said.

"What about me?" Andi asked standing next to Rick where do you want me?"

Rick looked at her and sighed, after the conversation they had just had he really didn't want her to hang around but he knew that she really could be very handy in certain situations.

"Just stay here" he said to her, Glenn and Maggie would protect the prison if anything happened down here and Andi, with her military experience would, hopefully, be able to back him and Daryl up.

Rick unlocked the gate and let the car through, all weapons were trained on the occupants of the car.

"Hands up where we can see them" Rick said opening the driver side door, Daryl opened the other, the occupants of the car stepped out into the sun. Three men, each with side arms, each with scars.

Andi straightened up when she saw the man that got out last, he recognised her at the same time and gave her a little grin of acknowledgement. Daryl noticed it and backed towards Andi.

"You know 'em?" he asked without taking his eyes off the men.

"Yeah" she said "I know them" she turned and looked directly at Daryl "they are dangerous Daryl. Do not let them into this prison."

Daryl was slightly taken aback and for the first time since he had met this woman he saw a hint a fear and then came the anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews, its great hearing that you like the story and is great encouragement to get the next chapter out. I hope like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 7

The group left the men in the holding area at the bottom of the field, Andi made sure that the lock was on tight and followed Rick and Daryl back up to the prison in silence. She knew the grinning man as John and she knew he was a brutal, cunning and fierce man. She had met him way back at the beginning of this nightmare and some of those memories are the ones that kept her awake at night.

Andi knew that getting through to Rick now would be hard after what she had said to him about his son but she had make sure that they did not welcome this group of men into their camp. She knew the way to Rick would be through Daryl, they had connected, she knew that Daryl was tough, he was hardened through the trials that life had given him. But she felt drawn to him, she liked being around him and she hoped that with that bond they had, even in such a short time, he would listen to her and in turn be able to convince Rick to deny the men entrance to the prison.

Andi hung back a little from the two men and watched as they talked to each other, discussing the men at the gate. She didn't want to leave the prison, it was safe and could only be made safer, the people were good people who had welcomed her in. Now though she needed to protect them but not from the dead from a known living hell that could pass this way. She stopped as the two men went through the gate, Daryl looked back at her as she had stopped and was looking back at the men at the gate.

"I'll catch you up" he said to Rick who nodded and walked into the prison, Daryl joined Andi on the road, slinging his crossbow over his shoulders "What did you mean they're dangerous? How?"

Andi looked at him and sighed "they'll take the prison Daryl. They will kill each and every one of us, rape the women no-ones gonna get away. D'ya understand me? You cannot let these people in, best thing you can do is shot 'em in the head, hide the car and pray that the rest of them don't come looking."

It was a blunt and to the point comment but it hit home to Daryl how serious she was. Could she be over exaggerating? He knew that Rick was a careful man when it came to letting new people into the group and was always distrustful of newcomers. With Andi that had been different the fact she had saved Maggie and Glenn from the walkers and her military experience and the fact she had lost her own group, a group just like theres with women and children must have endeared her to him.

"Ok" he said finally touching her shoulder, trying to reassure her, it was an un-natural thing for him to do but he seemed to do it without even thinking about it. She flinched but didn't move away from him, it seemed to calm her down a little bit. "We'll go to Rick, we'll tell him."

Andi nodded, they stood there for a second longer neither really wanting to move until Daryl smiled "c'mon, the sooner we get back in there the sooner we can get rid of 'em."

.

John leaned with his arm against the fence resting his head on his forearm "well what you fellas make of this little scene huh?" he said gruffly "must've a far few people in there to clear this place out."

"Women to" said the driver in a real southern accent.

"Ha, yeah women to. Could be a good one to get into" John nodded turning around to his "a space like this and if it's already cleared we won't lose anyone clearing it" he said looking back up to the prison.

"So what we gonna do? Wait for them ta come back and let us in or just head back and get the others?" asked the southern man.

"I say we go" said John "I know that bitch and she will be doing everything in her power to convince them not to let us in."

"How'd you know her?" asked the other man who had until now been silent.

John grinned at the men "met her near the beginning of all this, she's a spitfire I'll give her that put up one hell of a fight, injured a few of us as well" he said pointing at the long scar from his ear to his shoulder. "Killed one of us. But we got her in the end, we always do" he grinned at the last comment and walked around to the back of the car, looking for the something to cut the chain to the gate.

.

"I have to admit, I'm leaning towards Andi here" Rick said to the group "regardless of what has happened in the past with her and these men, there is something unsettling about them I don't want to endanger this group. I think the best thing to do is move them on their way."

Andi stood up "you move them on Rick and they will come back, more of them, trained men, heavy artillery. If you're gonna let them go you're signing a death sentence for each and every person in this group."

"Well what do you suggest?" Glenn asked "that doesn't involve killing innocent people."

Andi laughed "they are anything but innocent people Glenn" she turned to Rick "killing them is the only option to save this group."

Michone stood up "I'm with Andi on this" she took everyone by surprise, most people forgot she was even there she was so quiet all of the time "I've heard of groups" she said "doing exactly what she says happening. We need to be one step ahead of these people. Kill 'em."

"Now hang on" Herschel this time stepped forward "you're talking about killing humans here. Not the dead. I'm not sure how i feel about this."

Rick turned to look at Daryl "what do you think Daryl?" he asked.

Daryl nodded "I say down 'em. We can't risk it" he slung his bow from his shoulders and took out his pistol and then made the move to go back outside "I can do it, I'm pretty sure Andi can you people don't need to watch if you don't like it. Can take 'em down road, do it there."

Andi picked up her rifle and started to follow Daryl with Rick close behind.

"This is wrong" Herschel called out but it fell on deaf ears as they disappeared out of the hall.

As they stepped out to they looked down to the gate and saw that John had a set of cutters and was working his way through the chain keeping them in the area. "No!" shouted Andi as all three started running down to the gate. Rick fumbled trying to find the key to unlock the first gate, John had cut the chain and the three men were piling back in to the car. He gave them a little wave and a smile as he jumped in the back.

"No" Andi shouted again, "this is taking too long" she thought. She raised her rifle up to the shoulder and looked through the scope. It was about 70 yards to the gate from her position, she pointed aimed and fired just as the car was about to screech away. She had hit the passenger side tire, exploding it, she re-loaded and looked again through the scope.

Rick had by now finally managed to unlock the gate and with Daryl the pair were running down towards the now stationary car a few yards from the prison gate.

"Get out" Rick shouted as he handed Daryl the keys to this gate, his weapon was already drawn and focused on the car's occupants "Throw your weapons out of the window, put your hands out of the window and get out of the car" he shouted.

Three hand guns were thrown out of the windows of the car as Daryl joined Rick walking to the driver's side of the car; he had his own pistol ready. Andi moved slowly down the slope, keeping her scope trained on the rear passenger side door. "If that bastard gets out of the car and tries anything" she thought, finger on trigger.

The car doors opened slowly and the three men got out, hands up in the air. "Any more weapons?" Rick asked.

"Just one" John said dropping to the ground and pulling a small pistol from his back, before he could even pull the trigger he fell backwards, the bullet just scrapping past his cheek and destroying his right ear.

Andi re-loaded still walking down to the holding area, she watched as the other two men fell to their knees in surrender, John unconscious on the ground.

Daryl looked at Rick and the pair up at Andi who had now joined them, her rifle ready she looked down at John.

"Damn" she scolded herself "shot should have killed him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I hope the story keeps getting better for you all. Thanks! **

**Edited 26/04 - correcting errors, sorry guys, it was late by the time I finished it and put it up! **

Chapter 8

It had been two days since John and the other two men, Tyler and Wayne had been bought into the camp.

Rick had made the two other men carry John up to the prison, he and Glenn followed them closely behind while Andi and Daryl stayed to re-secure the gate.

"Someone needs to stay guard tonight" Andi had said to Daryl as they made their way back up to the prison area.

"Yeah, I think you're right there" Daryl had agreed looking up to the damaged guard tower "that would make a good spot, ya can see all 'round from up there. We can work out shifts to keep watch" he paused "d'ya think they will come by here?" he asked, concerned.

If this was a large group then they really wouldn't stand a chance against men like these, he thought. The group had the fire power, thanks to Andi but not the numbers to really fend off an attack by 20 odd power crazed men.

"I don't know" Andi had said checking the scope on her rifle as they walked into the yard of the prison "it all depends on any number of things. Do the rest of the group know where they are going? Maybe, they are organised they know how to do searches, how to scavenge, loot. Will they come looking for their missing men when they don't return? They might send a small party out to look, maybe the runts, people they can loose if it came to that. How long they had been out is another factor as well, if they have been out a long time then they would be due to go back soon, they may have only just headed out. Knowing that it could mean that we could have a day or week." She stopped and touched Daryl's arm "one thing I do know" she said "if they find out there are people in here, they will try to take this prison. One hundred percent."

The other two men had that night identified themselves by name only but that was all they would say, even after spending some "quality" time with Daryl they wouldn't talk, Daryl couldn't tell if it was through fear of their own group or just stupidity.

The men were put into the furthest away cells of the block with blood soaked old sheets covering the bars and any view they would have of the group. Rick had made sure that Carol, Beth, Carl and Judith were kept out of their sight. They had already seen Maggie so there was no point hiding her from them but there was no point exposing the others to them. They kept quiet although Tyler, the one with the southern drawl would cat call if he heard anyone walking nearby, going to their cells, the calls were ignored.

John on the other hand, once he woke, would not shut up. It had gotten to a point where the group decided to lock the man in the other cell block, on his own. In his rambling though it was clear that he and Andi a history and it was not a pleasant one.

Once she knew John was safe in the cells, Andi left the confides of the prison cells and made her camp in the guard tower. Especially at night when she knew that if a scouting party would come through from the other group, night time would be the time that would happen.

Daryl came up with food and to sit with her but neither of them would really know what to say to each other so they would sit in silence looking out over the prison grounds and beyond. On the few occasions that Andi would doze off to sleep, Daryl would take the guard, watching out over the darkness for anything out of the ordinary, it was weird that walkers were now not considered 'out of the ordinary'. She never slept for long and it would never be peaceful but any form of sleep is good Daryl thought to himself. It would be in these times that Daryl would think, in the quiet of the night and in the presence of this woman.

He would normally have thought of his past, his childhood, the beatings he took from his father, and Merle. Then his thoughts of would move to Merle, un-dead Merle and then stabbing him unashamedly in the head over and over again, anger welling inside him the more he thrust that knife into his brothers head.

But on this particular night it would be one of the things that John had said during one of his rants when Daryl had taken him food and water that troubled him and he so desperately wanted to talk to Andi about it but had no idea how bring up the subject. It was obvious to everyone in the group that she hated this man with a passion. He could relate to that hatred, he saw in her eyes when she looked at the man the same hatred he had of his own father.

"We all had a ride on that bitch" John had said to him with an evil smile across his face.

When he had heard those words come out of the man's mouth he felt like taking his crossbow, aiming it between this monsters eyes and killing him there and then. But he figured Andi would probably like that honour herself.

Rick had sensed that given the chance she would finish the job she started with the bullet as well and made sure that for now at least, only he and Daryl had a key to the cell block that held the man and only he and Daryl would be the ones that would have any contact with him.

It was those eight words that were ringing around in his head, he looked over at her leaning against the guard tower wall, her head back against the wall, her eyes shut. He knew that Andi wasn't a weak woman and she could look after herself so it would have taken some force to do anything to her let alone rape her. Rape. Just the word disgusted him but it was the only word in his head whenever her looked at either the pig John or Andi. It did explain why she flinched at anyone's touch and why she woke in cold sweats at night.

His thoughts were interrupted tonight though by Rick who had come up to the tower, unable himself to sleep. He nodded at Daryl and received a grunt in reply. He looked over at Andi then joined Daryl looking out over the grounds. They had not really had a chance to talk about what had happened, just the two of them, Daryl was either up here or under Andi's instruction fixing up the area, securing the defences.

"Hell of a couple o' days" Daryl said quietly looking out to the darkness.

"Yeah" Rick sighed "what do you make of it Daryl? That shot, her reactions, everything she has said."

Daryl wasn't sure if he should tell Rick about what John had said in the cells, but figured he probably should mention it, for the safety of the group more than anything else.

"I think we need to be careful" Daryl started "I believe her, I don't think we can afford not to be careful" he paused, Rick could tell there was something bothering his friend and turned to him.

"What is it Daryl?" he asked softly knowing better to touch the man.

Daryl shifted where he was standing and shuffled his feet then looked up at Rick "somethin' John said happened" he said awkwardly having to talk about a rape on a woman who made him feel more alive than anyone had ever before even without needing to say a word was not easy, so he mumbled his way through telling Rick.

Rick stopped him, knowing that talking about this was obviously hard on the man in front of him, he got the general picture and looked over to where Andi was sitting on the ground, no longer asleep but watching them, listening to everything that was being said.

"One thing I've never been good at" she said "sleeping through unknown noises, foot steps coming up stairs."

Both men had no idea what to say as they watched her pick herself up from the floor and dust the debris off her legs and butt. She picked up her rifle, slinging it over her head and resting it on her shoulder. She came and stood next to the men.

"Um" Daryl looked down at his feet and then over to the woman standing next to him, she was looking out to the darkness not really looking at anything, processing the situation she found herself in.

"I" Rick started talking but stopped when she turned to look at both men, her green eyes it felt looking straight into Daryl's soul then Ricks and then back to Daryl.

"Not one of my most proudest moments in my life but to protect innocent people I did what I had to" she said defiantly "I don't regret doing it and I'm sure as hell gonna get my revenge on the bastards that did it, each and everyone of 'em, that's what keeps me goin' and now I got one 'em in those cells, I come out here because I know what I will do if I'm in there."

Neither Daryl or Rick doubted exactly what she was saying or what exactly she would do and both knew that she would be capable of doing it. Rick nodded not really knowing what else to say.

"It's late" he finally said "I'm going to head back" before turning and making his way back down to the cells, only to sit in his cell listening to Carl breathing quietly as he slept. "Still gotta fix that problem to" he thought about the conversation or talking to that he had from Andi days before about his son. He leaned back and fell into a restless sleep.

"I'm sorry" Daryl said as they watched Rick walk through the yard into the prison "I had t' tell 'em what John had said, for the good of the group man."

Andi knew that it was right that he told Rick, this was a dangerous man in the cells, she looked at Daryl and sighed "it's ok. I should have said something sooner, but you know, not really something you really wanna talk about to strangers."

Daryl smiled weakly "not really strangers any more."

Andi smiled "No, I guess not."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A much lighter chapter… as they are going to get quite dark very soon….**

**Chapter 9**

The prison was starting to get more and more fortified by the day.

Daryl, Andi and Michonne had decided to scout around the outside of the prison to see what they could scavenge from the rubble of the main entrance and building but still ensuring that it would not leave them exposed at the front of the prison.

"Couldn't we have just driven the car around to check it out" Michonne said as they made their way through a couple of walkers that were always on the outside of the prison.

"Hadn't really givin' it much thought" Daryl said, in all hindsight just to check out the area it would have been a good idea at least they would have known what was around here and how many walkers they might come across.

"This is more fun though don't you think" Andi laughed slicing at a walker's head with her bowie knife "get some practice in, get out of the prison, take a nice quiet walk in a forest?"

The last comment made even Michonne smile.

"Quiet walk in the forest" Daryl grinned under his breath looking over at Andi shaking his head, heaving up his crossbow and taking out a walker that Michonne was striding towards. She spun around to glare at him.

"Gotta be quicker than that" he shrugged with a mischievous grin across his face. Daryl felt most comfortable around these two women, maybe it was because out of everyone except possibly Carol these two were the most damaged, like him. He knew that he could trust them in a fight and that was something he held in high regard, he didn't even mind when Michonne had offered the day before to accompany him on a hunting trip. They barely spoke for the whole day but he felt it was nice having someone with him who knew not to get in his way and understood what exactly was involved in tracking a buck.

"Oh I sense a bit of a competition" Andi raised her eyes brows up and down challenging them both with a grin.

Michonne looked at the pair, she knew that Daryl had a bit of a thing for Andi, the whole group knew it. The way in the last week he would spend all of his time with her in the tower or the way he would straighten up when she walked into a room. It was really quite sweet. Michonne had always had respect for Daryl; he was a hunter and a damn good hunter at that. And then there was Andi, she had been here a week and already felt like a trusted member of the group. Michonne had liked her straight away, her attitude and confidence seemed to rub off on other members of the group and that could only be a good thing and advantage to the group. Plus with her military training she was making the prison not impenetrable but difficult for people to take let along get into.

"Ok" Michonne finally said "but no crossbows" she pointed at Daryl "unfair advantage, blades only. The person with the most kills by the time we get back is the winner."

"What d' we win?" Daryl asked slinging his crossbow and pulling out his hunting knife.

"The knowledge that you are a better walker killer than the rest" Andi said putting her knife away and pulling out her two machetes from their sheaths on her back.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn meanwhile were taking a stock count of all food, water, amo, guns, everything. They had also gathered and cleaned the remaining armour from the walkers they had killed when they had first taken the prison, if anything it would offer them some protection to Beth, Carol, Herschel and Carl.

"Seems it was a good idea to bring her back" Maggie said to Glenn as she scooped a hand full of vile smelling rotting flesh from a helmet that belonged to one of the guards, she had to stop herself from throwing up the lunch they had just eaten.

"Yeah I think it was" Glenn agreed. People seemed to feel safer knowing she was around, not that they didn't before but she had such an authority about her. Both Glenn and Maggie were nearby when she spoke to Rick about Carl, something they had all wanted to do for a long time now. They both also knew the history between Andi and John, they had heard about groups of testosterone filled men killing and raping anything that moved but none had dared to believe it until the problem was at their door.

Each and every person in that prison hoped that the group would just believe that the three men were taken by walkers and would not come looking for them, but as Rick had said to them all, they could not risk being caught off guard.

"What do you think will happen?" Maggie had to stop from cleaning the helmet as she started getting overwhelmed by the smell.

Glenn looked over at her, she was so beautiful he thought and it was the thought of anything happening to her, like what had happened to Andi that made him want to protect this woman even more, maybe even leave the confides of the prison. But in doing that he could put them both at even more risk, there were fowler things out in the open, living and dead.

"I don't know" he said finally said looking down at the guns in front of him. He hoped they would not have to use them. "I hope this just passes by and nothing comes of it, but then what do we do with the three guys in there" he said pointing towards the cells "I just don't know, Andi will kill each one of them given the chance and if it is for the protection of the group, I support it."

Maggie looked at him, eyes wide "you support killing the living?"

"I support protecting my family" Glenn replied sitting down at the table next to her, taking her hand in his "you, Beth and Herschel. You are my family now and I will do everything I can to protect you, even if it meant I had to kill them myself."

Maggie smiled weakly and kissed him lightly on his cheek "thank you" she said simply before getting up and to try and finish the cleaning.

* * *

Andi, Daryl and Michonne's adventure had been a successful one. Not only had they found a lot of great materials that can be used to strengthen their side of the prison but Daryl had managed to kill a buck that had been on the outskirts of the forest. It was a huge one that would feed the group for a few weeks at least.

"Plus" Daryl said with a grin as he hauled buck onto the table for Carol and Beth "I won the walker killing competition" he said triumphantly "Twelve to their nine each. Plus I got the buck to, that's gotta count as another in my reckoning."

"You just got lucky" Michonne said as she rolled her eyes at the man "you ran into that five walker herd."

"Did you actually find anything?" Herschel asked bemused at this side of Daryl and Michonne he had never seen before, in fact he had never heard this many words come out of Michonne's mouth before. He wondered if this was Andi's influence on the pair and if that was the case, he was glad she was sticking around.

"Yeah, we found a lot of stuff that will be good to bring 'round here" Andi answered smiling "Bricks, huge wooden beams and some heavy duty metal doors that I think will be bullet proof, or at least provide a hell of a lot more protection that the tables and wooden pellets your using at the moment."

"We should look at start bringing them round first thing tomorrow" Daryl said "we can use the truck out back, I fixed it up, it's sluggish but it runs, it'll carry those beams at least."

Andi finished her glass of water "Herschel, where's Rick?" she asked "I got some unfinished business I think needs to be cleared before we all get into this."Andi wanted to finish the conversation about Carl, some serious things may go down at the prison and that boy really needed to know that when he is told something he must listen and do it, it could mean someone dies of he didn't.

"He's with Judith" Herschel pointed up to the cells before touching her arm before she could walk off "now we all agree with you about Carl, he needs to be bought into line but you have to tread carefully with Rick, he has lost a lot in a very small space of time" the older man said. Andi had a lot of time for Herschel, he was a stable rock amongst the group, a father figure and a trusted confidant.

"He could loose a hell of a lot more if he someone doesn't tell him how it is" she said simply before walking away from the group and into the cell block to find Rick.

**A/N: Like I said this was a much lighter chapter... Next chapter will come very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andi found Rick on the perch cradling Judith who was sleeping peacefully in his arm, she stopped for a moment and looked at him and for that single moment he looked totally at peace. She hated to interrupt the scene but it was really the only time she would get with Rick on his own. Ever since she had confronted him about Carl there had been an uneasy tension between them. He would still come to her to ask advice about securing the prison but in terms of any real social interactions, nothing.

"Rick" she said surprising him a little, she walked up the stairs and leaned on the bannister "she is very cute" she said of Judith "a quiet baby, always a good thing no matter what is happening around the world."

Rick nodded and placed her carefully back in her carrier, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I think we need to clear the air a bit Rick" Andi said following him back down the stairs, taking hold of his arm to stop him walking any further "Carl is a good kid Rick but if all this falls down around us, if their buddies come lookin' for 'em, he needs to understand that when any of us tell him to do something it's not because we don't think he can't handle it, that it's because we can't be looking out for ourselves and him at the same time. And that goes for you to Rick. You're the leader here, people look to you. That's a lot on your plate at the best of times and then you have to watch out for your son to. I don't want to get killed by the dead or the living because I was too busy watching out for him to look after myself." She saw the look on Rick's face, she knew that had gotten his attention "Yeah that sounds selfish I know but, you know what? I've come so far in this world, in this life, to lose it because of something like that. I ain't doing it."

Rick stepped away from her and stood with his hands on his hips, he knew that everything she was saying was dead on correct. He knew that his own concentration had been effected because he was wondering if Carl was doing what he was told and not wandering off or trying to help.

"I know" he finally said turning to her "I know what you're saying and I think he has calmed down a lot since that episode with you and Daryl. I think it's been so long since he has been able to actually be a kid he's forgotten that he is only a child."

"But that's the thing Rick" Andi interrupted "I think in everything that has happened to him, the things he has had to do, he isn't a child anymore. Maybe we shouldn't treat him as one and make him realise the consequences of his actions." She paused and sighed, she was doing a lot of that lately "just a shame it now that he will have to learn that lesson."

Rick grunted and nodded, he didn't like it but he knew deep down that it was something that had to be done. He watched Andi stop in the kitchen to pick up some water and then head back out to the tower, she spent most nights out there, watching. Always watching the tree line.

* * *

Blake walked up to the fence and looked up at the prison. He had stumbled upon it by accident while looking for his older brother, John. He just knew that John was alive, that John was one tough son of a bitch; would take more than a couple of walkers to bring him down, either of them down really.

From where he stood it didn't look like the prison had anyone living in it, walkers roamed the inner fields, the lower gates wide open. But it was the little things he could see with the naked eye that rung the alarm bells. The top gate was secured shut, there were newly built and very random brick walls throughout the yard and huge beams along the wire fence in the top of the field. No prison had those kind of fortifications and the fact that the yard seemed clear of walkers meant that it was maintained, someone, he decided was living there.

He looked up at the tower, it was in ruins but he could have sworn he saw some movement in it.

"Give me the binoculars" he said to one of his men behind him, who were guarding against any walkers, not that they had their hands full at all most walkers seemed to be in the prison grounds. He looked through the lenses at the fences, the beams and prison itself, definitely no walkers in that top area. He then looked up at the guard tower, he focused the lenses for a while waiting to see if anyone popped their heads up or moved. He was sure that he had seen something.

"We'll wait 'til nightfall" he said turning to his men "then we'll go have a little look up in here" he grinned. Finally, maybe some competition.

* * *

Andi had a feeling something was out there, there was still a few hours before dusk and she trained her binoculars along the tree line.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked sitting down and tucking into some venison stew that Carol and Beth had made for them while they were on guard duty. Andi had stopped dead in her tracks and was quiet, which meant that something was bothering her.

"Not sure" she said slowly "just have this feeling" she paused "something is out there, something that shouldn't be there."

She looked slowly along the tree line just outside the lower fence at the farthest point of the grounds and stopped, there was something there, movement just inside the tree line. And then three men pushed through the scrubs, one of them she recognised straight away.

"Daryl" she said turning to him, urgency in voice, their eyes meeting and for split second before she dropped to floor of the tower, hidden by the newly made railing and metal walls.

Daryl crawled over to her "what you see?" he asked not daring to even peek over the top of what used to be a door.

Andi turned over so she was facing Daryl and sighed "Blake" she said shaking her head "John's brother."

Andi should have known it, that it would have been Blake that would come looking. If Blake was here that meant that the group would not be very far away, which meant that everything they hoped would not happen was about to start.

"We need to warn Rick" Daryl said, he could make it to the stairs and down the stairs but how the hell would he make it across the yard and into the prison without being seen by the men?

Andi agreed "will have to risk it, damn, we should have bought those bloody radios up here" she scolded herself for not remembering to bring them up, they were sitting on the table in the living area waiting to come. "You go; I'll stay here keep watch. If they see you, only one person we might be able to get away with it. Make sure no-one else comes out here, especially Carol, Maggie or Beth."

Daryl nodded and then froze; Andi was lying directly in his path, to get to the door he would have to crawl over her back. There was no way she could sit up to let him passed so he would have to do it.

"Go" she said impatiently waving the man over her, god-damn she thought, now is not the time to be a gentleman, war was coming to them, any other circumstances and she would have found it quite sweet but not now, time was a very big key here.

Daryl crawled over her, hoping that she wouldn't turn around and see him blushing at the fact he had touched her arse. He headed straight down the stairs without looking back. He stopped at the door at the bottom and waited, gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath and then walked outside as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Daryl walked calmly across the yard, if Blake saw that he was rushing it would alert them to the fact someone in the prison had seen them, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He wanted to be able to surprise them should they come up and try to take them. He stopped and looked out over the grounds for one last time and then pulled open the huge door and walked inside.

Andi grabbed her rifle, one of the things she had made sure was included with all of the prisons new additions were "peep" holes, big enough to put a gun or rifle through and also so they would be able to look through without being seen. She used the scope of her gun to look back on the tree line, the men had gone. She looked up to the sky, about two hours until sunset she thought sweeping the scope alone the tree line to make sure there was still no one there, nothing but walkers. She sat up and rubbed her head with her hands, how the hell do they play this? The bottom gates were left purposefully open; not only to let more walkers in but to give the impression that no-one was here. People would take one look and drive past, not wanting to get involved with the walkers in their path. But Andi knew that Blake, regardless of whether or not he thought his brother was in here, would want to check the place out. She knew that he would come looking for supplies, guns and ammunition.

She stood up; she had a small window now to get into the prison to go over the plan of action. Blake would come in just as night was setting in, he was a careful man and would not risk an ambush on his own men but rather be the ones doing the surprise attack. She ran quickly down the stairs and like Daryl calmly across the yard, if they were looking she didn't want them to think she as on to them. And again like Daryl she stopped at the door to the prison and looked back out, five minutes she thought, and then we have to get people out on watch. She pushed the door open and slid inside.

Everyone was gathered around in the living area listening to Rick telling them their options. They, Rick, Daryl, Andi and Michonne had already discussed options and some tactics of what to do if people came to the prison. They were prepared and it helped save valuable time. It was agreed that they would all stay, if they were lucky Blake and his team would come in see they had nothing and either fling them out or worse. If it was the latter then they would be prepared for a fight.

* * *

John was knocked out by Daryl's bow to his face and then while out cold he was gagged and tied up securely.

"Hopefully he stays out cold" Daryl said to Rick as they moved the heavy man to the end of the block, into the cell farthest away from the door.

They then bought Wayne and Tyler in, both knocked out, placing them in separate cells making sure they were secure and had nothing around them that they could use to either get free and get their gags off, the last thing they needed was these three men talking to each other or making noises. They were tied up so that they could not reach the cells doors at all, so if Blake looked in they could not get his attention unless he walked all the way down to the end of the block.

"Hopefully nothing comes of this" Rick sighed as he closed the main door to the cell and locked it. The pair went back into the living area and gathered their weapons and headed out to the yard. Only Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Michonne would be visible should Blake and his group come up to the prison.

Andi would be hiding amongst some rubble in a position that she could take anyone out if needed but be accessible if she needed to come out and help.

"They can't see me" she had said when making the plans "Blake knows me, like John and it could inflame things a hell of a lot if he knows I'm here." She paused for a second before adding "I killed a fair few o' their men."

Everyone else would be hiding down in the tombs, areas that had been cleared but it would be up to Maggie and Carl to keep the group safe from walkers. Carl was told to do everything that Maggie told him, that it was life or death and if he wandered off he was signing all of their death sentences.

Andi watched from Rick come out from the prison followed by Daryl just as a familiar white SUV appeared at the lower gates, the two men looked at each other and nodded. Rick looked over to Michonne who was standing by the locked gate while Daryl looked over at Andi and gave her a small smile before following Rick to the gate. He was glad Andi was watching his back, all of their backs, of everyone in the group he trusted her most to keep him alive.

Andi took in a deep breath, cocked her rifle and got into position to trail the SUV as it came up the road to the prison; it was time for Andi to go to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The men didn't want to get out of the car, which was understandable given they were slowly being surrounded by more and more walkers. But at the same time Rick was reluctant to just open the gates and let in people he knew were dangerous. He didn't know if the rest of the group was behind in the forest just waiting for the signal to rush the four of them.

Blake opened the sunroof of the car and stood up in the centre of the vehicle, he pointed his gun at Rick and then holding it at Daryl. Andi could take the shot, a clean head shot, it was right there but she knew that if she did that Rick and Daryl were sitting ducks to the men in the car, she counted five through the scope in all including Blake.

The tension rose as they all stood silently sizing each other up, Blake looked at the two men in front of him, one had a sheriff issued colt python and with the authority that he held said to Blake that this used to be a man of the law. The other man was holding a crossbow, a grubby redneck by the looks of him and then there was a katana welding woman, fierce looking. If he wanted it to be, they could take this prison now, but something held him back. Was there more hiding around the yard, behind them?

"What d'ya want?" Rick asked, not moving from his position, never breaking eye contact with the man or lowering his gun.

Blake was tempted to say 'your prison' but he held back, he held up his hand and lowered his own weapon "only to get in, we don't mean no harm, we're lookin' for three of our group, they were down this way. Wondering if you might have seen 'em?"

"No-one's come this way for a good few weeks" Rick answered "and when they did we moved them on" he paused "which is exactly what you're gonna do, move on."

Blake grinned "really" he said tilting his head to one side and folding his arms "and who is gonna make us? Five of us, three of you I'm sure you can do the math. Rest of our group isn't too far away, they hear gunfire, they'll come a runnin'" he stopped and looked at the three people in front of him "look, all we want is to find our friends, one of 'em is my brother, now I'm sure you can appreciate me wanted to find my kin."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other "yeah, that I can" Rick said slowly "they ain't here and we ain't opening that gate so you may as well turn around and go back the way you came."

Another moment of silence and Blake gave a small nod and disappeared back in the car, closing the sunroof. After sitting there for a few seconds the car reversed, hitting a number of walkers before speeding off back down and out of the grounds.

* * *

"What we gonna do?" one of Blakes passengers asked "they ain't lettin' us in" he said looking back at the prison, Rick and Daryl not moving from their spots.

Blake smiled pulling out his gun, checking his bullets "we gonna take it" he said simply "they're hidin' something, whether it's a massive haul of supplies or my brother. So we sure as hell gonna find out."

* * *

Andi stood up after she was sure the car was well out of sight, slung her rifle over her shoulder while Daryl took her hand and helped her down from the rubble.

"Thanks" she smiled brushing the dust off herself "they'll be back" she said as she and Daryl walked back over to Rick and Michonne.

"You sure?" Rick asked, a little surprised as he expected a fight there and then after everything that Andi had told them "he seemed happy enough."

"No" Andi shook her head "you telling him he can't do something, he will come back on pure principle that you can't tell him what he can and can't do."

"That seems pretty petty" Daryl grunted, he just wanted this all to be over, it was bad enough they had to protect themselves from the dead but the living as well and all over a pathetic principle?

"Yeah" Andi nodded "it is but that's Blake" she shook her head again "he's like that kid at school who would eat the crayon just because the teacher told him not to."

"So I should have let them in?" Rick asked exasperated.

"No, this was always going to happen Rick, if they came by this way there would be nothing you could do to stop what is going to happen" Andi said looking out over the grounds "now, we have to get this place set up and ready. Plan B."

They all nodded, knowing exactly what that meant.

Michonne went into the tombs to bring the others back up to help while Rick, Andi and Daryl made their way down to the holding area to secure and fortify the gates there. They would lock the walkers on the inside and clear the walkway in-between the outside and grounds, as they had it before. Across each gate they put two of the massive oak beams, if anything it would slow down the cars and damage them enough to stop them just inside the gates. They would then have to contend with the walkers in the grounds themselves, which will give Rick and the group some time to take some of them out and even out the numbers.

Andi and Daryl would take high positions so they could use some of the long distance rifles that Andi had rescued from her camp those few weeks ago. Andi already had her rifle and she and Daryl shared the ammunition between them and took them up to the positions.

Andi followed Daryl to his position which was where Andi had been when Blake first came up to the gates, "it has a silencer on it" she explained to him "don't get in to a dark spot or they will see you, the flash" she was saying quickly "that spot over there" she pointed to the bridge between two cell blocks "is your Alamo, that's where you go when this spot is discovered."

Daryl nodded and looked over to the bridge, he knew how to fire the gun but having a planned route out of there if needed was a good idea. He looked over to where Glenn, Michonne and Rick were working on putting traps in the grass, they had already dug a number of holes in the grass, some were deep others not quite so much so but deep enough to slow a man down or bog a car.

"Daryl?" Andi asked, she had been telling him about different options he had but trailed off when she realised he wasn't listening "ok" she said "you know all this, just be careful ok?" she said touching his forearm "if this all works and we fight these people off, kill them, whatever we do" she paused and looked down at her rifle and bit her lip "just, be careful Daryl" she glancing up at him before nodding and walking away from him to take up her position before he had a chance to say anything more to her.

"Damnit Daryl" he thought watching her walk away from him "that was your damn chance" he shook his head, kicking himself he should have said something really profound to her, maybe even how he really felt. "If we make it through this" he muttered to himself "you are gonna tell 'er how you feel."

Rick and Daryl went back in to check on John, Tyler and Wayne, they were awake now and they could tell the men had been struggling against their bonds. Daryl knocked each one out again and the pair ensured that their bonds were still tight and true.

* * *

Maggie and Glen this time would be ready for the fight; they dressed themselves in the newly cleaned riot gear and waited in the yard, hiding behind some of the huge barrels that were left.

"God I just want this to be over" Maggie said clutching her semi-automatic gun. Glenn nodded; this was not how he wanted to go out. They had survived walker herds and a year on the road only to be killed by humans, living humans. It just didn't seem fair.

"Maggie?" he said not looking at her but out to where Rick and Michonne were standing "if we get through this, let's get married."

It was more a statement than a question but a huge smile erupted across her lips "I think I'd like that" she said, the feeling of fear momentarily leaving her as she glanced over to her future husband and for that second she felt free and happy. For that moment she felt normal again.

* * *

"You think this is going to work?" Michonne asked Rick as they watched Andi stalking her way down to the bottom of the grounds, still within the fences though. They had watched as she took down two walkers and then covered her in its blood, camouflaging herself from the other walkers. She then dragged both bodies to her position and got down, no longer in view.

"I think we have a chance" he said "I really do, the plan works on paper. Herschel, Beth, Carol, Judith and Carl will be safe in the tombs and if anything happens out here and we fail they can get out through the front" they had made an escape route for the five non-fighters, leaving a car at the front of the building hidden in the ruins with supplies for them if they had to make a run for it. Rick had told Carl that it was his responsibility to protect the group; he hoped this would be the making of the boy to a man.

Andi had to stop herself from gagging from the stench of the walker she was now covered in, it was necessary though. She didn't want to have to contend with walkers as well as Blake and his group. She had concealed herself with grass and the body of the walker, just in case they came up behind her all they would see is a dead walker and a bundle of grass. She had herself set up with the rifle and ammunition right next to her and her radio just under her chest, it was turned down as low as she could leave it and still hear. She stilled herself as a walker came close to her position, holding her breath she watched as it stumbled passed her, unaware that she was even there.

She tried to clear her mind and prepare herself for battle, no distractions. But she found herself thinking of Daryl "God I hope he lives through this" she thought, she hadn't thought of anyone the way she thought of Daryl since she had first met Blake and his band of men. And it was a feeling she never thought she would ever feel again. She shook her head, trying to get Daryl out of it.

Everything that had happened over that two month period was about to come to a head, all the pain he had caused, the anger that he had made her feel as she watched the people she loved be wiped out. And for what? "Nothing" she thought.

This man was about to pay for his crimes; his crimes to her, to her husband, her family and every other man, woman and child he had hurt. Vengeance was about to be dealt.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING, this chapter does have a few swear words in it.**

**Thanks for the follows and those who have favored my story, its totaly awesome! Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 12

Andi lay perfectly still; she could hear a noise behind her, twigs breaking, leaves rustling. "Just forest noises" she thought and looked through her scope up the prison yard, everything was still, quiet.

She had dug a small hole for her rifle to rest in so that it was not sticking out, she was totally hidden. Even if someone walked right next to her, they would not know she as there but would think she was just a dead walker in a pile of walkers.

She clicked the two way radio, she didn't need to talk and she knew that Rick and Daryl, who had the other two, would not answer her back. But they had the warning now they knew to get ready.

Daryl heard the clicks and looked through his scope over to where Andi was hidden and beyond into the trees. There was definitely something moving back there but whether it was a walker or one of Blake's men he was unsure, that was until he heard the roar of an engine and an army Humvee rolled slowly into view. He looked up over the scope and then to Rick, both men thought exactly the same thing.

"Oh shit"

* * *

Blake looked at the gates which were now shut and smiled.

"They knew we would come back" he said to Clyde who was driving the vehicle "careful bunch this lot" he said waving Clyde to drive through the gates.

"What 'bout them beams" Clyde asked revving the engine looking at the oak beams across both gates "might damage the ve-hicles" he said in a deep southern voice.

"Doesn't matter" Blake said "just go, so they got a couple walkers in there, we can take them easy. Now go" he impatiently.

Clyde shrugged and slammed his foot onto the accelerator and the Humvee took the gate at force, the first beam slowed them but hardly made any damage, it would be the second beam that would stop them, just inside the second gate but blocking any more of their vehicles to get through. But they were in.

"Grab your weapons boys" Blake said, enjoying himself "we go on foot from here."

The beams had done their jobs; they now had to make the trip up to the main prison on foot. Trying to take out walkers alone the way.

* * *

Daryl looked through his scope and started shooting carefully, due to the bottleneck they had to all get out of their cars and utes and run through the gates on foot, even before they had touched the ground at realising they were being shot at, he had taken out at least two of them.

Andi started shooting at the same time and as the men tried to take cover from Daryl's shooting on her side of the now un-drivable Humvee. "Easy pickings" she said to herself.

"Now where the hell are you, you son of a bitch" she said quietly, scanning the men for sign of Blake. She knew that taking Blake out would slow them all down as they will have lost one of their leaders, and the most prominent one without John being there. But she didn't want to kill Blake, not just yet; she wanted to make him suffer.

The men grouped together and started firing up at the prison; they couldn't see who was firing at them or how many were up there so they just fired blindly. It seemed to Clyde that they were surrounded when shots seemed to come from up in the prison and then also from behind them.

"I think they got more behind us" he said to the man next to him, both hugging the humvee trying not to be hit. They watched as two others emptied their guns and ran up road and drop to the ground, followed by two more. One of the men though veered slightly off the road, he didn't see the hole though until his foot was already sliding down the muddy sides, breaking his ankle as he hit the bottom.

"Damn it" said Blake aloud "keep going!" he shouted firing out to the bottom of the fence hoping he might hit something "Move!" he pushed Clyde out in front of him and they made their way up the road. It was slow going and they were being picked off one by one.

Rick and Michonne had now joined in the shooting as some of the men had come into range of their own shotgun. But now Blake had someone to shoot at, Rick hid behind the metal door that was acting as shield and which was doing a pretty good job at protecting him as well, while Michonne took shelter behind stacked debris, shooting through the gaps.

Rick peered over the top of the door and could see that the walkers were now crowding the men on the road, they were distracted and now not worrying about Rick and his group but now trying to contend with the walkers which had already taken down a couple of them. But he wasn't about to take his chances, he looked over to Daryl and motioned for the man to join him behind the door.

Daryl looked at Blake's men and nodded; he bundled up his bullets, the rifle and his crossbow, gave a quick bust of fire and ran low and fast to Rick.

"Those walkers are doing a hell of a job" he said setting down his weapons "the bottle neck worked a treat."

Rick agreed "What do you think?" he asked "do we leave them or go bring them in? How many do you think are left?" They both peered over the top of the door and saw that the group had now less than half left and they seemed to be running out of ammunition as most were using hand held weapons.

Andi was still picking them off one by one but she was trying to find Blake, every time she took one of them down she thought she would see him hiding behind his own men, using them as shields but it was just another solider.

"Damn it" she cursed and looked up to the prison "Rick? Daryl?" she said into her radio "We leaving them to the walkers?" she asked before adding "I'd like Blake alive if I'm being honest."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other "take them alive" Rick said simply to which Daryl nodded "Andi?" he said down the radio looking out to where she was "we take them alive."

Andi grinned, finally. She rolled onto her back pulling the rifle out of the hole in the ground and looked to the tree line; she had to make sure that if she made a move someone back in the forest was not going to shoot her in the back. She looked through the scope and saw nothing, happy that the coast was clear she pushed the walkers away, glad to be able to move her legs and she knelt on one leg aiming the rifle in the direction of Blake's group.

Rick stood up and shouted out "Blake?" he said "Blake? You need some help there?" he couldn't help but grin but still not wanted to come out to the open.

"Fuck you Sheriff" came the reply.

Both Rick and Daryl laughed "we can take them out for ya" he shouted "but you surrender to us" he added.

Silence; apart from the groans of the walkers as they fed and tried to feed on the sitting ducks in front of them.

"Fuck!" Blake said to himself "You got a deal! We don't have any ammunition left anyway!" he shouted. This could actually work in their favour, this would get them into the prison walls, and they could easily overpower four or five of Rick's group. All he had to do was bide his time and wait for the moment to strike.

Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Glenn all appeared at the gates and started taking down the walkers.

None of Blake's men noticed Andi stalking up behind them, she was still covered in the blood and guts of the walkers, she didn't fire, she didn't need to, Rick and the guys were taking care of that, taking down the walkers. By the time she was spitting distance from them she had Blake in her sights and the walkers were dead.

"Throw your weapons down and away from you" Rick shouted as Daryl unlocked the gate, they had still not noticed Andi "put your hands up where we can see them and walk slowly in a line up here" he pointed to a spot just ahead of him and watched as the men did as they were told.

"Not you" Andi said to Blake suddenly pointing her rifle directly between his eyes, startling them all "You stay here."

Blake looked at the woman, covered in blood and guts but he recognised her and his first reaction was to grin but once he looked into her eyes, he saw the burning hatred she had for him, that grin waivered slightly.

"Andi" Rick said walking down to them, shooting a walker that had gotten dangerously close to her "we take them all up to the prison, and then we work out what we are going to do with them then."

It wasn't until Rick was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder that she got out of the trance she was in. Daryl came down to join them with Michonne and Glenn leading the rest of men up to the yard and securing their hands behind their backs with rope.

Daryl had never seen Andi look that way she did at this man, the pure hatred, he knew that given the chance she would take this man down right now, but not kill him, torture him first, make him suffer and then kill him slowly and painfully.

"Andi" he said "c'mon let's get this lot sorted first, then ya can have ya fun."

Andi finally broke the stare and started to follow Daryl before suddenly turning around and hitting Blake in the face with the butt of her rifle.

"Whoa Andi stop" Rick tried to pull her back but she pushed him off.

As he lay on the ground, knocked out, she kicked him in the gut not once, twice but three times. She looked up at Daryl and Rick and shrugged before grabbing one of the man's arms and dragging him up to the yard.

"Been waiting a hell of a long time to do that" she said leading the two men up to the yard.

"Keep an eye on her Daryl" Rick said quietly as they watched her dump Blake's limp body in front of his men and kick him once more.

Daryl nodded, he wasn't about to let her turn into the very men she hated. He needed to get her alone, he had burning questions he had to ask and something very important to tell her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again for all the favorites and follows! Means a lot and I hope you are still enjoying the story! Please let me know if there is anything you're not liking or liking!**

Chapter 13

Rick had banned Andi from having any form of contact the men that were now housed in a newly cleared cell block. So she spent her time securing the grounds again, making sure that if there were any more of Blake's men out there, they would be met with the same force.

She would rather had been working on Blake but that time will come she just needed to be patient.

They had reunited Tyler and Wayne with the rest of the group but decided to keep both John and Blake separate, especially from each other, which meant that even more room needed to be opened up for them, another cell block to house just one man each.

"We can't let them talk to each other" Andi had told them "It would be easier if you just let me deal with them" she had said "give me a day with each of them and then cut the rest free, we shouldn't have to feed them."

Everyone in the group agreed, why should they have to feed a group that were trying to kill them?

"What do we feed them?" Beth asked handing out bowls with a few beans in them "we barely have enough for ourselves" she said glumly.

"We'll have to go out for a run" Rick said looking down at his bowl "go further afield."

"We're supposed to risk our own lives for them?" Carol asked quietly.

"I'll go" Rick said "I'll take Carl with me; we could do with some father son time."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Herschel asked moving forward to Rick "just the two of you?"

"We'll be fine, if we come across anyone all they need to know is that we're a father and son trying to survive. I'd feel better with the majority of you here. Daryl you're in charge, what you say goes, Andi can oversee any further attacks and securing the prison, you did a great job before and I really do think you could do with the distraction. We'll go for a few days, go further out than we have done in the past, might come across a department store of something."

"Rick" it was Glenn "why don't Maggie and I go, you could really be used here." In all honesty, Glenn just wanted to be out of the prison and alone with Maggie, having been here they were running out of safer places to be intimate, out on the road, while it was dangerous they could find a house or something at least.

"No I think Carl and I need to have some time on our own" Rick replied putting an end to the conversation "it's been a long time coming."

* * *

Everyone was outside to see Rick and Carl off, Beth giving the younger Grimes a kiss on cheek before blushing and running back inside.

Andi and Daryl watched from the guard tower as they drove down to the prison gates and off into the distance, Andi turned to see Carol looking up at them, realising she had been seen she turned away suddenly and walk quickly back inside.

"I think she has a thing for you" Andi grinned at Daryl.

Daryl looked around to see who she was talking about but saw no one there but he knew who she was talking about "Carol?"

"Yeah. Always looking at ya, watchin' us. She must think I'm gonna steal you away from her, or the group" Andi said with a grin looking out over the grounds. Even though they had Blake's men in the cells no-one would tell them how many more fo them there might be out there, if there were any more at all. So the guard detail remained.

Daryl had to turn around to hide the fact he was blushing, he had noticed Carol, always watching him, well always watching both of them really. It made him uncomfortable to say the least.

"Nah, you're imaginin' it, she's probably just lookin' at something behind us" he said half-heartedly.

Andi surprised him by laughing loudly "really? that's the worst excuse I've ever heard" she said punching him gently on the arm, even though they had been through so much in the last few days there was something about this man that made her forget everything bad in the world, made her feel something again.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Daryl asked quietly looking out over the railing at the small group of walkers who were a the bottom of the tower, trying to get to the pair.

"Sure" she replied turning to look at him shrugging her shoulders.

"I know what they did to ya, I get it, but there was more to it wasn't there? I aint never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes before than when you were lookin' at him."

The smile went from Andi's lips and she looked away from him and sighed, she didn't want to open old wounds, not just yet anyway but she really didn't have a choice and she guessed that he deserved to know, to understand why she was like the way she was.

"Ok" she said "I'll make a deal with ya, I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours."

Daryl looked at her "my secrets?" he asked, scared that if she knew his story she wouldn't want anything more to do with him. He had done things in his life, seen things that he wasn't proud of. And then there was his family, the scars that covered his back thanks to his father and brother. The deep emotional wounds that he had never spoken of to anyone before.

"We all got them" she said "its only fair."

Daryl thought about it for a second before nodding "ok" he said simply looking down at his feet.

Andi turned and looked out to the grounds "I came from a broken home, no idea who my pa was, even my ma never knew she was a junkie, had plenty of men, some abusive some just didn't care as long as they got their hit. I got into a lot of trouble growing up, lived on the streets for a time. Joined the army so that I could have three meals a day, simple as that, I'm not patriotic, love my country crap. I do thought, don't get me wrong but that wasn't the reason I joined. Anyway, I met my husband there; we were two peas in a pod. And we were good at what we did; our team was one of the best." She paused and looked up at the sky for a second.

Daryl looked at her stunned, it never even dawned on him that she might have been married.

"I fell pregnant and left the army" she said so quietly that Daryl had to move closer to hear her "we had a daughter she was the cutest little girl, just like her daddy. He was a good father. He stayed in the army to provide for us and so we were housed at the base and when all this happened we were lucky, he was on leave. Before they could call him back we packed up everything and made for Fort Benning, we were told that it was safe there. It wasn't, place was gone by the time we got there and that was in a matter of a couple of days. We didn't know what to do, there was us and a couple of soldiers we knew, we were good friends with. We joined up with a group; they were real nice a mix of men, women and children, like you guys." She paused "then we met Blake and his group."

She stopped and looked up at Daryl completely dead in her face "they didn't kill at first, they made the men watch while they raped and tortured their women" she paused before adding "and children. Then they went to kill us, all of us, only a few escaped and that was only by pure luck."

Daryl looked into her eyes as if he could see right into her soul, it was a dark place. He thought of the men in the cells and had an over whelming urge to hand over the keys to both Blake and John's cells to her. The thought that something like this had happened, after everything that the world had gone through sickened the hardened redneck.

He looked over at Andi and watched as she fiddled with a chain around her neck, he had never noticed it before, the gold chain with two plain gold rings on it.

"Andi" he said finally breaking the silence causing her to turn and look at him "I..."

"It's ok Daryl, I can't go back and change anything, I tried to take what I could, I tried to protect those that I could and I failed them. I failed to protect my daughter and those closest to me. Now I have a chance to at least avenge them and I will Daryl, I'll get my chance and no-one not Rick, Michonne, Herschel or you will stop me."

"I aint gonna stop you, in fact I was considerin' giving you the keys to their cells" he said holding the set of keys in his hand and watching her reaction carefully, would she take the keys from him? He saw her lick and bite her lips and hesitate for a second before she looked up at him with a weary smile, she shook her head.

"No" she said slowly pushing his hand away "Rick gave you the responsibility for them, he trusts you, I'm not gonna be the reason why that trust is broken" she said turning from him "trust is one of the few things people have left now, if you can't trust the people around you then you may as well become a walker or you could end up like those men in there, lawless."

Daryl smiled glad that she had turned down the keys, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact people here, in the outside world had any form of respect for him. He had tried so hard to convince himself since he was a kid that he and his family were no good, good for nothings and that he didn't need anyone around, only he could rely on himself to do anything.

He looked over at her unsure of what to do now, he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to put his arms tightly around her and just hold her, but what if she rejected him? He really didn't want to lose the friendship they had forged, he loved being around her, her smile, her laugh, the fact he trusted her with his life. There was just something about her that bought a side of him out that even he didn't know existed.

As if she could hear the inner turmoil going on in his brain she turned to him, hands on hips and smiled.

"For goodness sake Daryl" she sighed shaking her head and walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulders "sometimes you gotta take the bull by horns" she said before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, their bodies touching. He was slightly taken aback but slowly put his arms around her waist, he felt her relax which in turn relaxed him and he put his head into her shoulder and she nuzzled his neck.

"You don't need to tell me anything" she whispered into his ear "not if you don't want to" pulling away from him and quickly going back to the lookout trying to hide the fact she was blushing. She looked back out to the tree line with the binoculars wanting to give her hands something to do.

"You know it's a horrible feeling that you have to kill the dead but be even more careful about the living to stop them from killing you" she said suddenly.

Daryl, still unsure of what to do now picked up his cross bow "I'm um, gonna go check out the gates" before pushing open the door and hurrying out of the tower. Andi watched him go, "God damn Daryl" she said to herself watching him "just tell me how you really feel."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning there is some cussing again in this one... very limited though.**

Chapter 14

Andi was sitting with her legs over hanging the side of tower, teasing the walkers below her when she heard the familiar sound of Daryl trudging up the stairs. She smiled to herself, it was now just accepted within the group that the pair took most of the watches. It kept her distracted from the men in the cells and it meant that Daryl wasn't alone at night which had become the staple during their time in the prison.

She looked up at Daryl as he walked onto the ledge and smiled; Daryl nodded and returned the smile.

"Cold t'night" he said handing her a bowl of beans "sorry" he said when he saw her wrinkle up her nose at his offering "only thing left 'til Rick gets back."

She nodded and gave him a shrug and look as if to say "if" they come back.

It was damn cold though and she pulled her legs up to her chest hugging them, putting down Daryl's dinner offering. "I should have bought those damn blankets up" she thought to herself as she shivered.

Standing in the guard office, Daryl looked out to her and saw she was shaking with the cold. He hadn't bought any more blankets up with him this time and even with his poncho on the wind was still biting. He hated the idea that she was so cold she had to use her own body for heat "I could warm her up" he thought to himself but then blushed at the idea, what would he do? Sit on her? Lie on top of her?

Andi looked out to the grounds and shivered "shit it's cold" she said more to herself than anyone else "need to get warm" she sighed.

Daryl shrugged and took in a deep breath; he knew one sure way to get warm, body heat. She had hugged him the night before, a moment that he played over and over in his head when he made it back to his bed. The way she pulled him close and he could feel her breathe on his neck; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Now, in the cold of the night, he had an excuse to get close to her again.

He grabbed the only blanket in the tower and wrapped it around his shoulders and walked out to the ledge. He looked out to the grounds and then down at Andi, she had made herself into the tiniest of balls trying to keep herself warm. He took in another deep breath and sat down behind her, she looked down and to her side wondering what the hell he was doing but said and did nothing.

Daryl shuffled forward and let his legs hang either side of Andi "we uh, um, gotta get warm" he mumbled into her back scooting closer so that her back was now pressed against his chest "you, uh, don't want to get sick or somethin'." He was praying that she wouldn't turn around and see that he was as bright red as a Christmas light or that that she might be able to feel his heart that was almost beating out of his chest.

But she hadn't moved or reacted at all and he was suddenly worried that he had made a huge mistake and went to move away but she put her hand on his leg to stop him from going.

Andi was surprised when he had moved to sit behind her, it was a logical move to get warm but she never expected the man to actually do it. She felt him tense up and try to move away she almost cried out for him to stop and not go but instead she just put her hand on his leg and pushed back deeper into his chest. She knew that him making this move would have gone against everything he was and she didn't want him to stop or move away. She could feel him hesitate putting his hands on her hips so she took hold of each hand and pulled them around her waist, pulling him even closer. He suddenly remembered the blanket and pulled his hands away and pulled the blanket around both his and her shoulders and turned them into a small cocoon.

It was working and they both felt instantly warmer, after a few moments she felt Daryl relax and she smiled to herself. Ok, she may not have gotten him to open up to her and tell her how he felt, or about his past but she felt that she had gotten something even better. He was not afraid to touch her, to pull her close and he really didn't want her to catch her death of cold. She looked up to the night sky and took in the crisp night air.

"Full moon" she said "all the crazies will be out tonight."

Daryl smiled at the comment "plenty out already" he said pulling the blanket around them both and resting his head on her shoulder "living and dead".

* * *

Blake had woken up a few hours later with a splitting headache in a cell that was empty but for a single bed, sink and toilet.

"What the fuck" he said to himself holding his head in his hands "happened?"

He stood up and moved to the bars at the end of his cell and tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Hey!" he shouted trying to see down each end of the cell block "Anyone there?" he shouted only to have it echo back to him.

"Well" he said to himself "you made it into the prison" with half a smile "not you just gotta get that bitch of a woman and get the fuck out of here. with her, dead or alive."

* * *

The next morning came with a mist across the grounds and the ever present groaning from the walkers in by the guard tower. The pair had moved back so that Daryl could lean against the wall of the guard tower and Andi had, for the first time in months, slept peacefully through the night.

Daryl had remained on watch from where Andi had manoeuvred herself into a position where she was sitting sideways in-between his legs with her head resting on his chest. "That can't be comfortable" he thought to himself but couldn't bring himself to wake her as she didn't seem to getting aggravated like normal and she looked so peaceful.

He could hear someone coming up the stairs and thought it would be either Beth or Carol with some breakfast for them both and was disappointed when he saw it was Carol.

Carol stopped and stared at the pair and the position they were in, she knew that they were getting closer but she didn't think that Daryl would let himself be taken in by her like this. He barely let her touch him and now here he was curled up under and blanket with HER.

"Thought you would like some breakfast" she said putting the bowls down in the guard tower and knocking down some trays that were on the table, which woke Andi with a start.

"Shit!" she shouted loudly scrambling to her feet with her bowie knife in hand "what the..?" she trailed off when she realised it was Carol. She looked down at Daryl who was still sitting on the floor. "I sleep all night?" she asked to which Daryl nodded standing up.

"Sure did" he said "Didn't want to wake you, thought you could use the sleep."

"Thanks" she said cracking her neck "might nip inside for ten then you can go get some sleep" she said putting her knife away in its sheath. Daryl smiled and watched her go downstairs completely forgetting that Carol was even there until she made a noise.

"Sorry Carol" he said turning to her picking up the breakfast she had bought up "thanks" he smiled.

"You know" she said watching him eating "I don't trust her Daryl, I don't want you to get hurt. I think she is bad news."

Daryl stopped eating and stared at the woman.

"Where the hell d'that come from?" he asked her putting down the bowl he was eating from "she ain't done nuthin' t' you."

Carol looked at the man "I just don't want you to get hurt" she repeated folding her arms in front of her and looking directly at him "I'm looking out for the best interests of this group Daryl" she said "I don't think you need her distraction at the moment. You're grieving loosing you're brother and Sophia" she said knowing that those two loses were huge to the man in front of her.

But she saw the look in his eyes and that flame of anger rising it them and so she started moving towards the stairs adding "I think that woman has other motives for being here, that she is hiding something."

"You aint my mother" he said getting angry that she was, once again, putting her nose into his business "I don't need ya to be worrin' about me gettin' hurt, I can take care o' myself. I don't need or want ya fussin' over me, ya hear?"

Carol nodded and gave him that thin lipped smile she always did before scurrying quickly down the stairs, she could hear him cursing after her but chose to ignore him.

She only wanted the best for him after all and one day he would see that, but she now knew that could not happen while that woman, that Andi was still in this camp and that now, she had to prove it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carol went back inside the prison and saw Andi chatting with Michonne, the pair were laughing about something. Michonne never laughed, thought Carol and she watched as Andi said her goodbyes and made her way out, back to Daryl.

"What does he see in her?" Carol said to herself, biting her lip; she needed a plan.

A plan to expose the intruder into their group and she had a fair idea of the person who could help her with that, problem was that only Rick and Daryl had the keys to get to him.

* * *

"Ya girlfriend left did she?" Andi teased a yawning Daryl as she walked onto the ledge with a smile.

"Stop" he simply said holding up one hand to her, too tired to argue which only made Andi laugh more.

"I'm sorry" she said finally but still smiling "Go sleep Daryl" she put her hand on his arm and motioned for him to leave, he didn't flinch which given his tiredness didn't surprise Andi "Glenn and Maggie are coming up in an hour or so, I think I can manage on my own 'til then."

Daryl didn't object and made his way quickly back to his cell, placing his weapons and poncho down in the corner of the cell and emptying his pockets he fell face first onto the bed. Asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Andi sat back down, once again dangling her legs over the edge of the tower. The morning was beautiful, the chill in the air was going and the sun was the only thing in the sky. She smiled to herself about what had happened the night before and at her surprise that she was practically lying on Daryl when she woke up, she didn't need to get him to open up to her, nor did she really want to. Actions spoke louder than words and by him doing what he did last night meant he was slowly letting her in and that thought made her happy.

She smiled as she lifted the binoculars to have a look along the tree line. There were more and more walkers coming this way everyday since the fight had happened with Blake's men, the sound of the shots had obviously bought all of the walkers that were in the area of the prison stumbling right to them. It didn't really matter though, the gate and fence was secure and the prison walls remained strong. Didn't really matter about the threat outside the prison, only the ones in the newly cleared cells.

She put the binoculars down and looked up at the clear sky, her mind started thinking about her life before the world turned to shit. She thought about her beautiful daughter, her first words, giggle, her first steps, she was the most adorable little girl, always smiling.

But as normal her mind went to those three days in Blake's camp. Her dreams were always filled of the face of her husband, bruised and bleeding and the screams of her daughter. The feeling of totally helplessness as the men were violating the two people she loved more in the world than her life itself. Every night since those days she had dreamed nightmares filled with those visions and sounds, until last night. Last night she had dreamed of those times before, the fun times, the good times. It was the most peaceful nights sleep and she knew that Daryl, in all his awkwardness, had been the cause of it. He had put aside his own fears and shyness so that she could get a solid nights sleep, the thought made her smile.

She was pulled out of the day dream by the sound of Glenn and Maggie coming up the stairs, they were laughing about something and Andi knew that the moment she was out of the tower they would be all over each other.

"Hey Andi" Maggie smiled as they both came through the door, Glenn with his arms around her waist "Your relief is here" she said lifting her arm out and making a little bow.

"Thanks guys, be nice to have some time to my self" she smiled "might check out the grounds again, just to make sure its all secure."

"I'm sure they will be Andi, you only checked them yesterday. When do you think that Rick will be back?" Glenn asked from the guards room, he was worried that something might have happened to their leader "how long should we wait for them to come back? What do we do if they don't come back?"

"I think it just means they had to go further out than they anticipated" Andi said gathering up her machetes and folding the blanket "they'll be fine Glenn" she said smiling at the Korean man. She liked both Glenn and Maggie, not just because of the fact they had bought her to the camp but she found the man quite funny and Maggie was a tough little thing, not afraid to get her hands dirty if needed.

Andi smiled, said her goodbyes and made her way down the stairs and out to the yard. She saw Michonne working out in the shade and Beth was walking around cradling Judith under the morning sun. She smiled and went inside to her cell, she sat down on her bunk and sat looking at the wall, loosing her thoughts once more.

* * *

Carol had watched Daryl come in and go straight to his cell, she waited for a couple of minutes before going quietly up only to find him passed out on his bunk.

"The poor man" she thought "so tired he didn't even take his shoes off, all because he stayed awake all night to let her sleep" she sighed and was about to walk away but not before she noticed the bunch of keys sitting on top of his poncho, right there.

She moved softly into the cell and stopped to listen to Daryl snoring lightly "he's totally out of it" she thought as she knelt down and reached for the keys "he will thank me when I find out the truth about Andi."

She picked up the keys and backed slowly out of the cell, wrapping her hands around the jingling keys, not once taking her eyes off the sleeping Daryl. She walked into her own cell and sat down on her bunk, the keys in her hands.

"This is the right thing to do" she said to herself standing up "everyone has been so blinded by Andi, bringing the extra guns and ammunition, securing the grounds. But now they had all of these extra men to feed, because of her."

She stood at the door of her cell and looked to see who was around, Herschel was in the kitchen area, Beth and Michonne had gone outside and Maggie and Glenn were preparing to go up to the tower to relieve Andi. The coast was clear. She took a deep breath and went down the stairs from the perch and stood at the door that she knew lead to the two separated men. She tried a couple of keys until she found the right one and she slipped in just pulling the door but not locking it behind her.

She knew that the area had been cleared and it didn't take her long to find the first cleared cell block, she looked in and saw that one of the cell doors was shut "one of them must be in here" she thought, unlocking the door and again leaving it slightly open, not locked. She walked slowly up to the cell with the closed door and peered inside.

John was lying on his bunk, hands behind his head. He had heard the cell door open and was expecting to see the redneck. The little fella was a tough bastard, he thought, thinking of the man responsible for the bruise down the right side of his face and the ones covering his body.

"Well hello there" he said sitting up as Carol came into view. She was clutching the keys to her chest and looked like a deer stuck in headlights. "Didn't know there were any other women in here 'cept the black ninja. Why don't you come closer" he said getting up from the bunk and standing at the locked door, putting his arms through the bars and leaning on them, eyeing the woman. "I don't bite" he said licking his lips. It had been a while since he had a woman, she wasn't much to look at but he really didn't care, he had needs.

"Are you Blake?" Carol asked quietly, not moving any closer to the man "Andi says you're dangerous."

John grinned "that little spitfire huh, yeah she would" he stopped and looked at the woman "yeah, I'm Blake" he lied "you wanna help me out here, I can make it worth your while."

"How'd you mean? How do you know I want anything?" Carol asked, the man scared her but she had a purpose and she needed to see it through.

John laughed "I aint stupid, never seen you before, never even knew you existed so you're either here out of curiosity or you have a reason and given you have already mentioned the spitfire, I'd say that she's the reason why you're here."

"I never thought you were stupid" Carol said quietly still clutching the keys to her chest "I just want to know what you know about her" she said taking a step closer to the man.

John smiled and licked his lips, if he played this right he might be able to get a couple of birds with one stone "I'll make a deal with ya" he said slyly "You let me at least walk around the cell block here and I'll tell ya anything ya want."

Carol took a step back "let you out?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on, I've been locked up in here" he said holding out his hands to the woman "I've been beaten and locked in here, I just wanna stretch my legs a little wider than in this little cell. Stretch my arms where I'm not touching the walls. Ya know what I mean?" He asked, trying to pile on the charm, he could tell this woman was a weak woman, like a mouse. He just needed a little more time to work on her and then could really have some fun.

Carol looked at the man, he seemed ok and his reasoning for wanting out seemed valid. The only reason why they were locked up was because of Andi's word, how'd they know that Blake was going to come armed, maybe they saw the fire power they had and just acted in self defence.

She stepped forward and fumbled with the keys, stepping to the lock she didn't see the hand come darting through the bars and grabbing her by the neck.

"Easier than I thought" John spat in her face "ya should'a listened to the spitfire" he grinned grabbing the keys off the terrified woman.

* * *

Andi heard the screams first, she grabbed her guns and machetes and ran from her cell stopping at Daryl's, the piercing scream had woken him to.

"What the hell?" he said grabbing his crossbow and rushing to the perch, he stopped when he saw Andi at the bottom staring at the slightly ajar door her gun pointed into the gap.

Someone had gone in to John and Blake's cells, someone had opened the doors.

"What was that scream" Herschel came in from the living area.

"Who's missin'? Daryl asked the man as Andi made her way carefully to the door, looking down the hall.

"It's Carol" she said quietly "Michonne, Beth and Maggie are all outside. Has to be Carol."

Daryl nodded and turned to Herschel "my keys are in my cell, get Beth to run up and get them and lock this door. OK. You don't open it for anyone but Andi, Carol or me." Herschel nodded and called for Beth, he watched the pair go through the door and disappear into the darkness and now silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Firstly, warning, there is some cussing in this chapter. Also, huge thank you to Darkshadow008 and mrskaz453! Your help, encouragement and support has been just what I've needed!**

Chapter 16

Herschel watched them disappear into the darkness and called out for Beth who had heard the screams from outside and was already in the living area, putting Judith into her carry cot.

"Bethy, run up stairs and get Daryl's keys, grab Andi's rifle as well" he shouted at her standing by the open door, pistol in hand. Beth nodded and ran up the stairs to Daryl's room and then Andi's.

"Wait" Herschel thought "keys!"

"Daddy" Beth ran down the stairs with the rifle in her hands but no keys "there weren't any keys in his room."

"Of course not, she must have Daryl's set" he sighed trying to think of something to secure the door, something that would give them time should either Blake or John get past Andi and Daryl.

"What about Rick's handcuffs?" Beth asked as if knowing exactly what her father was thinking about, she had no idea what had happened but she knew the times when her father was worried and this was definitely one of those times.

"They'll have to do" Herschel said, as she ran to the living area to grab a pair that was in the storage, they closed the door and secured them as best they could as Michonne walked into the block, katana drawn.

* * *

Daryl and Andi had made it Johns block and as expected found it empty, there had been no sign of a struggle.

"She opened his cell" Andi said quietly to Daryl "I don't get it, why? Why risk the group like this?" She knew why, everyone would know why. Ever since Andi had come into the camp she had been like a stalker, obsessed with Daryl and even more so lately with Andi.

"C'mon" Daryl mumbled "lets see where they gone" he paused "got a fair idea."

They both did, Andi knew that John would go to his brother and if they had Carol, well she will wish that her husband was still alive than be alone with those two men.

They moved silently down the hall, Andi on one side and Daryl on the other, between them with Daryl's hunting skills and Andi's army skills they did make a pretty efficient team. They never needed to say a work to each other, they knew when to hold back and when to back up the other when it came to moving around corners or through doorways. They worked in silence, but then again it was the fact there was silence that worried them both.

* * *

"I heard the scream" Michonne said to Herschel "what happened?"

"Carol stole Daryl's keys, went in to the cells, we think John or both men have her. Daryl and Andi have gone in, this was the best we can do to secure the door without the keys" he motioned to the handcuffs "I think we need to get some fire power in here" he looked at Michonne "just in case."

Michonne nodded, she wanted to go in and help her friends but thought better of it, if they failed this would be the last line of defence for the prison and if done right it could be done effectively.

"We can use Andi's bottle neck trick" she said taking one of the semi-automatics and a couple boxes of ammunition "Beth" she said to the young blonde "I think we need to get Glenn down here and maybe you take Judith up to the guard tower, you can hide up there with Maggie until this is over."

Beth nodded and picked up the baby and some blankets and ran out to the yard, Glenn appeared moments later and was quickly filled in by Herschel what had happened.

"So we now risk losing three members of our group because of one stupid woman?" Glenn sighed, he was already worried that Rick and Carl wouldn't be coming back and even though Daryl was rough around the edges he was still a valued member of the group, as was Andi now, she had proven herself to everyone in the group.

"I just don't understand why she would do something like this" he said quietly picking up a rifle and ammunition and following Michonne into the block, settling himself up in one of the cells to give himself some cover.

"Damn that woman" he sighed.

* * *

Andi and Daryl had made it to Blake's cell block and as expected the door was open, Andi knelt on the floor and peeked around the door, she could hear muffled voices, sounds. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes before looking across at Daryl and nodded he leaned to his right into the block and understood straight away why Andi looked away like she did.

He looked at Andi and her body language had changed completely, her eyes were now filled with that absolute look of hatred and fire that he saw the first time she was face to face again with Blake and also when she had recognised John.

Before he could say anything to her she stood up and simply said to him "stay here, stay out of sight" before flicking the safety off her handguns and spinning around, filling the doorway.

"Fuck me!" John shouted out, startled by the appearance of the shadow in the door, he dropped the now bound, gagged and half naked Carol onto the floor and froze.

Andi had her hand guns trained on John, she looked down at Carol who had been beaten but was alive, with tears streaming down her face, her eyes pleading to Andi for help.

"Where's Blake?" she asked, ignoring the woman's sobs, she took a step into the block and put both guns on John "where?" she shouted her voice echoing around the now silent block.

"Right here my little spitfire" Blake rushed out of the cell closest to where Carol was sobbing on the floor, he picked her up and held her own knife to her throat.

Andi licked her lips "damn I wish I had my rifle" she thought "boom boom, two shots and I could take them both out. But no, a quick death is way to good for these two animals." Andi had something else in mind for them, now she just had to get them alone.

Daryl had moved into the spot that Andi was in and listened, his crossbow ready. He knew that she wanted to take them down and he knew that she should be the one to. He could hear Carol's sobs from the hall, at least she was still alive but in what state would she be in he didn't know. He had never seen so much hate in someone's eyes before and it scared him, it scared him that she isn't thinking straight and might make a decision that could hurt her, or worse kill her.

"Ah not a step closer" Blake said pushing the blade into Carol's throat, drawing a sliver of blood down her neck "what are we going to do now huh?" he asked grinning.

"Well I have two guns and you have a knife, I think I win" Andi said coldly not taking her eyes off either John or Blake.

"Yeah but we have this bitch" he said to Carol with the grin still on his face, he turned his head to her and licked her cheek. The motion made Andi's skin crawl, a flashback flicked in her mind of her daughter screaming and the fire came back to her eyes.

"Had the bitch" John laughed punching his brother in the shoulder, the pair laughed.

Daryl's heart sank a bit when he heard John say that, they had raped Carol, they had violated her, after everything that the poor woman had gone through with her husband and now this.

"I'll tell you what spitfire" Blake smiled "I'll make you a deal, a trade. I'll give you this bitch, for you" he pointed Carol's knife at Andi "We got some unfinished business."

"And we'll take your guns to" John added rubbing his hands together, licking his lips.

"Don't do it Andi" Daryl said to himself "Don't you dare do it" he closed his eyes and bought his crossbow up to rest on his forehead.

Andi looked to each man and then to Carol, even though Carol had gotten herself into this mess, no-one deserved to have this happen to them

"You already failed your daughter" she thought to herself "and failed your husband, now you can go a little way to make up for that" she sighed and nodded, clicking the safety on the handguns and flicking them over in her hands.

"I'll drop them once you let her go and out" she said watching as Blake dropped Carol on the ground and they laughed as she crawled towards Andi.

Andi knelt down to Carol and whispered "Daryl is outside the door" before practically lifting her up and pushing her out of the block, and into Daryl's arms. She closed the door and backed away looking at a stunned Daryl.

"What you doin'?" he asked her, holding onto a now limp but sobbing Carol.

"Get her safe" Andi said motioning to Carol, turning to look at the two grinning men in the cell block "I wont be long."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, big WARNING on this one.. quite a bit of cussing and quite a bit of violence and not of the walker kind... don't say I didn't warn you. Huge thanks to Darkshadow008 for your help with this one... **

**I will probably come back to this to fix up anything... review and let me know what you think.. good? bad? **

**Thanks for reading.  
**

Chapter 17

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulders and picked up the sobbing Carol, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Herschel could hear footsteps and motioned for Glenn and Michonne to be ready, all guns were pointed to the cell doors when Daryl appeared, carrying a limp and bloody Carol.

"Oh my god" Glenn gasped his hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide with recognition of who Daryl was carrying and what had happened to her.

"C'mon" Daryl shouted "open the damn door" he barked the order at Glenn who was standing in shock looking at the pair.

Daryl looked pissed off, he was so angry that Andi had traded herself for Carol, she hadn't needed to do it. They could have taken both Blake and John themselves and saved Carol in the process. The men only had a knife but now they not only had two guns, two machetes, any number of knives that Andi had on her but most importantly they had Andi.

Herschel got the doors open and let Daryl through before securing them again handing the key to Michonne who would stand watch at the door. He followed Daryl up to Carol's cell where he had placed the still bound woman; Herschel looked from Carol to Daryl

"Andi?" he asked kneeling down to Carol as Daryl cut the ropes around her wrists and legs. Carol grabbed hold of his hand and held tight.

"Please don't leave me" she begged him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going back to get Andi" Daryl said simply pulling his hand from Carol's and grabbing Andi's rifle.

"Is she ok?" Glenn asked quietly, still in shock at the scene in front of him, glad that Maggie was safe in the guard tower.

"I don't know" he said quietly before nodding at Herschel "you're in good hands now Carol, I can't leave 'er to them, I gotta go back." With that he left the room and rushed down to the door.

"I'll come with you" Michonne said to him opening up the handcuffs to let him through.

"No" he said turning to stop her from coming through, she went to speak but he cut her off "of the people left here, you're the only one who will stand even half a chance to stop these things. If somethin' happens to either of us down there, you need to be here to end 'em."

While she didn't like it, Michonne agreed "Ok, be careful Daryl" he nodded and slipped into the darkness once more.

* * *

"Carol! Carol!" Herschel gently shook her to snap her out of the wailing that she was now doing after Daryl left "I need you to calm down so that I can help you."

"It was horrible Herschel" she said through whimpers looking up at the kindly farmer, the bruise around both of her eyes turning black and the blood dripping from her nose crusting over lips. Herschel had pulled her blanket over her bare and bruising legs, he really needed Maggie here.

"Glenn" he said "you need to get Maggie" he turned to see the man eyes widen "I know, I'm not too happy about her coming down into this kind of threat but I need her help here."

Glenn nodded and ran for the guard tower coming back after a few minutes followed closely by a shocked Maggie.

"Oh my god" she said rushing to Carols side, Herschel was glad that upon seeing Maggie, Carol calmed down enough for him to assess her.

"Glenn" he said quietly turning to look at the man "I think we got it from here, go help Michonne."

Glenn snapped out his trance and backed out of the room, Herschel pulled the makeshift curtains closed and set to work cleaning up and making Carol more comfortable, because he sure as hell had a list of questions he wanted to ask her when she was well enough.

* * *

Andi listened to Daryl run down the hall and she looked at the two grinning men in front of her.

How she hated them, with every inch of her body. She would take great satisfaction in ending their lives; she had waited so long for this moment, to be alone with the two of them. Ideally she would have preferred one on one but she would take this, and she would make them suffer for what they have done to her.

"Now what?" she said, calm with her hands on her hips. Perhaps she was being over confident, the thing was she knew that she could beat both of these men, she had done it before and last time it was harder, the rest of the group was chasing her as well.

"John" Blake said throwing his brother the set of keys "go lock the doors" he grinned we don't want anyone disturbing our fun" he said rubbing his hands together.

Andi looked at both men and moved around to the side of the block, keeping both men a fair distance between her. She didn't want one of them to get the jump on her and she was ready for just that to happen. John locked the door and threw the keys back to Blake; he stood by the door and waited.

"God damn it" he thought looking the woman up and down, licking his lips; he was going to enjoy this. This bitch was the only one they had taken that had gotten away from their camp before they could kill her. "Although we probably wouldn't have killed her" he thought "too good a ride, when they fought back it always made it all the more sweeter fucking their brains out."

Andi looked from one man to the other, ready for them.

"You know" Blake said "you were the only one that made it out of our camp, ever. We looked for ya, oh yeah we looked but it was like you disappeared into thin air" he smiled at her, scratching his chin.

"So where'd you go? Climb a tree of somethin'?" he went on but before she could dignify the question with an answer she realised her mistake, but it was too late.

While Blake had been talking to her, John had been moving quietly behind her and into a position to be able to lunge at her which he did with cat like precision.

"Shit" she cried out and tried to jump out of his way but even if she had managed to avoid the larger brother, Blake had pounced into her path. Her heart was racing as she felt John pull her arms awkwardly behind her back, almost pulling them out of their sockets while Blake kicked her in the stomach.

"Ahhh" she cried out, the pain was excruciating, from both her arms which were now the only things holding her up from falling to the ground as her legs gave way. She could hear John laughing behind her as Blake's fist came down onto the side of head, blood flying from her mouth.

"Agh fuck Blake" John protested "don't fuck 'er face up to much" he laughed yanking her higher up by her now aching arms "she gotta be able to open that pretty mouth up wide." They both laughed as she spit out a dark red glob onto the ground.

Her head was spinning as Blake kicked her again but this time on her right shoulder, she heard the pop as it clicked out of place and she screamed. She had broken bones before but with the pressure of John pulling back on the arm and then Blake's kick it made the spasms even more and she started to dry wretch with the pain.

John dropped her onto the ground where he noticed something sticking out from the top of her jeans; she had stuffed her bowie knife there as she ran out of her cell after hearing Carols scream.

"What's this?" he smiled reaching down to her ankles and pulling her jeans down to her knees, the knife fell to the floor beside her. He bent down and picked up the knife, it was sharp and well looked after. He looked up and grinned at his brother and then both looking down at the crumpled woman at their feet.

Andi was trying to focus on controlling her breathing, her shoulder hurt like hell and her head was spinning so fast she felt as if she was going to fall off the ground. She kept trying to vomit but as she had hardly anything yet to eat for breakfast nothing was coming up, she was grateful, one less humiliation in front of these two animals. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to will the pain away. She was greeted to the last vision of her husband as she looked into his dying eyes, the light fading from them and the blood cascaded out of his throat.

She was jerked out of it though by the feeling of cold steel at her the base of her spine, she tried to reach around with her free hand but Blake grabbed it back and put his foot into her other shoulder.

"Move again" he spat at her "and I'll fucking break this one."

She felt the blade cut and a trickle of blood running down her side, she bit her lip so hard she could taste blood in her mouth, she would not give them the satisfaction of screaming. She closed her eyes again, willing herself to try and think of something, anything else.

"Get her panties off" she heard Blake say, she tried to struggle but was welcomed with the feeling that her arm was about to be ripped off and she relaxed. She could feel the blade as it cut through her knickers leaving her once again exposed to these two men.

"Been a while since we seen ya ay spitfire?" Blake smiled kneeling in front of her as he started to undo his zipper. Andi tried to move again "anything you stick in my mouth" she spat "is gonna to come off."

Blake laughed "oh is that right?" he leant down so his face was centimetres from hers, he put his hand on her right shoulder and squeezed.

Andi screamed, it was a piercing scream that vibrated through the whole prison, she passed out no long after hearing John say "wont be biting anythin' off now will she" before laughing that demonic laugh. Just as it all went black as she felt John grip her hips and penetrate her, the pain from her shoulder disappeared and she now felt nothing.

* * *

Daryl stopped at the sound of the scream it sent chills down his spine and he sprinted down to where Andi was, he hoped, still alive.

He stopped just before the locked door and steadied himself to look into the block, he closed his eyes and inched forward.

It would not have mattered if he jumped into the hallway and did a dance, neither John or Blake were worried about what was happening outside of the cell block.

Andi was lying on her stomach spread-eagled on the floor, little pools of blood where under her limp body.

She wasn't moving.

Blake had lifted her hips off the group and was thrusting hard but slowly in-between her legs, he was groaning. John was slouching on the floor leaning against one of the cell doors, every now and again he would kick his leg out connecting with her shoulder and laugh.

She was out cold and didn't move.

"Fuck" Daryl muttered to himself as Blake finished, John took his place once more laughing at the black bruises appearing on her hips and body. Daryl could see he had the knife in his hand and had leaned down with it doing something to her back but he couldn't quite see from the spot he was sitting.

"Ok Dixon" he said to himself looking at John's back, he could take John out easily with the rifle and then wound Blake. He didn't want to kill Blake just yet, he wanted to make Blake suffer and suffer bad. He knelt on the ground and aimed at Johns head, he didn't want the man to re-animate as a walker.

He looked through the scope and figured he could hit John and then get Blake in the shoulder. He took a deep breath but was about to fire when he heard foot steps behind him. He spun around to find Rick hugging the wall, his colt ready.

"Sure am glad to see you" Daryl muttered "you got the keys to the damn cell?" he asked.

Rick nodded and looked into the cell block, he slid back down against the wall hitching his breath. "God" he said rubbing his temple "you got a plan?" he asked.

Daryl nodded "shot John in the head, wound Blake. I think Andi would like to finish him and I would like a few hours with him myself."

Rick pulled out his set of keys, set his colt and nodded.

Daryl pulled the rifle back up to his shoulder and looked through the scope, he fired, the shot hitting John square in the back of the head. John fell forward landing on top of Andi. Blake was to slow to get up and was thrown against the cell doors, a hole through his own shoulder.

Rick opened the door and the pair moved into the cell, he went to Blake while Daryl went straight to Andi, pushing the dead weight of John off her in disgust.

"Rick" he shouted "a blanket" Rick threw Daryl the blanket and turned to secure Blake. The shot had gone straight through and wasn't life threatening.

"What the fuck" Blake mumbled "you fucking shot me!"

"Yeah' Rick said looking over at Daryl who had turned over the unconscious Andi and was wrapping her in the blanket, the care on the man's face was like shooting a bullet through Rick's own heart "you're gonna wish he had killed you" Rick said to the man before knocking him out with his colt.

"Shit" Daryl sighed to himself looking at Andi, she was a mess, John had sliced her back up, her shoulder was sitting in a position that mad even him want to gag. Her face was covered in blood and contorted, her hair matted with blood and semen. He tried to push her hair out of her eyes but got his fingers tangled in the blooded hair.

He picked her up and carried her carefully out of the block and straight to Herschel. He placed her carefully down on the bunk "Herschel" was all he could say before backing away from them both.

He watched as Herschel and Maggie got to work peeling back the blanket, Maggie turned and gagged when she saw what was left of Andi's shoulder.

Daryl stood in silence, anger growing inside him. "Carol" he said loud enough for Rick to hear, it didn't take Rick long to see the anger rising in the man. Michonne had filled him in that it was Carol who had opened the door and that it was Carol who let John out.

Daryl turned and pushed past both Rick and Glenn "Daryl" Rick said taking hold of Daryl's arm.

"Rick" Daryl turned, calm but angry "I just wanna talk to 'er, to try t' understand why she did this" he was breathing heavy trying to contain the anger that was growing inside him.

"Rick!" Herschel's voice suddenly boomed from inside the cell "I need you in here, now."

The tone of Herschel's voice bought both Rick and Daryl back into the cell to find Maggie administering CPR and Herschel chest compressions on an unresponsive Andi.

"Daryl" Herschel said calmly "son, this isn't the place for you right now."

"Herschel I can help" he protested.

"Now Daryl! We can handle this but you need to leave" Herschel stood up and Rick instantly took over from the farmer as he ushered Daryl from the room "Please Daryl, you need to give us some space."

Daryl sighed and nodded "yeah I'll give you space" he thought, turning and heading down to Carol's cell. "She's got some fucking explaining to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Herschel and Maggie spent hours working on Andi while the rest of the group, except Michonne who had taken the guard, waited in the living area, no-one spoke, they just sat in silence.

Carol had been sedated, which it seemed was the best thing for her because Glenn was sure that Daryl was going to kill her when he stormed down to her cell after being kicked out of Herschel's cell while they tried to revive Andi.

Herschel came out onto the perch and was greeted by Daryl bounding up the stairs to him, his eyes red, whether through lack of sleep or worry or both.

"Well" Daryl demanded of Herschel, Rick and the others closed in behind him.

"She's stable" he said before pausing "for now, but she can't be left alone and if anything happens, anything doesn't look right you need to come get me." Everyone nodded and agreed.

Rick and Daryl helped the man down the stairs and into the living area where he sat wearily, his hands still covered in blood.

He sighed and took in a deep breath "Does anyone know her blood type?" he asked already knowing the answer but he hoped that maybe it might have come up, he looked at Daryl who shook his head sadly and looked to the floor.

"Or is anyone 'O' blood type" Herschel asked.

"'O'?" Glenn stepped forward.

"Universal blood type" Daryl muttered "Anyone can have 'O' blood." The comment from Daryl shocked everyone in the group, how the hell did a hillbilly know something like that?

No-one knew what to say, Beth went to her father and sat down.

"Is she going to be ok pa?" she asked quietly wrapping her arms around her father's waist as he embraced his youngest daughter.

He sighed "I honestly do not know" he said looking from Rick to Daryl "she lost a fair bit of blood from the wounds on her back, the left side of her jaw is fractured, but not broken and I'm pretty sure her left eye socket has been broken but I won't know until the swelling goes down. And those are the injuries I can see, without the proper equipment that's the best I can do unless you can find a x-ray machine here or a hospital that is still running."

"Thank you" Rick said, breaking the silence in the room "Herschel once again."

"Don't mention it. Andi was" he stopped himself "Is a member of this group, as is Carol. I will help both women and anyone else who needs it. Physically or mentally. But now, I am going to get some sleep, wake me, if anything changes with either woman."

He started to walk away from the group but stopped "Rick" he said "can I speak with you in private?"

"Of course" Rick lifted himself up form the chair and walked over to the vet.

"Wait, if it's to do with Andi then I wanna know" Daryl pushed his way forward to stand next to Rick, nothing was going to move him. Rick nodded.

"It's ok Herschel, we wouldn't have either woman now if it wasn't for Daryl"

Herschel looked back and forth from both men "I think we need to go to a pharmacy and get morning after pills" the request took both men by surprise, neither had thought of the possibility of the ordeal that both women had been through could lead to pregnancy. "Carol may not have been subjected to it as much as Andi but they both need it, just in case."

Rick nodded again and rubbed his temple "There's that pharmacy that Maggie and Glenn always went to and Carl and I saw a few further up the road, one of them has to have them" he said.

"Who should go though?" Daryl asked.

"I will, I'll take Carl out again" he stepped away from the pair "I can take Beth as well if you like Herschel, get her out of here for a while."

Herschel thought for a second and nodded, his youngest was a gentle soul, not hardened like her sister Maggie. She had been busying herself with Judith since Lori's death, maybe getting away for a few hours will help her, clear her head and get her away from the horror that was in this prison. He nodded, agreed and slowly walked away.

They all watched as the vet hobbled away and as Andi was in his bunk he opted to take hers.

"What a day" he said to himself as lowered himself onto the bunk and laid down, his mind racing with the vision of both women, bruises and lacerations, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Andi woke to pain, all over her body. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, she couldn't open her eyes and that scared her. She tried to move her arms but a shot of pain ran through body like an electric shock. She couldn't scream either; something was holding her mouth shut except for a small tube that had been helping her to breathe. All she could do was moan.

"Andi? Andi"

"Who was that?" Andi thought, the voice sounded so muffled and distant she had to strain to listen, problem was straining to do anything just made her dizzy.

"Andi, it's Maggie" she just made out the voice saying, she felt a hand taking her own, all Andi wanted to do was push the her away.

"Andi, Dad and I tried to fix you up" she heard the voice go on "I'm gonna go get pa, ok? I'll be right back" Maggie had said releasing the grip on Andi's hand and running out of the cell.

Andi heard someone else come in the room, trying to open her eyes but no matter how hard she tried they just would not open.

"Andi?" a different voice this time, muffled and again distant, the steps came closer and the person sat down next to her, but didn't touch her.

"Daryl" she thought "only Daryl wouldn't touch me."

"It's Daryl" said the voice "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't get back soon enough."

All Andi could do was groan, she wanted to say "what the hell are you talking about! I told you to go. This isn't your fault!"

"Daryl" yet another muffled and distant voice entered, this time a deeper voice, "must be Herschel" she reasoned.

"I just wanted to say my piece to 'er that's all" Daryl said looking down at her, he hated seeing her like this. All because two guys couldn't keep it in their pants and a woman, well a woman who was obsessed in him.

The thought made him angry and he went to the one place that, at the moment offered him the most solace. Blake's cell.

* * *

Daryl walked up to Blake's cell, the man was still passed out from Ricks hit. He sat down outside the cell, watching, and waiting.

* * *

Two weeks would pass by before Andi was able to even open her eyes and another week before she could at least be moved out of the cell. She would sit up in bed and listen to whom evers turn it was to sit with her, all she longed for was to be alone.

"She hasn't spoken a word" Maggie told Herschel Rick, Daryl and Michonne one day after they had bought her outside for some fresh air "she wont say a thing, she only lets pa touch her, change the dressings. If I go near her she just pulls away. Pa don't think she is going to be able to use her right arm again" she paused and looked to the ground "or see properly out of her eye, he just doesn't have the equipment to fix her properly."

"She hasn't asked for anything?" Rick asked.

"I gave her a pen and paper and said that if she needed anything to write it down" Maggie sighed.

"Did she?" Michonne asked this time.

"The only thing she asked was 'Where is Carol?' and that was it. I told her that Carol was ok, that she was up and about and that she had asked after her and asked if she had said anything about what had happened." Maggie stopped and looked over to where Andi was sitting, staring into nothing, her eyes filled with a darkness that was endless. "I don't know what to do for her any more. She just doesn't want help."

"Yeah, I tried to" Daryl joined in sadly "she wont talk to me, she don't move if I take hand but I look at her and it's like they took the last piece of life from her all that's left is just a body."

They all just looked at Daryl as he took a few steps towards his friend "she ain't the same person she was before."

* * *

Carol had been trying to keep a low profile since she had opened the cell block to John and subsequently Blake, she wasn't angry at John for tricking her into thinking he was Blake, she figured she would have done the same in his shoes.

They had put her through pain and the torment but the end result had been mixed, everyone's attention had now been solely on Andi, including Daryl's but at the same time Andi was now totally reliant on everyone else. The once totally independent woman was now totally dependant on other people to do just about everything for her, and that made Carol happy. Andi was now the biggest burden on the group and she will, Carol was sure, begin to test the patience of the group.

Andi hadn't seen Carol since she pushed the woman into Daryl's arms and closed the cell door on them both, today though, while sitting outside under the sun, in front of everyone, Carol decided to go outside.

"Carol" Rick welcomed the woman outside, they had still not fully discussed what she was doing going into the cells and what she was thinking by letting the men out. As every time it was bought up the woman would clam up, break into a sweat and burst into tears at the memory of what had happened to her. So the group waited to question her, under Herschel's advice, until she was mentally ready.

Andi turned to look at the group "there she is" she thought to herself "the reason why you can't go to the toilet on your own" she could feel the anger growing inside and for the first time in weeks the pain was just a dull ache compared to the fire that was starting to burn inside her.

"Andi wait" Daryl had noticed that Andi was trying to stand up and rushed to her side, she was a little wobbly but she made it up before he got to her.

"I'm ok" she barked at him "I aint a total invalid" she said taking small steps towards the group, her eyes firmly on Carol. She stopped just a meter away from the woman and looked her up and down, her eyes half closed and opened as she licked her lips, her breathing heavy.

She leaned in close to Carol who was paralysed to the spot and Andi whispered "I know what you did, Carol" she shook her head as if there were voices talking to her and looked into the terrified woman's eyes "I know what you're doing" she said before turning and walking away in silence from the group and headed back inside.

"Carol" Rick said watching Andi move painfully slowly, unaided back towards the door, he turned to Carol "what did she mean by that?"

Carol looked to each person, still paralysed to the spot and now panicking that her secret and plan had just been exposed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Daryl had been in Blake's cell for over two hours before anyone realised that he had been gone for so long.

After Andi had gone back inside he had found himself back down at Blake's cell, somewhere he had spent most of his time since Carol had opened cell to them and disrupted his whole world.

"You piece of shit poxy bastard" he said once again as he picked Blake up, throwing him against the wall and raining blow after blow on the man.

He was angry, so angry and that rage had been building and building for the last two weeks. Andi, his friend, had pushed him away and all because of one woman's unhealthy obsession with him, "what the hell was wrong with these women?" he thought looking at the man who had caused all of this "No-one liked Dixon's, no-one wanted to be with them, be around them."

"Stay down" he spat at the man as he tried to crawl into a sitting position, wiping his own mouth with the bank of his hand.

It was agreed after Herschel had done all he could for Andi that first night that Blake would be locked up again in the cell, only Rick would have anything to do with him, take him his food and Herschel was told under no circumstances to visit that man to fix his wound. Herschel had agreed, but under protest, no man should be denied medicinal care.

"Yeah they should" Daryl had retorted "bastard got no rights no more after what he done, lucky he's still alive right now, coulda put a bullet through his brain but figured Andi should be the one to do it."

Since then, Daryl had come down to the cell everyday, always when everyone was busy and wouldn't notice that he was gone and gone to work on Blake.

Today though was different, today he didn't care if people knew he was there, today and for the next few days, he would break Blake.

* * *

Carol went and sat back on her bunk after Andi had all but outed her to the group. She hated her, not only had she come between her and Daryl but now she was also trying her best to destroy her relationships with people that she had been with long before Andi came along.

"What does she know" Carol thought to herself, wringing her hands over and over again "what did they tell her? Why did they tell her?" She looked around her room "what do I do if she says anything else to Rick, Herschel, Daryl?" She gasped at the thought of Daryl finding out about had happened in those cell blocks.

It had been easy for her to drag the emotions out for as long as she could, she would channel the death of Sophia to bring the tears, that had kept the group off her. All she had had to do when they came asking was bring on the tears, hyperventilate a little and they left her alone, now though, thanks to Andi's little comment, that probably wont work.

"Bugger" she said out loud as she heard footsteps coming from the perch "please don't come in here" she closed her eyes and laid down on the bunk, pretending to be asleep. "Please don't come in here" she said to her self over and over again only to be disappointed when the footsteps stopped at her cell.

"Carol?" it was Rick, she should have known he would come here, he was another one taken in by Andi "I think it's time we talked" he said stepping into the cell.

Carol sighed, rolled over and looked at Rick "what do you mean?" she said innocently, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"I need to ask you some questions Carol" he said coming into the cell and sitting down on the stool next to the bunk. This time he was getting answers from her and it didn't matter how much she cried, he wanted to know what the hell was going on with this woman. "This time I need you to answer them" he said leaning forward on his knees.

"Carol, I need to know. I'll be going to Andi next and if she is awake and able I will be asking her the same question, what is going on? What happened with John and Blake" he said looking directly at Carol, there was no way she could avoid answering the question this time.

Carol opened up those big green eyes and quivered her lip, the pose that had gotten her out of so many situations so far. To begin with it was an honest look. After the way Ed had treated her, everyone thought her a bumbling mess, yes she doted after Sophia but she could take any thing the world had thrown at her and with this new threat of Andi, it was no different.

"I really don't know what you mean Rick" she said quietly, pulling the blanket up again to her chin "you know what happened, I made a mistake, John got the keys and then he and Blake raped and beat me" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"But what I need to know Carol is why? You knew the men were dangerous, Andi knew these men from before.." Rick started to say before he heard Carol groan and saw her roll her eyes at Andi's name "what is wrong Carol? This isn't you. Why do you have this thing against Andi? She has done nothing but help this group and she damn well saved your life in there" he was starting to get angry now and her silence was only making him angrier.

Carol didn't know how to respond, she couldn't tell him the truth and she definitely couldn't tell him that it was all because of her feelings towards Daryl. So she did what had worked for her since the ordeal happened, she cried.

"I really can't do this now Rick" she started sobbing into her pillow "I just wanted to protect the group and I got raped because of it, even Ed hadn't ever done that to me" she sobbed in a jumble of words. "I lost my husband and then I found my only daughter had been turned from a loving girl into a monster" she shouted the last few words at Rick.

Rick was stunned for moment, "is Carol losing it?" he thought, she has been pretty unstable for a few weeks now even before the incident with John and Blake. But nothing added up, she skirted around all questions asked and she still had not given anyone in the group a proper answer and that worried him.

* * *

Blake spat out a mouthful of blood and looked up Daryl with a grin on his face "is that all you got redneck?" he laughed.

Daryl placed a kick to the man's gut and watched as he fell to the ground clutching his mid-section.

"Shut up" Daryl knelt down to his face and spat at him "no-one wants to hear ya bile, I don't wanna to hear ya filthy voice" he said taking hold of the man's injured shoulder and squeezing. The shot of pain from the gun wound caused Blake to scream out.

"Is that what ya did to Andi huh?" Daryl shuddered, he could still hear the scream from Andi as he had approached the cell after leaving Carol with Herschel. "Huh? Is it?" he shouted squeezing harder causing the man under him to scream out again.

Blake looked up at Daryl and grinned again "this is nothing" he said through his teeth "bring on the pain" he spat this time at Daryl and was met by a punch to his face.

"So which bitch ya doin'?" Blake grinned "ya should have go on the spitfire, she's a fire cracker that one" he laughed as he saw Daryl's reaction and who just started throwing more punches on Blake.

"Wouldn't know about the other slut" Daryl heard Blake say through the hail of punches and stopped.

"What d'ya say?" he leant in close to the bleeding mess not sure exactly what it was that he had heard coming from Blake's mouth.

Blake laughed "what? You doing the dyke are ya?" he spat another mouthful of blood onto the floor "ya'll that stupid?"

"What the fuck d'ya mean? What are ya sayin'?" Daryl was getting angrier again but he wanted to know what the hell Blake was going on about and so he grabbed hold of the man's shoulder again. "You start talkin' or I'll put this" he held up his hunting knife "through the other one."

Blake laughed "Yeah? Do it" he sat up to meet Daryl's glare "y'll gonna kill me anyway but I'll tell ya this, she begged and begged us not to hurt 'er, we didn't bone 'er" Daryl let go of the man in shock.

"Ya didn't know that did ya?" Blake smiled, loving the fact he now had something over the redneck "yeah we beat 'er up a bit, had ta make her look beat. Then my bro jacked over 'er, and she kept her side of the deal."

"Her side?" Daryl backed away from him and watched as the man slowly stood up, leaning against the cell wall, clutching his midsection, he licked his lips and grinned again.

"Yeah" he smiled "we got the spitfire didn't we?"

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing and he could feel the anger rising deep in his stomach and he rushed the man, spearing Blake to the ground again. He couldn't hold back this time and just kept punching the man until he wasn't moving let alone smiling any more.

Daryl stood up and kicked him in the gut once more "someone's got some explaining to do" he said turning and locking the cell door before storming from the block and heading out to find the one woman who knew the answers and by god she would talk this time.

* * *

Carol was standing at Andi's cell door looking at the woman who was now passed out on her bunk. She knew that Andi knew what she had done and she knew that with that comment she had made out side it would only be a matter of time before Rick and Daryl worked it out.

She stepped into the cell and sat down next the Andi, she looked so peaceful.

"I could end this" she thought to herself "put an end to Andi's pain and so to be treachery. She looked to the top bunk and saw a spare pillow and bite her lip. "Then everything will go back to normal' she reasoned standing up and reaching out for the the pillow. "It would just look like Andi had died in her sleep" she was in a trance by now, convincing herself that this was the only option left.

She took the pillow and held it in her hands and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see I love cliffhangers lol... please review and let me know if you like or dislike anything... Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just had to get this out... thank you for the reviews and follows etc.. also, thanks to Darkshadow008 again... :-) Enjoy and please review your thoughts. Thanks. **

Chapter 20

Daryl was fuming, what the hell had just happened? Was Blake telling the truth? Why would he lie? He already knew that there will come a time that they or at least Andi will kill him so he had nothing lose. But then again he could be just stirring the pot, trying to divide the group and if that was the case it was going to work.

He ran out of the cell block making sure he locked the door behind him, the last thing they all needed was for Blake to wake up and get out. No, he had a plan for Blake and regardless of whether or not Andi could deal with him, Daryl ould get revenege for his friend.

He ran down the hall and fumbled with the keys to unlock the door to the cell block, he needed to speak to Carol and he needed to speak to her right now.

* * *

Carol stood over Andi with the pillow in her hands "it's the right thing to do" she told herself looking down at the sleeping woman "she won't feel a thing and everyone will just think that her injuries finally took her." She licked her lips and took in a deep breath.

Andi had heard someone come into her cell but she was just so exhausted after her outing outside and the unaided walk back into the prison that all she wanted to do now was sleep. "Why are you so stubborn" she scolded herself "Daryl was right there, he wanted to help you." In all honesty she couldn't bare him even touching her, she was now not only damaged goods for happened in the past but she was now damaged goods for something that happened right in front of him. He was the one that shot John and stopped Blake and he had carried her to Herschel. He blamed himself for a decision that was hers and hers alone and she just couldn't stand being near him at the moment because of it.

The pain was like a dull ache in her shoulder but it was manageable on the "over the counter" medication that Herschel had her on.

She listened as the person came into her cell and sat down but she kept her eyes closed, hoping that the person would just leave and after a few minutes when they realised she was sleeping and after some mumbling the person stood up. Andi gave a sigh of relief and rolled on to her back pulling the blanket up to her neck, her eyes still closed.

Carol couldn't believe her luck when Andi rolled onto her back and took it as a sign that what she was about to do was the right thing. Grabbing the pillow she glanced over her shoulder to the closed curtains of the cell and listened, nothing, it's now or never she thought leaning forward.

Carol pushed the pillow down onto Andi's face and held it there; she could feel Andi start to struggle under her. So she applied more pressure down.

"Humpf" Andi felt the pressure down on her face as the pillow was pushed down with a fair amount of force. "Don't panic" she told herself as she reached up with her good arm trying to grab the person that was trying to kill her.

"Panic and you die" she thought lashing out with her arm but not connecting with anything. She started to kick but as her legs were under the blankets that was pointless and did nothing.

Everything started going a little bit hazy as she tried gasping for air.

"You need to turn" she told herself desperately "you need to turn or you're going to die."

But turning would mean that she had to lie on her damaged shoulder and just trying to rotate onto it was causing those shots of pain all over her body again. "Come on!" she call out as she took in the last deep breath she could through the pillow and pushed herself over onto her side with her good arm and feet and with the momentum of turning pushing the pillow off her face.

Carol fell back and landed on the floor and for a couple of seconds there was silence as the two women looked at each other.

Andi could not believe who she was looking at, she knew that by saying what she had in the yard earlier would cause Carol to do something but she didn't expect it to be murder and she didn't expect it to be so soon. She tried to sit up, the pain in her shoulder was excruciating and bought tears to her eyes, but she never once took her eyes off Carol.

Carol looked around the room, she was sure the noise would have bought in someone from outside but the only thing she could hear was Andi's laboured breathing.

"Damn it" she thought "a few seconds longer and she would have done it."

She pulled herself up so that she was sitting, leaning against the wall. Andi was rubbing her shoulder, "that twist must have done some more damage" Carol thought watching as the woman painfully tried to sit on the edge of her bunk and smiled.

Andi saw her smile and frowned "why d'ya do it?" she whispered hoarsely still trying to get her breath back and steady herself from the spinning room that was engulfing her. The fact that she was still prone to another attack from the woman wasn't lost on Andi and she was trying to get up to get closer to her bowie knife which was on the table next to her bunk.

"Try to kill you?" Carol asked quietly, still grinning as she stood up slowly so she was standing above Andi, looking down at her, getting ready to attack her once again.

Andi was ready though this time and before Carol could lunge at her Andi kicked out with her foot connecting with Carols shin and forcing her to double over. In one motion Andi kicked up with her other foot, this time connecting with Carols head and forcing the woman to fall backwards and to the floor in a bloody mess, grabbing her face.

Andi's military training had kicked in and she grabbed her knife and slid to the floor so her face was centimetres from Carols "you fucked with the wrong person Carol" she whispered totally zoning out, she could feel the fire starting to build inside her once again, angry at herself for letting this woman beat her. "That is the last time you will ever touch me" the pain in her shoulder being overrun by the anger and adrenalin she was now feeling.

She pulled herself back up to sit on the bunk and then to a standing position, the room was still spinning but she knew that she had to get out of the cell. She stumbled forward and heard Carol moan on the floor as she got to the curtain and pulled it back "where the hell is everyone?" she asked stumbling out to the perch and grabbing hold of the railing to stop herself from falling.

Her vision was now pretty much non-existent and her breathing was more laboured she saw a figure standing in the doorway to the living area and cell block and then a clicking noise from behind her as someone else came from the other direction though the cell doors.

"Shit" she thought as she could feel herself blacking out, her knife still in her hand, she could feel her legs giving way, and the she felt some catch her as she fell.

"Andi?" it was Daryl, he must have come up from behind and within seconds Rick had bound up the stairs with Herschel trying to get up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Cell" she whispered pointing with the knife into her cell "Carol" she said before the pain down her side crept back to her and it all went black again.

* * *

Rick went into Andi's cell to find Carol crumpled on the floor, he rushed over to help her sit up, her nose bleeding and clearly broken.

"Carol" he said helping the woman to the bunk and sitting her on the edge "what the hell happened?" he asked as Carol broke down into tears.

"Andi" she sobbed "attacked me!" she said trying to stop the flow of blood from her nose. "I came in here to check on her to make sure she was ok and she just flung herself out of the bed and kicked me in the face, Rick I did nothing to her."

Rick frowned, it was unlikely that someone in Andi's state would have been able to launch such an attack; she was heavily drugged and could hardly walk let alone break someone's nose.

"Carol?" he said helping her up, wanting to get her out of Andi's cell and into her own so that Herschel could look at her "come on, let's clear out of here and you can tell me everything once we get you settled in your bunk."

Daryl had Andi in his arms as Rick bought Carol out, her hands covering her face which was a bloodied mess "what the hell?" he muttered to Rick "I need to talk to ya" he said as Herschel ushered him into Andi's cell.

"That can wait Daryl" Herschel said pushing the man in "I need to check Andi out and then see what I can do for Carol, put her down carefully"

Daryl did as he was told and gently put Andi down, her breathing was too shallow, he looked up at Herschel "she don't look good" he said sadly "do you mind if I stay just for a little bit?" he asked.

The older man nodded "of course, there isn't really a lot I can do for her until she wakes up, I'll go check on Carol, until she does wake up, I don't want her left on her own again, ok?"

Daryl nodded, there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight; he sat down next to the bunk.

"Oh Herschel" he said just as Herschel was out of the cell "can ya ask Rick to drop by here before he does anything else?"

"I sure can" came the reply and then he was gone.

Daryl looked at Andi and shook his head "I know what happened" he whispered to her "I am so sorry that I didn't get back to ya quick enough, what ya had to go through again at the hands of those men. I have no doubt in my mind what happened in here and I won't let ya down this time, I promise."

He looked up as he heard Rick entering the cell, "Daryl?" Rick said crouching down next to the bunk and looked from Andi to Daryl "tell me, what do you know?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A couple of quick chapters lol.. I kind of got in the zone with this bit... some big stuff coming in the next few chapter to :-) **

**Please review, let me know if you like/disliked or any ideas you might like to see happen :-) Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Daryl sat up and looked at Rick "I been down talkin' to Blake" he muttered, knowing that once Rick found out this he wouldn't be happy that he had been going down there, but who cares what Rick thought, Blake should have been taken care of already. The only reason he was still alive was because Daryl thought Andi should have that honour.

"Talking?" Rick asked raising his eyebrows, he had a pretty good idea on what Daryl's idea of talking involved, and he was never one for sitting down with a beer and having a heart to heart with anyone.

Daryl snorted and nodded "Yeah, he did a lot of talkin' Rick" he looked over at Andi "it was a set-up, Carol went down there to make a deal with them, she let them out and begged for her life and gave them Andi's" he paused and looked straight into Ricks eyes.

"Rick they didn't rape her, it was all a show to cover up what Carol did and what she wanted."

Ricks eyes widened and the realisation of what Daryl was saying to him "you mean to say Carol had this all planned? Why?" he asked straightening up "I don't understand why she would do that."

Neither man could, and what about this incident just now? What had really happened in this very cell moments before? Was Andi really as injured as she was making out? Could she have broken Carol's nose and attacked the woman as Carol had accused her?

"Daryl" Rick said suddenly quietly, leaning across to him "don't say anything to anyone else ok. We need to tread carefully here and find out exactly what the hell is going on here."

Daryl nodded, he really thought that they needed to find out what exactly had happened and of the two people that could them, one was unconscious from pain and the other was a sobbing mess.

"Until we know what is going on" Rick went on "I don't want Andi left alone and to be honest Daryl I would prefer you stay with her. You were both pretty close before all of this happened and I think she is going to want and need that friendship again."

Daryl nodded "but what about the watch?" he was worried that by him sitting with Andi, even though that's what he really wanted to do, it wasn't fair on the rest of the group to have to pick up his slack and then what about hunting "we're gonna need some more meat soon" he said "I'll have to go for a hunt soon"

Rick smiled at his friend and patted him on his shoulder "we got enough for this week, we can tackle that when it happens, I think this needs to be your top priority at the moment Daryl."

He watched Rick walk down to Carol's cell and look in at the woman and then carry on walking, he looked down at the floor and walked back into Andi's cell and sat down.

"God damn you Carol" he thought "why the hell d'ya do it for?"

It was a question that a few people were asking themselves, just what had happened between the two women?

* * *

Maggie and Glenn were in the guard tower, it was their second watch and they were loving the time alone that they got up there.

"Do you think they did it?" Maggie asked Glenn as he watched the tree line.

"What? Who?"

"Daryl and Andi? You know before all this happened with Blake and John, they spent all that time up here, they could have."

Glenn thought about it for a moment, it was plausible, it was obvious to everyone that they had a connection and the way Daryl had been with her ever since and had reacted to what had happened to to her, yeah, maybe.

"It's possible" he said to her "or they could just be friends."

"Oh come on" Maggie grinned "have you ever seen Daryl show an interest in anyone until she came along? No" she answered the question herself before Glenn could. "I mean did he ever show an interest in anything other that hunting and that stupid bow? No. But Andi comes along and bam!"

Glenn couldn't say he totally agreed but he had noticed the change in Daryl since she had arrived and it had been a good change, in fact he had seena good change in just about everyone, except Carol.

* * *

Andi heard Daryl come back into her cell and sit down next to her and opened her eyes with a groan, her shoulder was causing her excruciating pain and she looked over at Daryl who leant forward.

"You don't want to kill me as well do ya?" she asked through gritted teeth as she tried to massage her shoulder, trying to channel the pain and push it to the back of her mind.

"Of course not" Daryl answered, surprised that she would say something like that "what happened Andi?"

Andi closed her eyes and sighed "I need pain killers Daryl, please" she was nearly begging him, he stood up and went to the door of the cell and called for Herschel and came back in to sit with her.

"Herschel will be up in a sec" he said wishing he could do something to make her more comfortable, and he still wanted to know what had happened in her earlier. "Andi" he said "I need to know what really happened, Carol said you attacked her."

Andi opened her eyes and looked in shock at Daryl, "she said what?" she thought "how the hell does she think she can get away with this? Does Daryl actually believe her?"

"You surely can't believe that Daryl" she finally said, her voice still horse from nearly being suffocated. She looked at Daryl, hoping that he didn't believe that woman.

Daryl shook his head slowly "Honestly, I don't know what to believe any more, I know that she has a thing against you, I get that, but why would she try to kill you after causing you to go through everything you went through with Blake and John?" he fidgeted with his hands and Andi looked in horror at him.

"You know?" she said trying to pull herself up to a sitting position "how do you know? Did she..." she stopped to catch her breath as a wave of pain came through her body "did she tell you?" she managed to ask.

Daryl licked his lips and shook his head again "Blake" he simply said and watched as it dawned on Andi that one half of the men that put her in this wall of pain was still actually alive.

"Blake?" she asked as she could feel that fire starting to grow inside her again, she tried to push it down as she could feel her head starting to throb again at the thought. "He's still alive? John to?" she asked as she could feel her stomach starting to knot up.

Daryl shook his head "I shot John in the back of the head" he said simply, he could see her breathing was starting to get faster, he reached out to her hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Blake is only alive until we work out what to do with him, I spent some quality time with him" he held up his fists which she could see had dried blood over them "he told me what happened."

"What did he tell ya?" she asked, reeling at this new information that the man was still alive.

"Carol let them out and set you up" he said quietly. There was more to it of course but in a nut shell that was it. Carol wanted Andi dead, she would have known what the pair would do to her and she was the one who set Andi up.

Andi laid back down on the bunk, closed her eyes and sighed "she tried to kill me" she said after a few minutes of silence, her voice surprising Daryl who had been in a trance thinking over and over in his head the events of the last few hours.

"She tried to kill you?" he asked to which Andi nodded slowly, her eyes still closed. She pointed to the discarded pillow that had been moved to the back of the cell. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, one side was soaking wet and it was stretched and mis shapen.

"She had it over my face" Andi managed to say as Daryl turned to her, he could see fear creeping into her eyes as she recounted Carol trying to end her life and nearly succeeding.

It was the first time that he had seen real fear in her eyes "I couldn't get it off" she said quietly closing her eyes again remembering how close to death she had been, her head throbbing and the pain in her shoulder constant "I tried" she said trailing off as it started to go black again.

"Andi!" Daryl shouted, trying to shake her awake "you can't sleep yet" he said leaning over her "you gotta wait for Herschel."

"I don't think I can Daryl" she said, a tear falling down her cheek she looked up at him with half closed eyes "I don't know if I wanna any more."

Daryl was speechless for a second, did he hear that correctly, she didn't want to live any more?

"Herschel!" he shouted "where the hell is that man! Herschel!" he grabbed her hand and shook her again as she closed her eyes.

"You ain't goin' no where" he said "I ain't losing ya again."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Herschel had taken care of Carol's bleeding nose and had gone outside to bask in the sunlight within the security of the prison walls when Beth came running out to him.

"Daddy" she cried "Daryl's calling you; somethin's wrong, really wrong."

Herschel got up as quickly as he could and made his way inside with Beth's help. He saw Daryl bent over Andi's lifeless body trying to give her CPR, he looked up at Herschel, his eyes red.

"Let me see son" Herschel said gently moving in to Andi and checking her pulse, it was faint but it was there. "You may have saved her life son" he turned to Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do we know what happened?" He asked checking Andi's shoulder.

"Carol tried to kill her" Daryl said, screw Rick, people needed to know what Carol had done, whether they believed Carol or Andi that was their choice. Daryl though, he believed Andi "Tried to smother her with that pillow" he pointed to the disguarded pillow by the bed.

Herschel was shocked and looked up at the man and down to the pillow. "That explains a lot actually, the lack of blood and oxygen to the brain will be the cause of the black out's she is having"

"How do we fix it?" Daryl asked, concerned, lack of oxygen to the brain could be a permanent injury and one that could totally cripple Andi.

"Time and without being able to do proper scans I don't know the extent of the damage" he sighed "these blackouts could be permanent or short-term, it all depends on how long she had reduced oxygen to her brain."

"She could have other side effects though couldn't she" Daryl asked "her co-ordination could go, short term memory loss, quite a few things."

Herschel looked at Daryl, once again the man standing in front of him surprised him with the wealth of knowledge that he rarely showed. Daryl saw the shock of the farmers face and blushed.

"Whatchya stairin' at?" he asked awkwardly.

"You surprise me sometimes Daryl Dixon" he said smiling at the younger man as he sat down he went to walk out of the cell but stopped and turned to look at Andi then Daryl.

"Can I ask you something son?" he asked "what happened down there? How did this happen? Carol told me her version and I really did want to ask Andi but I have a feeling you and Rick know something that you are keeping from the group, something very important."

Daryl looked up at the man and back to Andi, sighed and nodded "to hell with ya Rick" he thought.

"Yeah, yeah we are" he finally said leaning back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"We believe that Carol went down there, opened the door to John and Blake's cells and then made a deal with them to get Andi down there so they could do what they did. The rest is as you see it. The beat Carol but that was it, they didn't rape 'er like she says. Still not sure how Andi found out, they must'ave said somethin' when they were attacking her, when Andi saw her outside and said she knew what Carol had done, well, I guess that pushed Carol over the edge a little further."

Herschel was in shock, how could Carol even think about doing something like this? Was it the loss of Sophia that changed her? Maybe the death of Ed?

"I think maybe we need to keep a close eye on her Daryl" he said finally, processing this new information "I'm worried she might be going down a path that she may not be able to come back from."

"I think we should tell everyone" Daryl muttered under his breath running his hand through his greasy hair.

"I agree, why didn't Rick want to say anything?"

"Dunno, didn't wanna cause panic within the group I guess" Daryl shrugged.

"I think we all should know this, we need to know this" he said hobbling away from the cell shaking his head.

Daryl couldn't argue with the man, Rick was a good guy but sometimes his priorities were all wrong.

* * *

Carol had been listening to the two men's conversation from her doorway and listened as Herschel walked away, he didn't even come to check on her.

She had heard Daryl calling out for Herschel, the desperation in his voice told her that something bad was happening and she thought about going down to the cell to find out, maybe Andi was dying anyway she had shrugged.

She sat down and smiled to herself, this might work out better than planned, a slow and painful death and then Daryl would be all hers.

"Why hasn't he come down here to see me?" she thought to herself and lay down on the bunk and closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She was woken by the sound of someone calling her name repeatedly and shaking her violently.

"Carol" she opened her eyes to see Maggie leaning over her Glenn hovering by the door "Carol who the hell d'ya think you are?" she shouted.

"What?" Carol answered as innocently as she could muster. She had been dreaming of Sophia, her and Daryl playing on a sandy beach, far away from the walls of the prison cell and the un-dead.

"You heard me" Maggie pointed her finger into Carol's chest "who the d'ya think you are telling lies, makin' us all believe you had been beaten and raped by those vile pigs. You had us wrapped around your little finger the whole time!" she shouted.

The shouts had bought Daryl out from Andi's cell and Beth and Rick up from the living area where they had been nursing Judith.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Rick shouted, pushing his way into Carol's cell.

"Did ya make up all everything about Ed to? Or did you push him so bad he hit ya?" Maggie went on totally ignoring Rick.

"Maggie" Glenn tried to calm his girlfriend down but it didn't work, in all honesty he didn't want to calm her down, Rick had kept more secrets from the group and this one could have been hiding a killer.

Carol tried to talk but was cut off by the irate Maggie who continued to poke her in the chest.

"What other lies have you made up? Andi went down there to help you! You! She put her life on the line, for you!" she shouted "and this is how you repay that? Andi made this camp safe, not you. Andi went out into that field full of walkers to keep this camp safe, not you. It was Daryl and Rick who put their lives on the line to find Sophia, what did you do? Nothing, you sat and cried. Ya came out once to help look. Big deal. What exactly have you done for this group Carol? Huh? Ya don't go on runs, ya don't take watch. Exactly what is it you do?" she stopped and put her hands on her hips and stared at the woman. "Except lie, expect other people to do everything for you and try to kill members of this group."

"I.." Carol tried to speak "I was trying to help the group, she is bad news" Carol started to say pointing down the walkway to Andi's cell "she is the one that bought Blake and his men here, she deserved everything they gave her!" She surprised even herself by saying that last comment.

Maggie was shocked and backed away wide eyed from the woman "She... She deserved everything they gave her?" she asked Carol, unable to believe what she was actually hearing.

"She deserved to be beaten to a point where she probably won't be able to move her arm fully ever again or see totally out of her eye? She deserved to be raped over and over again? Humiliated, again? I cannot believe you are even thinking this Carol. This isn't you."

Carol looked at each person who was now crowded in or around her cell, she could feel the walls closing in on her, no-one trusted her anymore, no-one liked her.

"I lost Sophia" she wept "my only daughter, she was so scared." She looked out of the cell, her eyes locking with Daryl's just outside the door and lowered herself onto her bed and lay down.

"I think I'd like to be alone now" she said into her pillow "I feel faint" she whispered, hoping that they would leave.

Maggie looked at Glenn, the Herschel and her eyes finally landing on Daryl, who looked away and walked slowly back to Andi's cell.

Now she understood "you did all this because of Daryl didn't you?"

Carol froze, they knew, how could they know? She had been in love with Daryl from the start; he was like no man she had ever met before in her life. He was so different from her husband and he above anyone else in the group understood what really emotional pain was. They had become close but all that change once Andi came onto the scene. It was Andi who had taken Daryl away from her and now Carol wanted Daryl back.

"Oh my God" Maggie threw her hand up to her mouth "it is because of Daryl" she spun around to see that the man in question had come back upon hearing his name, he was in as much shock as the rest of the group, but not surprised.

Carol realised that Daryl had come back and sat up, her head bowed.

"You did this because of me?" Daryl pushed forward through the group; Rick went to stop him but Daryl just pushed past the sheriff.

"Because of me?" he shouted this time "you ruined her life because of me?" He just couldn't believe it.

"Yes" she said quietly "but I don't trust her" she tried to reason with them all "she has come into the group and taken over so quickly, we don't know her" she looked at Daryl with tears welling in her eyes "you don't know her Daryl, she will only hurt you. I would never…"

"Never what? Huh?" he interrupted her "You dumb bitch, we were never gonna be anything, you're like my sister nothin' more. If ya thought t' open ya mouth and ask I coulda told ya that, do ya really think that I would want anythin' to do with ya now? You're a manipulative bitch" he said backing away from her.

"You wanna know why Andi and I get on so well?" he asked her then turned on the whole group "because she don't expect nothin' from me, she never asked me for anythin'. We could sit up there in that tower in total silence, not say a fuckin' word and it didn't bother either of us. She never pushed me about my past, my family, Merle. Never." He shouted the last word so they all could hear him before storming out of the cell and back down to the solace of Andi's cell.

* * *

Carol cried herself to sleep that night, both Maggie and Daryl's words stinging her every time she played it over and over in her head. None of them stepped in to help and defend her and now Daryl hated her. All because of Andi, that woman ruined her life. "What life?" she asked herself "no husband anymore, daughter is gone and now the one man whom she could have forged a life with hated her."

She sat up on her bunk and stared blankly at the wall "what life?" she said to herself again and stood up, she knew what she had to do.

She walked down to Andi's cell and peeked in past the curtain.

Daryl had fallen asleep, his head resting on his arms which were on the bunk next to Andi, he had her hand in his, gently holding it. She had lost him to her, even if Andi was now crippled becasue of the brothers assault or her attempted murder, Carol had lost him.

Her heart broke at the vision in front of her and she walked down the stairs through the living room and out onto the yard.

She knew that Michonne was on watch tonight and looked up to the tower, Michonne gave a slight wave under the moonlight and then turned back to look out over the grounds. Carol shivered with the chill of the wind, walked up to the tower and climbed the stairs.

"Michonne?" she said, Michonne just stood looking out into the darkness, and the night was cold. "I guess you heard" she went on, Michonne nodded. Carol went into the guard tower to get out of the wind and picked up one fo the guns in the tower and turned to the woman who was essentially ignoring her.

"I thought I was doing the right thing" she said "but I've lost everything now, I've got nothing left."

She sighed and lifted the butt of the gun hitting Michonne in the back of the head, making sure that the katana weilding woman fell gently to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked out to the darkness and took a deep breath.

She looked down to the bottom of the tower, where the walkers had always been, trying to get to whoever was in the tower.

She silently climbed over the makeshift railing and stood for a second looking back to the prison and then out to the grounds, she could have sworn she could see Sophia in the tree line, she smiled, closed her eyes and jumped.

**A/N: And there you have it... ANOTHER cliffhanger! hahaha... thanks again to Darkshadow008 - let me know your thoughts as always! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A bit of a slower chapter.. lots more to come.. let me know your thoughts.. what do you think will happen from here? Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 23

Michonne woke up a as the sun was rising and felt a lump on the back of her head.

"Damn crazy woman" she muttered to herself pulling herself into a sitting position "what the hell was she playing at?"

She could hear an unusual amount of groaning coming from the base of the tower, she went to stand up but fell back down, "can't get up to quickly" she said to herself and decided to crawl to the edge of the tower and look down at the commotion below her.

"Oh my god" she said aloud, pulling herself up, grabbing her katana and semi-automatic she ran down the stairs. "Rick, I gotta find Rick."

* * *

Rick was roused from his sleep by Michonne who was shaking him violently.

"Rick, Rick! You gotta come out here" she whispered to him as he rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, give me a second to grab some clothes" he mumbled pulling his trousers on and grabbing his Colt.

He followed Michonne out to the yard still rubbing his eyes, he had been dreaming of Lori and their wedding day, she was so beautiful. He caught up with her at the base of the tower where she pointed through the fence to the body of what looked like a dead walker.

"You killed a walker" he shrugged, still not understanding why she had dragged him outside and why it couldn't have waited until later in the morning.

"Rick" she said shaking him "come up to the tower then, I guess you can't really see from here."

He followed her up the stairs to the tower, more awake now and shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

"What am I looking at?" he said walking over to where she was standing and looking down to the base of the tower again.

He looked over the railing and froze; he knew what it was the second he looked. The partially devoured body of Carol was still being eaten by three walkers. Her legs were broken; he could see that from up here. He looked at Michonne, looking for an explanation. As if reading his mind she spoke,

"She came up here last night, said something about her wanting to protect the group from Andi and the next thing I know I woke up down there" she pointed at the spot where Carol had left her "my head aches like nothin'" she said touching the egg shaped bump on the back of her head.

"She jumped?" Rick asked, his eyes transfixed on the limp and very dead body of Carol below him.

"I'd say so" Michonne said simply joining him at the railing.

Rick nodded, he couldn't leave her out there like that, he needed to deal with this and deal with it before anyone else got up, came out and saw her.

"Ok" he said rubbing his temples again, he had been doing a lot of that over the last few weeks "we need to get her body and put her somewhere out of sight while we deal with this" he said turning to Michonne.

"Do you think you can distract them and I'll drag her in?" he asked her making a move to walk down the stairs, she nodded.

"I'll kill them" she said.

* * *

Andi woke up to feel someone close to her, she felt an arm over her legs and her hand felt dead. She started to panic again and tried to pull her hand away, her head was killing her and every time she tried to sit up enough to look at what was holding her down she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Get off me!" she whimpered, her jaw still in pain "oh god is there anything not in pain?" she thought to herself. She started hitting out with her good hand and connected with hair and she saw Daryl's head suddenly come into view.

"What…?" she managed to say at the man.

"It's ok" he said quietly, soothing almost "It's ok, I ain't gonna hurt ya" he said stepping back. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long and certainly not still be asleep when Andi woke up.

He could see the fear in her eyes once again and kicked himself that he had let this happen

"I'm sorry" he said lowering himself down onto the seat "I meant to wake up before ya. Don't worry, no one else is gonna hurt ya."

He saw her relax and she closed her eyes "Daryl" she said "did Herschel leave any drugs here? I hurt" she said, her voice filled with pain "all over."

Daryl nodded, Herschel had left him with some mid-strength painkillers that would dull the pain, he reached into his pocket, poured a glass of water from the jug and helped Andi into a sitting position. She flinched at his touch.

"Thank you" she said as he lowered her back down again onto the bed, she sighed.

"Can I see him?" she asked suddenly, Daryl was taken aback for a moment before he realised what she was asking.

"Blake?" he asked, already knowing the answer, she nodded. He bit his lip and rubbed his eyes "I don't think that is the best thing right now" he said calmly, she was about to protest but he got in before her "Andi, you will be able to but you're way too weak right now and to be honest your emotions are probably running way to high to do it." He paused and looked directly at her, he could already see the fire growing in her eyes "you're the only reason why he is still alive" he explained "I had plenty of chances to kill him but I thought you might like that honour."

Andi smiled weakly, yes she would like to be able to kill the man and then take that vengeance on the other men that were part of Blake's group. She already knew exactly how she would do it, she had planned it for months and now, and thanks to Daryl she would get her vengeance.

"Can I go outside?" she asked quietly, the anger subsiding and the throbbing of pain constant. She hated being in the cell at the best of times but being confined in there was going to drive her crazy. Daryl nodded and smiled "I'm pretty sure we can manage that."

* * *

Michonne took out the three walkers feeding on Carol's remains and then one more that were dangerously close; she turned and kept guard as Rick pulled what was left of her body out through the fence and back onto the safe side.

"We will put her over there" he said pointing to a shaded spot just out of view and cover her with that tarp."

They carried the body over and covered her, trying to make sure they were as careful as possible, she might have been a whack-job near the end but she was still one of their group.

"Ok" he sighed looking up at Michonne "now I guess we tell everyone, this is one thing I really can't keep from them and I really don't want them coming out here to find her like this."

"Maybe you shouldn't keep anything from the group" Michonne suggested "what about Daryl?" she asked as they walked together back into the prison "you should tell him separately."

Rick agreed, Daryl wouldn't want to find out something like this in front of everyone and he really needed Daryl to know that it wasn't his fault, Carol was damaged, and she had problems. But Rick knew that Daryl would blame himself for her killing herself, just like he blamed himself for Sophia turning and dying.

"Yeah" he said opening the door for Michonne but stopped her suddenly "I hate to do this Michonne, but we really need someone to stay on guard, I'll send Glenn up after I've told them."

While Michonne wanted to be there it really didn't make sense for her to hear it, she knew that Carol was dead. "Ok" she said before turning on her heels and walking slowly back to the tower. Rick smiled to himself, the way she walked you would have thought that she was taking a stroll in the park. He envied her sometimes, her ability to cut herself from the horror around her but still have the awareness of mind to know exactly what was happening around her. "A rare gift" he thought before ducking into the prison living area.

* * *

Rick was thankful that Herschel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Carl were all in the kitchen already, grabbing cups of coffee and their breakfast. He nodded at everyone and walked through to the cell, going halfway up the stairs and looking into Andi's cell could see Daryl and Andi talking. "Good" he thought "now to get this over and done with."

"Everything ok?" Beth asked as he walked back into the living area, once again rubbing his temple, he sighed and looked at the group.

"Everyone" he said quietly "I need to tell you something, it aint gonna be easy to say it and I want you all to be weary at the fact that certain people are not here and do not yet know." He looked at everyone who had gathered around him and sighed.

"Michonne came into my bunk this morning to and asked me to come outside, once there she showed me the body of Carol" he paused as there were gasps within the group.

"Body?" Beth asked quietly, her hand covering her mouth.

"By looks of it she went up to the tower last night, knocked Michonne out from behind and jumped" he paused again letting the information he was giving sink in.

"We have retrieved her body" he went on, glad of all the years he had as a sheriff and having to go to peoples house telling them their loved one had been killed in an accident "and we have put her somewhere safe and out of the way until we can bury her. She may have had some issues in the last few weeks but she was still one of us."

"Oh god" Maggie said burring her head into Glenn's shoulder "I said such horrid things to her last night."

"Rick" Herschel's voice rose over the chatter and sobs of the room "can we see her?"

Rick shook his head "I don't think that would be a wise move Herschel" he said "the walkers out there got to her and the fall broke her legs."

"The walkers got her?" Glenn asked quietly holding Maggie tightly "oh God, does Daryl know?"

Rick shook his head "no, that's where I'm going to next" he held up his hands "just give me and them some space ok?"

* * *

Andi and Daryl sat in silence while he waited for someone to come and take over watching Andi and was relieved when he heard footsteps out side the cell and Rick pop his through the curtains.

"Hey Andi" he smiled slipping into the cell "how ya feelin'?"

"I've been better" she said still with a horse voice, she couldn't look at the man any more that she could look at Daryl in the eye. Both men had seen her at her most vulnerable, spread-eagled on the ground in one of the most intimate moments anyone could be in. "I'm sorry I've put the group through all of this" she whispered "wasn't my intention and once I'm better and able I'll leave the group" she said.

Daryl was about to interrupt but Rick got in first "Andi, it's not your fault what happened to you ok. You are welcome here and always will be" he paused and shifted his feet nervously.

"Guys'' he said finally "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Daryl asked impatiently.

"It's Carol" Rick said leaning against the wall "she's dead" he said simply.

Both Daryl and Andi stared at the man "what?" Daryl said standing up and moving towards Rick.

"Michonne found her this morning" Rick went on, he expected Daryl to react like this.

"How?" Andi asked pulling herself up so she was sitting on the bunk.

"We think she jumped" Rick told them in the most calm voice he could manage "she knocked Michonne out and jumped from the tower."

"Stupid bitch" Daryl sighed running his hands through his hair again "she changed" he said, not to anyone in particular "she wasn't the same any more, since you came" he said turning to Andi.

Andi stared at Daryl "I'm sorry Daryl" she pushed herself up to go to him but he pushed her away, looked at Rick and then back to Andi before storming from the cell.

"Andi" Rick came to sit next to her, he went to put her arm around her but she pushed him off and turned away from him.

"I killed her" she said sadly "I came here and I killed her."

"No Andi" Rick said "she bought this on herself, no one made her do the things she did but her."

Andi lay back down on the bunk "no, if I hadn't come here" she thought to herself "Carol would still be alive, Blake wouldn't have taken my strength and independence and Daryl would have been just fine, not blaming himself and any one else around him."

She listened to Rick sigh and walk out of the cell and down to Carols cell, her heart aching for her friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Andi pulled herself up and off the bunk and stood up in her cell, her shoulder and arm was strapped and held down across her chest, there was no way she could move or destroy it any more than she already had. The painkillers that Herschel had given her were helping but there was always a dull throbbing throughout her head and of course the shoulder.

The bruises that were covering her body were healing, most had disappeared by now, especially the ones on her hips but the ones on her face were now a light yellow colour and slowly fading. She was glad that they were, every time she showered or used the bathroom and saw the bruises she would have a flashback not only to the most recent rape but the original one.

Her dreams were now filled with nightmares and so the only time she would let herself sleep would be when the drugs kicked in and even then she tried to avoid it as much as she could. She had failed everyone in her life, from her husband and daughter to Daryl, Carol and all the people in this group.

"I should have killed both of them when I had the chance" she said quietly to herself trying to stretch her aching back. "That way none of this would have happened, that's your fault Andi" she sighed. "You could have fought harder" the thoughts now rushing through her head as a flashback of the moment John had grabbed her, pulling her arms painfully behind her back.

"There was no way you would have been able to get out of that" she shook her head, trying to get that little voice of doubt out of her head. "They got you, you didn't fight back" it taunted her "you just laid there and took it" it said.

"Stop it stop it" she finally said aloud grabbing her temple with her good hand, sweat pouring from it. "Not as tough as you think you are, are ya?" it mocked her "letting two little bastards get ya, again."

"Please stop" she begged as she lowered herself back down onto the bunk "and ya pushed Daryl away, ya liked him didn't ya? Reminded ya of Steven didn't he? Free spirit and all that crap. But no, ya had to ruin everything for him as well and now where is he? Not here!" she sighed holding her drenched head in her hand and for the first time in years, she cried.

* * *

Rick had heard Andi talking to herself as he made his way from his own cell and stopped to listen, what he heard worried him.

It was bad enough that Daryl had disappeared but now Andi was talking to herself and worst of all blaming herself for everything that had happened, including her own rape.

He hurried past her cell and down the stairs, he knew that the only person she could stand to even touch her at the moment was Herschel. She still visibly flinched when he did but never pulled away from him as he examined her.

"Herschel" he said to the old man who was cradling Judith "I need to talk to you, now" he said taking Judith off him and handing the sleeping babe to Beth "in private."

"What's wrong?" Herschel asked concerned at the look on their leaders face.

"I just heard Andi talking to herself" he whispered "she's saying some pretty crazy stuff, blaming herself for what happened to Carol, for Daryl disappearing and for what they did to her. She needs help Herschel I just don't know what we can do for her."

Herschel shifted on his good leg, he was expecting this, the self-loathing and blaming herself, he was hoping that she might be strong enough to work through it but on hearing this he guessed even the strongest person on the outside needs help.

He looked at Rick, a man who had experienced his own mental breakdown at the loss of Lori and sighed "the group is falling apart" he thought, remembering something that Daryl had said once back at the farm – the group is broken.

"We need to stick together" he said finally "we need to let her know that we are here for her, she may feel that we blame her for what happened and no matter how much we tell her otherwise, she won't believe us. "

Rick nodded "so what do we do?" he asked.

"I'll go talk to her" he hobbled off but stopped and turned to Rick "we can't push this Rick, with Andi or with Daryl when he returns. That will only push both further apart and further away from the group."

* * *

Herschel approached Andi's cell like normal and called out "Andi" outside the closed curtain "can I come in?"

He waited for a response and heard a sigh "sure" came the quiet answer.

He could tell instantly by looking at her that she had been crying, she was sitting on the edge of her bunk and looked up at the older man "come to check me over huh?" she asked making room for him on the bunk so he could get to her shoulder.

"No" he said simply lowering himself down to the stool next to her bed, she looked up and their eyes met, only for a second before she looked away.

"Have you seen Daryl?" she asked looking at the floor.

"No" Herschel answered looking at the broken woman in front of him. When she first came into this group only a month or so ago she was strong, powerful and tough, she could take on anything and anyone. Now, this woman was well and truly broken.

"Andi, I want to try and help you through this, you don't have to do it alone" he said soothingly "I will be honest, I've never done anything like this but I'm always here for you."

Andi looked up the man "Aint me you should be helpin'" she said bitterly "Daryl needs ya more than I do, I'll work through it, always have done without any-ones help and I don't need it now."

She stood up and moved towards the door "you need to find Daryl" she said "he won't want it but he needs it more than I do."

* * *

Daryl was on the trail of a huge buck when his mind kept flashing back to Carol. He had gone and found her body after storming from Andi's cell and wept when he saw her.

"She had no chance to get away" he told himself "but that's what she wanted, she lost everyone, you let her down Daryl."

In fact he felt he had let both women down, Carol and Andi. If only he had of acted sooner, if only he had of stopped Andi from going into that cell block and let them both take down Blake and John. His mind was full of 'what if's'.

He moved silently through the bushes and was only a few metres from his prey, he grinned "at least this is one thing you can still do right" he said to himself as he watched the buck fall to the ground.

He hauled the dead buck slowly back to the prison, he had to go back at some point and at least with the buck he could take the attention of himself.

He wanted to see Andi; he regretted blaming her for Carol's death and he felt like crap knowing that he had now put that on her as well as everything else that she had been through. Andi was more than a friend to him, she understood him like no-one else ever did. Carol always tried but she was too motherly and over bearing. Andi was just, perfect.

"Sure are glad to see you" Rick smiled helping Daryl with the other end of the buck through into the yard as Carl closed the gate behind them.

Daryl just grunted and pushed past the man, Rick just let him go.

"Ya know" Daryl said suddenly turning around looking at both Rick and Carl "you better keep away from me" he said "I'm cursed ya know, Merle, Andrea, T-Dog and now Carol and what happened to Andi. Just keep away from me; I won't be staying here long."

He turned and walked back into the prison without saying another word to anyone, stopping only at Andi's cell.

"Go in you fool" he thought and put his hand up to the curtain "just another thing you will regret once you're gone."

He sighed and poked his head through the curtain to find Andi on bunk trying to clean her machetes. He gave her a slight smile as he watched her struggling to hold the blade still with one hand and clean it at the same time.

"You just gonna stand there?" she said without looking up.

Daryl shuffled on his feet unsure on what to do now "yeah" he said quietly coming into the cell and sitting down opposite her.

"Here" he said finally holding the blade in her lap so that she could clean it. She stopped for a second and carried on cleaning.

"You gotta keep your weapons clean" she said "you never know when they might save your life."

"I know" Daryl said "you don't want a bit of rust or something on them which could jeopardise ya."

"Nope" she replied concentrating on one part of the blade that looked stained with walker blood, once she finished that one she looked up at Daryl "d'ya want me to clean your bow?" she asked holding out her hand.

"OK" he said handing her the set and watched as she held it between her legs and felt along the wire "ya got any lube or wax for this?" she asked not looking up at him. She heard him grunt and get up, coming back moments later with a small jar of wax. He watched as she carefully waxed the string, making sure to clean out any debris out of the crevices.

"Daryl" she said suddenly, breaking the silence but not looking up at him "you know it isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for this."

The comment took Daryl by surprise, it was his fault, he should have been quicker to save both women. "It was" he said quietly.

"No, I made the choice to go into that room just like Carol made the choice to open those doors. Not you. She choose to end her life, not you."

Andi may have hated her life and herself for what happened but she would be damned if she would let this man take the blame for something that he had no control over.

"Daryl" she said again this time looking at him directly "Don't let this eat you, destroy your soul" she said pulling herself up to stand by the door "there are people here that need you Daryl."

Daryl stood up, grabbed his bow and went over to her "aint no-body need me" he said leaning in close into her and then walk passed, down the stairs and out again.

Andi sighed and leaned against the end of the bunk "no Daryl you're wrong, I need you."

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts... bit slower chapter but very emotional chapter... enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Warning.. some mild swearing in this chapter... sorry it took a while to come but I've been trying to get it right, not sure if I have managed it though... let me know your thoughts :-)**

Chapter 25

"She seems to be ok" Michonne said of Andi "she keeps asking if she can go down to see Blake."

"I know" Rick replied shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun "part of me wants to take her down there to him but then I think, well what are you going to do to him?"

"She'll kill him" Michonne said simply looking out to the tree line.

"I know" Rick sighed "I'm just not sure about cold blooded murder."

"Well think of it this way Rick" she turned to him "if the world hadn't turned, Georgia is a capital punishment state. For what Blake has done, now and before, he would be on death row anyway. You want to be righteous about it just think about that, most of the men in those cells right now are right where they probably should be. Behind bars."

Rick thought for a moment and nodded "that's a good point" he said now thinking maybe he might take a trip down to Blake's cell. Maybe he should just say to Daryl and Andi, "here, take the keys, do what you like to him, he's all yours."

* * *

Daryl wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of this place and back to being on his own, at least the only person that way he could hurt or let down was himself. He had been packing his bag when he heard footsteps outside of his cell and looked up to see Herschel standing at the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked putting one hand on the cell bars.

Daryl shrugged "I aint changin' my mind" he said gruffly "this group is better off without me, I aint helpin' no one by bein' here."

"Well son that's where you're wrong" Herschel sat down on the man's bunk and propped his crutches up against the wall "we do need you, no-one in this group can hunt like you, track like you. No-one in this group has the will and power to do what is needed here. You're more valued in this group that you realise.

"Humf, hardly" came Daryl's response "my fault Carol's dead, my fault Andi's hurtin'. I didn't do my job fast enough" he said quietly "I'm outta here."

And with that he grabbed his bag and made for the door of his cell, Herschel pulled himself up,

"Wait Daryl, hang on" he said holding his hands out to the man as he tried to leave "just hear me out" he said almost pleading.

"Ok" Daryl sighed "you got 30 seconds."

"Could you wait, just a week or two so that Andi can heal? We really don't have the manpower to protect the prison and could really use Andi's help if, when you leave. But that way she is now, she can't do much, I will ask that you stay just as long as Andi needs to recuperate and then, I promise you no-one will stop you leave if you choose to."

Daryl looked at the man; of all the people in the group he had come to like the old farmer. Straight and to the point, Herschel always had an opinion and was never afraid to tell people his thoughts and those opinions.

"Plus, maybe you could get some more meat while you're still here, like I said, no-one here knows how to hunt like you" Herschel added.

"Ok" he nodded "two weeks, then I'm out of here and no more beggin' or pleadin'" he said coming back into his cell and dumping his duffle bag in the corner of the room.

Herschel nodded "fine, perhaps in the time that you will be staying you can finish some business that should have been done a long time ago, help some old friends regain their lives again, their worth."

Daryl went to find Andi, there was something that they needed to do and he was, in a way glad Herschel had convinced him to stay.

* * *

"Rick" he called out across the yard, jogging over to him "have you seen Andi?" he asked.

"Up in the guard tower" Rick said nodding in the direction of the tower "Daryl" he said as he watched the man walk purposefully towards the tower "thank you for staying" he said with a small smile.

Daryl just nodded and turned but then stopped and looked back to Rick "I'm taking Andi down to Blake" he said before turning and walking away before Rick could even respond.

"You're what?" Rick shouted out chasing Daryl and stopping him as he reached the door of the guard tower.

"You heard me" Daryl said hoisting his bow on his shoulder and opening the door "we should 'ave dealt with this bastard the day he stepped foot in this prison. And so we're going to." He turned and stormed up the stairs, not caring to look back at Rick at all.

"Andi?" Daryl came out on to the ledge and found Andi sitting on a chair overlooking the grounds. She had her machetes on her lap and binoculars in her hand. She looked up at him and nodded but said nothing. Daryl could see her eyes were still empty, nothing in them and he hoped that what he was about to do would close this chapter in her life and give her some kind of closure. He wanted to see that fire in her eyes once more.

"Come with me" he said taking her hand, as always whenever anyone touched her she flinched away but this time she took his hand a second later and followed him down the stairs and out to onto the yard.

"Where we goin'?" she asked looking at Rick as he approached the pair.

"Rick" Daryl said holding his hands out to him, stopping him "We're doin' this, aint no-one gonna stop us."

"Let them go" came Herschel's voice from the door "it's something that needs to be done."

Rick stood with Herschel and watched as Daryl opened the door as Andi questioned again what they were doing.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

Herschel nodded "it will bring them closer, bring them both some closure and that is something that they both need right now, yes I'm sure. You have to trust me on this one Rick."

Rick was still unsure, neither was emotionally ready to do this, but he trusted Herschel so he would wait.

* * *

Andi followed Daryl through the living area and to the cells and stopped as he unlocked the door down to Blake's cell. She stared at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as he found the key and unlocked the door.

"Wouldn't be standing here right now if I wasn't" he said holding the door open for her. He noticed her gripping one of her machetes so tightly he could see her knuckles turning white.

He stopped her at the door into the cell block that held Blake and put his hand on her arm "are you sure?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him and then into the cell block.

"Yes" she said staring into the block "I'm sure, but you understand what will happen don't you?" she asked him.

"I'll help you" he said as they walked into the block and down to the cell that held the man that had caused so much damage to this group.

"Well look at you" Blake smiled as he saw Andi standing staring right at him. He was lying on his bunk but you could see the bruises, fresh bruises covering his face.

"Wondered when you might come back down here to see me spitfire, couldn't keep away huh?" he smiled standing up from the bunk to stand by the cell door "come back for thirds huh?" he grinned leaning with his arms hanging over the cell bars.

Andi just stood a few feet away from the grinning man, she could feel that fire starting to burn inside her from deep in her gut, her breathing started to get quicker. She gripped her machete with her good hand and in one swift motion lifted the blade up and swung down taking his right arm below the elbow right off.

"Fuck!" Blake shouted falling back into the cell clutching what was left of his arm, trying to stem the blood flow from the severed artery.

Andi stepped in closer to the cell then turned to Daryl "open it" she demanded.

Daryl looked from her to the screaming man lying on the floor of the cell and walked towards the cell door, unlocking it and hauling it open for her.

"Thank you" she said walking slowly into the cell looking down at the man bleeding on the floor.

Daryl stood back and watched as she kicked Blake in gut and then held the machete to his throat, she looked down at him her face filled with anger and pain.

"Death like this is too good for you" she spat in his face "an arm for an arm" she said pointing to her still strapped and basically useless right shoulder before kicking him in the head knocking him unconscious.

She turned to Daryl who was leaning against the cell door "help me take him out" she said to him grabbing a leg.

"Where are we taking him?" Daryl asked her grabbing the other leg and the pair started to drag him out and down the hallway.

"Out" she simply said "outside."

As soon as he heard that he knew what Andi had in mind and stopped "you're feeding him to the walkers aren't you?"

Andi looked at him and nodded "it's better than he deserves but at least it will be painful for him, let 'em eat him bit by bit. And you know what I'll be doing?" she asked him, stepping up to his face "I'll stand there and watch and I will enjoy every second that he is still breathing and trying to get away, but you know what?" she asked again looking down at him "he wont be able to get away, he wont be able to run. He will have his freedom taken from him, the ability to defend himself and it wont be quick but it will be painful. Now" she said picking up the leg again "you helpin' or not?"

Daryl nodded, it was to easy a death for him considering what he had done to Andi but this was what Andi wanted, this was how she wanted to do it and so he would do what he could to help her.

They dragged Blake through the cells, the living area and out into the yard and dropped him onto the hot pavement of the yard. Rick came towards them.

"What's this?" he said pointing to Blake before noticing his missing arm, he looked at Daryl and then to Andi.

"I cut it off' she said simply "I didn't want to listen to his bile talk any more."

"And now?" Rick asked.

"You might want to take Beth, Herschel and anyone with a soft stomach inside" she said bending down slapping Blake so he would wake up.

"You can't be serious?" Rick said taking hold of Daryl's arm "you can't let this happen."

"Watch us" he said pushing Rick off him "and don't even think about pulling that piece on me again" he said pointing down to Rick's holstered colt.

"Wake up you piece of shit" Andi spat at Blake as his eyes adjusted to the light, which he hadn't seen in a good few weeks.

"What the fuck?" he asked trying to sit up but was pushed down again by Andi who held her machete to his throat again.

"Shut up" she shouted "you've caused your last bit of pain on anyone you vile bastard, this is for the countless people you've hurt and murdered in your pathetic excuse of a life."

She moved her machete and cut through each of the man's achilles tendons, causing him to scream once again as the pain shot up through both legs, and then with Daryl's help they dragged him towards the gate and looked over to where Rick and Herschel were standing, watching but not interfering.

Daryl nodded at Andi and opened the gate and helped to drag the screaming man out of the protection of the yard and to the gathering walkers, who were attracted to his screams. They dropped him and then ran back up to the gate, closing and locking it behind them.

As they watched Andi turned to Daryl and put her hand on his shoulder and leant in close to him "thank you" she whispered into his ear before looking back at the lifeless body of the man who had caused so much pain in her life, who had murdered her husband, his family. The man who had raped her daughter, her baby and for the first time in what seemed a lifetime, she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I forgot to thank Darkshadow008 in the last chapter and again in this one... let me know your thoughts as always :-)**

Chapter 26

Andi and Daryl stayed by the fence for a few hours even after they knew Blake was dead, he had been dis-emboweled and most of his flesh was gone, internal organs. The man was definitely dead.

Andi let out a long sigh and closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. Although the moment was ruined when the foul stench of decay from the walkers filled her nose and she turned away in disgust.

"You ok?" Daryl asked as they both turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah" she said quietly, nodding her head "I kind of thought I would feel something more too honest" she confessed. It was true; she thought that she would be jumping for joy at the thought of Blake's death and his death at her hands. But she just felt relief. Relief that finally she had avenged her loved ones and relief that she could now go on about her life, what was left of it.

"I just thought I would feel different" she said looking up at Daryl.

"You regret doin' it?"

"No no" she almost laughed "of course not, I just thought I would be happier I guess. How about you? What are you feeling?"

Daryl kicked the ground; he hated talking about his feelings to anyone, no-one in his life ever cared about how he felt. So he always figured why should they start now?

"Ok" he shrugged and muttered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to say that he felt like all of this was his fault, that killing Blake had made him feel a little better about the situation. But it did not change the fact that Carol was dead and Andi had been through hell and back and he had done nothing to help either. That he may as well have pushed Carol over the railing on the tower. Or that he had waited outside the cell door while Blake and John were raping her, he may as well have joined in that to.

"I'm fine" he said opening the door to the prison for her, chewing his lip.

Andi stopped just inside the door and turned to him; she put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could look into his blue eyes.

"I know you don't believe it Daryl" she said soothingly "but none of this was your fault. Not what happened to me or what Carol ended up doing. You have to believe that. These people they need you here and I know you don't believe it now, but you will, you need them just as much."

Daryl pulled away from her "no they don't" he almost spat "and no I don't need them, nothin' but trouble ever since me and Merle joined up with this damn group." He stopped suddenly, realising he was talking about his brother. They stared at each other for another few seconds before he stormed off up to his cell, pulling the curtain shut behind him.

Andi sighed and walked slowly into the living area where she was greeted by numerous sets of eyes. "Great" she thought "everyone heard that" she rolled her eyes and gave a small smile to Herschel, her head starting to ache again.

"I um, think I'll go lie down for a while" she muttered, rubbing her forehead where the pain was almost throbbing now and walking through the doors to the cell block.

"Andi" it was Herschel, she stopped and turned around to find both Herschel and Rick looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Herschel asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" she said turning back around "I think it just" she could feel the room beginning to spin and she started to sway and she reached out to grab anything and found herself being lowered to the ground by Rick.

"Bring her up to her bunk" Herschel said feeling her head "how long you felt like this Andi?" he asked.

"Only just" she mumbled, she could just make out the shapes of Herschel and Rick and then she felt Rick lift her up and carry her up the stairs. She was out by the time Rick placed her on the bunk, he turned around to find himself staring into Daryl's eyes.

"She don't like to be touched" he said pushing Rick out of the cell and standing behind Herschel as he examined her "she gonna be ok?" he asked softly.

"Just an episode I'm afraid these kinds of things are going to happen more often than not" Herschel said sighing, standing next to Daryl.

"Drop in blood pressure maybe?" Daryl asked, the question once again shocking the farmer.

"More than likely and the excitement of what you both just did" he replied.

"I'll sit with her" Daryl said, sitting down without waiting for a reply

* * *

Herschel followed Rick back into the living area and sat down, watching the sheriff go to the kitchen pour himself a cup of coffee.

"You want one?" he asked Herschel, who nodded.

"I'm worried about Andi" he said as Rick sat down next to Carl who was cradling Judith "she shouldn't be still blacking out like that this far after the incident."

"Yeah" Rick took a sip of his coffee "if it was just a concussion" he said quietly. He was worried and had been worried about both Andi and Daryl's mental state especially after what had happened today. He took Judith from Carl and watched her sleeping, "Carl" he said "why don't you go see if Michonne wants something to eat?" Carl nodded and ran out of the living area into the yard.

"What are you thinking?" Rick asked the farmer.

"I think we need to find a doctor" Herschel said playing with his coffee cup "I can only do so much and so much here but she has something worse going on, haematoma on the brain. She will need medical help."

Both men went quiet as they watched Daryl walk to the kitchen for a jug of water just as Carl came back in with empty cups in his hands.

"What's a haematoma?" he asked putting the cups down in the sink.

"It's like a blood clot" Daryl muttered glaring at the two men, he knew they were talking about Andi, he was just as worried about her condition, why stop talking when he walked in.

"How the hell does he know these things?" Rick said to Herschel as they both watched him go back up to Andi's cell.

"I think there is more to our redneck hunter than meets the eye" Herschel smiled down at his coffee.

* * *

Andi blinked and moaned, opening her eyes to see Daryl sitting next to her with his head resting in his hands. He lifted his head when he heard her moan.

"Hey" he said quietly "ya thirsty?" he asked grabbing a glass and pouring some water from the jug into it.

Andi nodded and sat up as much as she could and took a sip "what happened?" she asked, she couldn't remember anything that had happened the previous day, everything was blurred and seemed like a distant memory.

"You blacked out" Daryl answered "you don't remember anything?" he asked.

Andi looked away and focused on the end of the bunk "yeah, something, we did something didn't we?" she asked. She thought hard and then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. "Blake" she said lying back down again "we got him."

"Yeah we got him" Daryl said putting his hand on her forehead, she looked up at him frowning "just wanna check your temperature is all" he said "you're not burnin' up, can ya sit up?"

He helped her sit up and then swing her legs over the side of the bunk and sat for a second, taking Daryl's arm she pulled herself up but stumbling forward and falling into his chest.

"Sorry" she mumbled, lingering for a second against him.

"'sok" he said gently "you ok?"

"Yeah" she smiled straightening up and leaning against the bunk "I'm fine, head hurts a little bit though" she admitted.

"C'mon" he said taking her arm and helping her from the cell "we'll go find Herschel, I'm sure he'll have something for you."

* * *

Herschel heard the pair coming down the stairs and met them at the bottom.

"How are you feelin' Andi?" he asked helping her down the final steps.

"I'm fine" she smiled wearily, slowly getting sick of people asking how she was feeling "is everyone gonna be askin' me that?" she asked walking to the living area.

"Unfortunately they more than likely will" Herschel said, his smile fading when he saw Daryl's face "Daryl? Can you help me with something?" Herschel asked him leading him back into the cells while Andi busied herself with a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong son?" Herschel asked out of Andi's ear shot.

"She woke up" Daryl said "she didn't remember what had happened, at all. It all came back to her after she thought about it but it wasn't there."

Herschel looked at the man in front of him, in the time that he had known Daryl he had only seen that look on his face once, when he had lost Merle.

"We'll work something out Daryl" he said touching his arm re-assuring him "We are thinking of seeing if we can find a doctor, equipment."

"That's what you were talkin' about before right?" Daryl asked walking away from the man who nodded "don't stop talkin' just coz I walk in a room" he said turning away "it's damn rude."

* * *

"I'm sick aren't I?" Andi asked Daryl that night as they sat in the guard tower "something isn't right up here is it?" she said pointing to her head.

Daryl looked at her and then to the floor "maybe" he said "it aint right that you keep blackin' out" he said.

"I get these headaches" she said standing up by the railing, Daryl joined her there. "They start at my temple and just grows from there. I'm gettin' one right now to be honest."

She rubbed her forehead.

"They thinkin' of seein' if they can find a doctor" Daryl said looking out over the grounds when he realised she was leaning into him "you ok?" he asked putting his arm instinctively around her shoulders.

"I don't know" she said turning to face him "If I die" she started saying "because of this you have to put a bullet through my head Daryl, don't hesitate, you do it. Ok?" she whispered, her face close to his, he could feel her lips against his cheek.

Everything in his body was telling him to run but the warmth of her body against him drew him closer.

"Daryl? Promise me" she said louder this time but not letting him answer before kissing him firmly on his lips. She felt his body stiffen and she pulled back from him and looked away.

They both stood in silence for a moment "I, um, gotta do the watch" Daryl mumbled, biting his lip "you, um, want me to take ya back to ya bunk?" he asked, not knowing exactly what to do now. In his head he wanted to grab her and kiss her again but his body just wanted him to draw back. "Damn it" he thought "why can't ya be like other guys!" he screamed in his head, holding out his hand to her.

Andi nodded and took his outstretched hand, he grabbed it firmly and gave her a small nod, leading her down the stairs in silence. Neither speaking again that night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Daryl walked along the fence, his mind racing from what had just happened in the guard tower. He pulled his bow up over his head and let it hang over his back.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself biting his bottom lip, he could still taste the coffee from her lips and he sighed "why'd ya have ta' run away dumbass" he shook his head. He had stopped in front a about four walkers that were on the fence and looked at them. Two had wedding bands in their fingers "humf" he said aloud "even the dammed walkers got more action than me."

He turned suddenly at hearing footsteps behind him to see that Michonne was walking his way, her katana drawn.

"I saw you come down here" she said looking at the four walkers "thought you might have seen something."

"Nah" Daryl blushed "just thought I would check the fence, make sure it's still secure."

"Wouldn't it be better to do that at night?" she asked putting her blade through the skull of one of the walkers and flicking the blood from it.

"Maybe" Daryl smiled and started to walk back.

"You know" Michonne followed him "we're all worried about her, about you. Herschel has told us what might be wrong.."

Daryl stopped walking and turned suddenly to her "Herschel told everyone?" Michonne nodded "what the hell! Maybe people should be bloody talkin' to the person involved rather everyone else. Geez has no-one in this damn place got a sense of decency? Andi needs to know this; you know she asked me to put her down if it kills her?"

Michonne let Daryl finish without interrupting and watched as he stormed off back up the guard tower. She knew by now to not push the man especially when he was agitated but it was true, everyone in that group was worried about both of them. She knew that Daryl blamed himself and she also knew that he liked Andi, he liked being around her and when she was unable to do the things that they had grown accustomed in doing, he was lost.

She sighed as she looked up at the guard tower and Daryl's silhouette against the clear night sky "I hope you find her again my friend" she sighed and walked back inside the prison.

* * *

Andi woke the next morning her head in a daze, she tried to sit up and but found that the best place for her was lying back down and not moving one inch.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she mumbled this time trying to roll out of the side of the bed, she landed on the floor with a thud "well that was just a great idea" she sighed. Glad that she used to spend a few hours a day working out, she pushed herself up with her one working arm and then pulled herself up onto the bed.

"Well" she sighed holding her spinning head in her hands and sitting on the bunk "I was better off on the floor" which is where she sank back down on to "at least I can't fall any further."

"Andi?" came a voice from outside the curtain just before a head popped around the curtain, it was Carl "are you ok?" he came into the cell and knelt done next to her, worry over his young face.

"Yeah kid" she replied not looking up again at him "the floor doesn't spin quite so much when I'm down here" she explained, hoping that the kid would go but to her dismay he sat down next to her. "Oh good God" she thought.

"Um, Andi?" he said again "I just wanted to apologies to you about what I did when you and Daryl were in the tombs, coming after you both like that was stupid."

Andi lifted her head from her hands and looked over at the boy who was staring intently at the wall opposite him. "Yeah well" she said "ya should be, damn near got Daryl killed."

"I know" he said almost shyly "Dad don't know I'm here" he said finally standing up "I just, with everything you have gone through and going through, I didn't want you to worry, I won't be doing anything stupid again like that." With that he walked purposefully out of the cell, leaving Andi to actually wonder what the hell just happened and even question whether or not it actually did just happen.

"I'll have to speak to Rick about that boy later" she told herself resting her head over her knees and closing her eyes. "Deep breaths, it's starting to calm down now" she told herself.

The pain has subsided by the time Rick came to her cell, "how you feeling?" he asked standing just inside the curtain.

"Ready to kill the next person that asks me that question" came her reply as she pulled her boots on "what ya want?" she asked pushing herself off the bed and standing to face him

"Was going to do a run, if your up for it, get some food, medical supplies..." he said.

"A doctor" she interrupted picking up her machetes and a jacket "ok" she said walking through the curtain, turning when she realised Rick wasn't following "we going?" she asked impatiently.

Rick grimaced at her tone and followed her down the stairs and watched as she went outside, he stopped at Herschel who was sitting with Daryl and Carl at one of the tables.

"She's coming with me on the run" he said, helping Herschel to stand up.

"Keep an eye on her Rick" he said leaning in as Daryl joined them "take it easy and take it slow. Don't push anything, ok. She will need rest so don't stay out to long and if you find that doctor, try to convince him to come back here or get into a hospital. We need to know what is going on in her head."

"Andi and I could go" Daryl said "Rick you been out a lot, you did the last few runs, it's good for Andi to get out, but it'll be good for me to get out of here for a while as well to be honest." He looked from Rick to Herschel

"I don't know, Daryl" Rick started to say.

"Look, Rick, I'll be back and I'll sure as hell take care of Andi" Daryl said turning before Rick or Herschel could even reply.

Herschel watched him walk away "I think it 's for the best Rick, let them go. Andi needs some time away from here, to heal and Daryl? He needs to know he isn't trapped here, that he can leave when ever he wants to."

Rick sighed "Ok, but I don't like it Herschel, just know that."

* * *

Andi was glad to hear that it would be Daryl who would be going with her, she liked Rick but there was something about him, she always felt he was keeping things secret. Not just from her but from the group and that worried her.

"Where we goin'?" she asked Daryl as started the car, he was upset he couldn't take Merle's bike but with the amount of supplies needed they would never had fit everything on it.

"East" he said simply, excited to be getting out of the prison and away from the group and he was happy that he could spend some time alone with Andi. He had questions he wanted to ask, that he needed to ask.

"Are we after anything specificly?" she asked unfolding the map to get an idea of where to head.

"Just supplies, food, medical anything we can get our hands on. Maggie asked for clothes so I guess a mix of clothing as well. If we can find a mall or something I think we will be set."

They sat in silence for almost two hours, the roads were all but clear, a few crashes or pile ups along the way and a sprinkling of walkers along the road but nothing to worry about. Andi bit her lip, looking out of the passenger window.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"For what?" Daryl asked concentrating on the road ahead, you never knew if something would jump out at you.

"You know" she said shyly "last night, I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Daryl slowed the car down and looked over at her and then back at the road "s'ok" he said "emotions I guess, don't worry 'bout it."

"Oh now that's just smooth dumbass" he thought to himself "just tell her how you bloody feel man!"

But just as he was about to speak up they turned a bend in the road and were looking down at a medium sized town.

"This could be hopeful" she said shifting in her seat, grabbing one of the semi-automatics from the floor. There were a few walkers on the outskirts of the town but driving further in it seemed to be deserted. They parked the car outside a general store and waited for a moment, watching.

"Let's go" Daryl said opening his door, cross bow ready. Andi slid out of the other door, gun ready, machete on her back.

"It's open" she said pushing the door inwards carefully, scanning the shop for walkers that might be in there. Daryl followed her in.

"Don't use the gun" he whispered into her ear, she nodded aware of just how close he was standing to her she put the gun over her shoulder and pulled out her trusted weapon of choice. She preferred using two blades but given her right arm was still useless, one would have to do.

They heard the groans first and then three walkers came at them from the isles. Daryl took the closest out with an arrow, and then the second with his hunting knife through the eye. Andi rushed the third and sliced the top of her head clean off. She looked to the back of the shop and they both listened.

"You ok?" Daryl asked seeing she was rubbing her temple.

"Fine, lets get this done" she said grabbing one of the bags and quickly putting food and supplies in them, Daryl taking another and doing the same.

* * *

Luke watched as the car made it way slowly to the general store and let out a small cry when he saw the woman who got out of the car.

"Finally" he said to himself "someone who knows how to fight" grinning he jumped down from the roof, onto the lower roof of the shop next door and then into the alleyway.

He had someone he had to see and he hoped she would be just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

**A/N: Just a little one tonight... as always let me know your thoughts... and of course enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Andi had filled two of the bags before she even realised that someone had slipped into the store, she had the feeling that she was being watched, "can't a be a walker, there's no groaning" she thought putting the bag down carefully and slowly, gripping her machete in her hand.

"Ready" she whispered and closed her eyes and turned quickly but she spun around to quickly and lost her balance, falling to the floor.

"Shit!" she cried out and scrambled to her feet, there was no one behind her. She walked slowly down the aisle gripping the handle of her machete tightly and holding it out ready to swing, wishing like hell she could use her right and stronger arm. She stopped when she heard a noise from the end of the aisle.

"Daryl?" she whispered loudly, frozen to the spot "that you?"

Luke stepped out from the end of the aisle, holding his hands out so that she could see that he wasn't armed. He was grinning at her until he saw her face and then felt a cold steel against his neck.

"What weapons you got on ya?" Daryl asked from behind him, pointing the arrow just below the man's ear.

"Just what you see" Luke replied, staring at Andi "Andi?" he said taking a step towards her but stopping when he felt the arrow point piercing his neck.

"Not another step pal" Daryl said and looked over at Andi "you know him Andi?" he asked.

Andi just stared at the man in front of her; she recognised him but could not for the life of her think from where. She looked at him and then at Daryl and it hit her.

"Luke?" she said frowning, lifting her machete higher "how? I went through that camp, everyone was dead."

"Firstly, can ya both lower ya weapons? If I wanted to kill ya I would 'ave done it by now" he grinned "had the chance to get ya both."

"Andi?" Daryl looked at her, she nodded and lowered her own blade, and he lowered his bow but kept ready. This guy had watched them? How long for? How did he know Andi?

"Bow and arrows huh" Luke looked at Daryl and patted him on the shoulder "very, cowboy and Indians" he grinned then turned to Andi. "What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

Rick had been pacing the living area since Andi and Daryl had left that morning "I should have gone" he kept saying to himself over and over "what if something happens."

"Rick!" Herschel sighed "they've only been gone a few hours; you know they won't be back today, you know how far out you had to go, they might have to go further. And do you really think that Daryl won't look after her? I think he would actually do a better job than anyone else in this group. It's obvious he's sweet on her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"I know" he sighed "I just, I hope we see them again" he whined.

Herschel rolled his eyes and sighed "we will Rick, have a bit of faith, in a day or two we will see them both come rolling up the road with a car full of supplies."

"Yeah well I hope you're right, we've lost too many already as it is." Rick said.

"What are we going to do with the men in the cells" Glenn asked trying to change the subject "Blake's men?"

This was another thing that had played on Rick's mind. None of those men knew that Blake or John were dead and in the times that he had gone to their cells to give them food they had been quite polite. Almost half had said that they hated what Blake had made them do and showed an enormous amount of regret.

The other half? Well they were just as vile as the man Andi and Daryl had fed to the walkers.

"I'm not sure yet" he said to both Glenn and Herschel "Glenn, maybe next time I go down there you might come with me, see what you think."

Glenn was a little taken aback by the request; he knew that he was Rick's 'go to town' guy in the past and someone who he could rely on to back the group up. But not once had Rick ever asked for his opinion with something to do with the group.

"Sure" he said standing up "what am I looking for?"

"You'll know once you get down there" Rick said "just don't mention Blake or John, they have no idea that their leaders are both dead."

Glenn nodded "finally" he thought "something other than guard duty."

"I could come to" Herschel said but Rick held up his hands stopping the farmer there and then, shaking his head.

"No, they see you they'll think that we aren't such a tough group that I've made us out to be. Sorry but I won't budge on this one" he said patting Herschel's arm and walking away from the room.

* * *

Andi was in shock, standing before her was a man she thought was dead "Daryl, he's from my old group, the ones that were killed before I came to you" she turned to look directly at Luke "What happened?"

Luke explained to the pair that after Andi had left the camp to go into the town everything was like normal, washing was done, food was prepared there was nothing out of the ordinary. But then came a roar of about four engines and all hell broke loose. They were soldiers, in their army fatigues. They took out anyone who was moving, just shot them down in cold blood and then went through them shooting them each in the head.

"You?" Andi asked, starting to feel dizzy she rubbed the side of her head, Daryl was by her side in a second.

"Andi? Come on, there's some seats up the back" he practically carried her to the seat and lowered her down.

"What the hell?" Luke asked bending down and leaning in as Andi held her head in her hands, her head spinning. He looked over at Daryl wanting answers.

"Daryl" she said, her voice muffled by her hands "tell him, it's ok, you have to tell him, he might be able to help" she said starting to feel nauseous "he was our medic."

Daryl looked up at him with a look of total relief "you're a doctor?" he asked ready to hug the man if he said yes.

"Field medic, not a doctor" Luke answered "what happened?"

"She got hurt, bad" Daryl said, unsure how much information he should actually be giving this stranger.

"Daryl, tell him everything, he knew Blake, he was one of the ones that made it out as well" she looked up at him "he's my husband's brother."

Daryl looked at the man and felt a wave of sorrow for him, he knew what had happened to Andi and if this man was Andi's husband's brother, then he lost a brother, a niece and a sister-in-law, all at the hands of Blake and his men.

He nodded and told Luke everything, neither taking their eyes off Andi who was swaying in the seat, trying to stop her self from being violently sick. He told Luke about the attack in the prison, Carol, everything about Carol and about Andi killing Blake. He ended with detailing the injuries that Andi had and her symptoms.

Luke nodded "Thanks Daryl? It was Daryl wasn't it?" Daryl nodded "Andi?" he knelt in front of Andi taking her head in his hands and lifting her head "you know this could be anything right?" he asked her noticing that her eyes were glazing over slightly. "You need to lie down, rest" he said scooping her up "I have a secure area just down the road, it's the old police station" he said to Daryl "finish doing what you were doing in here and meet us there" he started to walk out of the store but turned "you have to lift the door to open it."

And with that he was out of the store, quickly checking the coast was clear before running down the road.

Daryl stood in the middle of the now empty store not really quite sure what the hell had just happened. He quickly gathered up the bags and threw them into the car, he grabbed a few more items "can always stop by here and get more before we leave" he thought.

He jumped in the car and swung it around to face the direction that Luke had run in and drove the car slowly down the road. He saw the police station sign, exactly where Luke had said and he reversed the car up an alleyway, hoping to hide it from anyone who might want to go through it and take their supplies. He covered all the bags with some blankets they had gathered, locked the car and ran up the sidewalk to the station door. He lifted it just as Luke said and it opened and he ducked inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

The station windows had all been blacked out with the emergency lighting going through the halls to give him just enough light to see where he was going. There seemed to be only one way in and really very secure.

"That you Daryl?" came a voice from one of the offices.

"Yeah" Daryl shouted back walking towards the voice, his bow was lowered as he figured there would be no threat in here, especially if Luke had bought Andi in here.

He walked in through the door and looked up to be faced with a gun pointed at his head, Andi lying, unconscious, crumpled and dumped on the floor and a room with about five soldiers in it, all with guns pointed at the hunter.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! I do like them lol. Hope you enjoyed, let me know :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and continue to. Big thanks to as always to Darkshadow008! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 29

Andi woke up with her head spinning, she was lying on the ground with her hands tied tightly behind her back.

"Daryl?" she mumbled trying to focus her eyes in front of her, she could the shape of a man tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There was two men shouting something at the tied up man and they were raining blow after blow down on the man.

"Daryl?" she said a little louder that this time the two men stopped and turned around to her.

"Ahhh our little guest is awake" one of the men grinned.

"Luke?" Andi said trying to sit up to the other man who had been beating Daryl, who was tied in the chair "what are yo doing?"

Andi was pulled to her feet by the first man and she stood swaying before regaining her balance "you set us up?" she managed to ask.

"You came here takin' our supplies" Luke said stepping up to stand right in front of Andi "didn't bother asking or nothin'" he grinned as he look directly at her and winked.

"What the hell was that for" she thought trying to wriggle her hands free from the rope holding them.

"And this one" the first man said standing over a bloody Daryl "well let's just say he wouldn't keep his mouth shut" before landing another blow on Daryl's face.

Luke glanced at Andi and then back to Daryl, he had blood covering his face and his head was hanging with a dribble of blood coming from his mouth to the floor.

"I think he's had enough Sam" Luke said leaning against the wall, watching Andi.

"What do you want?" Andi managed to ask, looking at Daryl, she had to get their attention off Daryl and onto her, no matter the consequences. What was Luke doing? What had happened to him? She didn't know he was still alive when she went through the camp and if she had she would have stopped and helped him. Of course she would have, he was family, her family.

"Luke, why?" she asked "what happened to you?"

"What happened" Luke said "you happened Andi. You" he said pointing her in her chest so she almost fell over "you left me for dead back there, family. All you thought about was getting out of there with your weapons, you didn't even bother to check."

"Walkers were coming" she said quietly as Sam began circling her, she flinched and tried to pull away when he touched her back as he walked around her "We had to get out of there..."

"We?" Sam asked into her ear, Luke saw her shake at how close he was to her.

"Me and Andi" Daryl mumbled "lifting his head as much as he could, the blood drying around his mouth and nose "I met her in the town she was takin' me back to her camp" he spat blood onto the floor.

Luke looked from Daryl to Andi who gave him a small nod "the walkers were coming from the sound of the shots" Andi said "we had to get out of there quickly."

"Just let us go man" Daryl said looking up at Sam "you can keep the fucking car all the shit inside it, we'll keep on our way man" he pleaded with the man. Daryl had never pleaded with anyone before in his life but in the past it had only been him and Merle and Merle was, well Merle. No-one could kill Merle but Merle.

But now he had Andi to look after and with her not being at even 50% well, the chance of her being able to fight off these men was limited to say the least. Pleading with these men was the only thing he could do now, tied to a chair, beaten and bloodied.

Sam was standing behind Andi one hand on her shoulder and a wicked grin on his face, Andi could feel that rage building in-side her again and she tried to will it down, she would get a massive headache when this happened in the past. She looked over at Daryl as she could feel Sam's hand move slowly down her arm and she could once again feel his breath on her neck.

Luke frowned "c'mon man, this wasn't part of the plan" he said moving towards Sam.

Sam looked up at Luke and pulled the gun from the back of his belt "this ain't negotiable, you didn't tell me how pretty your little lady friend was, it's been a while" he whispered into her ear while putting his arm around her waist.

Both Daryl and Luke saw her tense her body as Sam tried to lift her up but he was ready for him and kicked back with one foot hard onto his shin, causing him to double over, pushing Andi down to the ground. She managed to roll over and kick up with her foot catching him right on the forehead where he flew backwards against the table.

"Motherfu..." he shouted out grabbing his forehead trying to get his footing back.

"Luke" Andi cried out as he moved to untie her "get Daryl free" she said looking over to him in the chair, she could tell he was angry and the fact he was tied to the chair was doing nothing to calm him down.

Luke hesitated "Luke" Andi said "please, get Daryl" Luke signed and turned to Daryl cutting him free. In a second he was over the room and standing over Sam.

"We just gotta get out of here Daryl" Andi pleaded with him, she could see a rage burning in his eyes that she had never seen before. Luke cut her ropes and helped her stand up. She pushed herself away from him.

"Don't touch me" she said looking him up and down in disgust "you brought us here" she spat "you knew they were here."

"Andi I had to, they were gonna kill me" Luke said quietly.

"Gonna kill you!" she shouted before realising the others would probably hear "they damn near killed Daryl and you know to well what he was going to do!"

Daryl looked over at Luke and then back down to Sam, he picked the man up by his collar and threw him against the wall again "tell me" he said into Sam's face "what exactly were you going to do to Andi just then? Huh?" he kneed Sam in the stomach and elbowed him on the back of his neck. Sam fell in a heap to the floor gasping for air.

"Daryl" Andi came up behind him and put her hand on his heaving shoulder, he spun around, fire in his eyes "let's get out of here" she said quietly.

Daryl nodded but turned back to Sam, punching him again and again in the head, he turned around and saw Luke and Andi by the door.

"He shouldn't be raising the alarm" he said simply walking towards them, blood covering his knuckles and hands "might not be doin' to much for a while really" he chuckled "I need to find my bow" he said as he reached the pair at the door.

"It's in the main room" Luke offered them then paused "Andi, I truly am sorry, I had to do it, to survive."

Andi looked at her brother-in-law, she had always had a great relationship with him, they would sit up late at night talking and there were sometimes that she wondered if she had married the right brother. But Steven was her man, the one she loved but she always cherished Luke's friendship and after they had gotten away from Blake and his men their friendship had grown. They trusted each other, until now.

"How can I trust you now Luke? After this" she asked his quietly, moving her body closer to Daryl and leaning against him, that headache was starting to throb again and she sighed.

"Come on" Daryl said putting his arm around her waist to help her walk "you got any other weapons but this?" he asked holding up Sam's gun.

"Yeah, here" Luke handed him a knife and held up his own gun.

"Good" Daryl nodded "OK, look help us out of here and you can come with us out of here ok? But it's up to Andi if you can any further with us, got it?" he whispered to Luke as he opened up the door to look out of it.

"Got it" Luke nodded "follow me" he said slipping out of the door, Andi followed with Daryl bringing up the rear. He watched Andi carefully, he knew that she was getting another headache and that normally meant she would get dizzy and faint. Now was not a good time for that to happen.

They could hear voices coming from the office that Daryl had gone into when he first came into the station, with Luke crouching down outside the door, the only way out was by going past the door.

"Shit" Daryl mumbled as Andi fell back into him, he realised that she was blacking out again. "We need to get out of here and quick" he whispered to Luke.

Luke turned and saw that Andi had fallen back into Daryl, he looked up at Daryl "ok. I'll go in get your bow and distract them, you get out of here, where'd ya leave the car?"

"Down in the alley, but I'll be poking out, ya'll see me" he picked a limp Andi up in his arms again and got ready to move, Luke stood up and walked into the room.

"Heey man" came one man's voice "ya'll ready for us yet?"

"Nah man" Luke smiled "Sam wants a little bit more time with the girl."

"Ahh the old dog" laughed another man.

"Oh shit look at this" Luke said over by the window, hoping that the men would come and look out of it, luckily there were a few walkers congregating out there "we'll have to be careful goin' out" he said to the two men who had joined him at the window. He hoped that Daryl was paying attention and had moved past the door and out to the front door.

Daryl made it to the front door with Andi in his arms "hang on Andi" he whispered to her.

He put her down gently on the floor and lifted the door as quietly as he could and looked out into the street, it was clear. He put the keys to the car in his mouth and picked Andi up and moved quietly out of the door. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at the open door.

"Fuck it" he thought "bastard tried to kill us" and turned and ran down the stairs as a group of walkers came around the opposite corner. He made it to the alleyway and saw a walker down the end of the alley. He could make it to the car but could he get the door open and Andi inside in time.

"Damn it" he cursed as the walker saw him and groaned, stumbling towards them. He started running to the car, letting go of Andi's legs and dragging her the last few steps as he got the keys and clicked the button. He pulled the door open and basically threw Andi in and closed the door as the walker made it to the back-end of the car.

He turned to the walker and pushed him away from and quickly looked around for something to use other than Sam's gun and he saw a short piece of piping on the ground behind the walker. He ran towards the advancing walker hit it in the head with the butt of the gun and skidded alone the ground into the pipe, he stood up and looked up at the walker, grinned and planted the pipe through its head. He didn't stop to watch it fall to the ground but ran to the car, pulling open the door and jumping in. He watched as the herd shuffled past the alleyway, it was a big one and took the good part of ten minutes for the stragglers to go slowly passed.

"C'mon on Luke" he said to himself tapping on the steering wheel of the car just as the man darted around the corner, saw the car with Daryl in the driver seat and ran towards them, jumping in the back of the car.

"Good to go" he said showing Daryl his bow and quiver of arrows in the rear-view mirror, Daryl nodded a thanks and started the engine, pulling out of the alleyway and speeding in the opposite direction to the herd, past the police station.

Daryl looked up at the police station and noted that the front door had been securely closed and he glanced in the rear mirror again at Luke, the man had a weird grin on his face that made his skin crawl.

They had a long drive back to the prison, having to avoid the massive herd meant that they had to go the long way back to the prison and more alarmingly it also mean't that there was a big chance that this herd might stumble upon the prison, and that might cause a whole load of new problems for the group.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The three travelled back in silence, Andi slept for most of the trip while Daryl and Luke exchanged awkward glances in the rear-view mirror. They would occasionally pass small groups of walkers and in one case they passed a three person group of the non-infected, they didn't call out for help and Daryl didn't stop.

"Where are we?" Andi asked rubbing her eyes as they rounded the cars on the highway close to Herschel's farm.

"Close" Daryl answered "what we gonna say about him?" he asked her motioning back to Luke who had nodded off in the back of the car.

"We tell them the truth, he's my brother-in-law, he made a few mistakes but he's a good guy Daryl" she said trying to stretch out her back "god damn I feel sick again" she mumbled winding down the window to get some fresh air through the car. The blast of cool air to the back of the car awoke Luke who moaned.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Nearly home" Andi said twisting round to look at her brother-in-law "oh" she groaned and spun around to Daryl "stop the car" she demanded "now!"

Daryl slammed on the brakes as Andi opened the door, stuck her head out and was violently sick. Daryl ran around to her side of the car with a bottle of water.

"Thank you" she said wiping her mouth.

"You got a headache? You ok?" Daryl asked concerned.

"No, no headache" she replied "I just feel like crap" she looked up and sighed "shit" as she saw three walkers staggering towards them.

Daryl leant into the car and grabbed Andi's remaining machete that they had left in the car, the other was left in the police station. He turned and ran at the walkers taking two them down easily in one fluid motion. The last one he stopped and looked at it, it was a teenage girl or used to be. He lifted the machete and thrust it straight between her eyes and pulled it out as she crumpled to the floor. He looked up and saw a handful more scattered around the piled up cars and ran back to the car.

Andi had pulled herself back in the car and shut the door already; he climbed into the driver's side and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for your help" he said looking back at Luke, moving the car forward again through the cars and passed that walkers.

Luke shrugged "No point all of us dying just to take down a few stragglers."

Daryl shook his head, there was something about this guy that he just didn't like, was it his attitude or just his whole demeanour that rang alarms bells in Daryl's head. "I'll have to keep an eye on that one" he said to himself more than once.

"How did you get out of the police station with my bow?" he asked suddenly, the thought hadn't left him since they drove out of the town and now seemed a good as time as any to ask, especially before they turned off to go towards the prison.

"I took them down as well" Luke said without any hesitation "they were easy, dumb as horse shit."

Daryl nodded and looked over at Andi who had curled herself into the foetal position and fallen asleep again.

"Just wanna get back to the prison" Daryl thought "get Andi to Herschel and then he, Rick and Michonne can work out this guy."

"You better not be playin' us" he said quietly looking back at Luke as he turned off the highway onto to the road that leads to the prison.

"Hey man" Luke said raising his arms up in defence "I just want ta be with my sister-in-law. She's the closest thing to family I have left."

* * *

Beth was outside with Carl and Judith when they saw their car coming down the road "Dad!" Carl shouted out "their back!"

Rick, Glenn and Maggie all came running from inside the prison and out to the gate. It was always a three person job to get down to the outer gate, one person to open and close the first gate while the other two made their way down to the outer gate taking out walkers if needed. One to keep watch of the walkers while the other opened the first gate to the outer area. It was a process that the group had got perfectly, everyone knew their job and with the person on watch also keeping an eye open for walkers, it was a safe and easy procedure.

Rick looked in the car as Daryl drove it through the most outer gate.

"They got someone in the back" he said to Glenn "be ready."

Glenn nodded, raised his gun and trained it in the back seat of the car.

"Who's your new friend?" Rick asked Daryl as he got out of the car.

"Stay in here" Daryl told Luke as he opened his door and climbed out "And's brother-in-law" Daryl said simply closing the door. He lead Rick away from the car and the pair stopped.

"I don't trust 'im" he said quietly to Rick "somethin' about him. He did this" he said pointing to the injuries that Luke and Sam had given him earlier that day. Rick took a step back.

"You're bringing him here?" he asked shocked.

"He said that he was made to it by the other guys and Andi" he point back to the car "said he is a good guy, was. Just keep an eye on him" Daryl said "c'mon I'll give you and china and lift back up."

"It's good to see you to" Glenn mumbled climbing into the back seat with Rick.

"Glenn" he said to Luke with a nod and pointed to Rick "that's Rick."

"Luke, Andi's brother-in-law" he said with a small wave of his hand. In the front seat Andi moaned a greeting to the pair but didn't move.

"You ok Andi?" Glenn asked.

"Agh, next person who asks me I'm going to kill them, I don't care if you're the last living person on earth" she said without opening her eyes or even moving "I will kill you."

Rick, Daryl and Glenn all grinned, it was one thing that she had been threatening to do since the attack by Blake on her and Carol and it was something that just endeared her to the group even more. Even after everything she had been through she was still able to crack the odd joke and everyone picked up on it and everyone played her on it.

The car pulled up into the yard and they were greeted by the whole remaining group, Herschel approached Andi, who was leaning over catching her breath.

"Andi?" he said and stopped as she held up her hand to stop him before being sick again, this time though there was nothing to come up but the water that Daryl had given her on the roadside.

"Ya know" Luke said climbing out of the car and stretching his arms "you were like this when you were preggers with Madison" he paused "Luke" he said with a smile to the group in front of him "Andi's brother-in-law".

Beth giggled as she shook his out-stretched hand "he's handsome" she said into her sister's shoulder as he shock Herschel's hand.

"Yes" Maggie smiled "he sure is."

Rick left the group to unload the car while he and Andi took Luke through the prison.

"You can bunk in with me" Andi said "until we can get another cell ready for you. I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit" she said. Rick did notice she looked exhausted.

"Ok" he said "shout out of you need anything ok? We'll take care of this one" he slapped Luke on the back. Andi nodded with a grin and turned to her cell, collapsing into a deep sleep.

Daryl joined Rick and Luke on the perch "she sleepin' again?" he asked looking into Andi's cell "she slept most of the trip back. Luke here is a field medic" Daryl said turning to focus to the new man in the block.

Rick looked at him with his eye brows raised "field medic? You were army as well?"

Luke nodded "yeah, me and my brother joined up at the same, same regiment. Lucky I guess."

"Yeah I guess you are" Rick said turning to the newcomer his eyes staring right into him "I'll just say this, you fuck up and you're out of here, got it? We don't easily take strangers in, the only reason why you're in here and not locked up in a cell somewhere is because of Andi. Don't break that trust she has in you."

"Hey man, I'm just tryin' a survive" Luke said defensively. It was true, he was trying to survive. After everything that happened in Blake's camp he knew that life on the road in this world was going to be difficult. But he had Andi, he would have preferred his brother but Andi was handy in a fight, she was never scared of getting her hands dirty, although in her current state he was doubtful she could do much to defend herself let alone other people.

He watched as Daryl poked his head into Andi's cell to check on her "hey, Rick" he said following to man down the stairs. "What's the go with them two?"

Rick rolled his eyes and turned around "nothin' aint nothin' going on between them. They have been through some crazy stuff in the last few weeks, yeah it's bought them close but that's understandable. We all gravitate towards someone we trust in times of need." He turned and continued through to the living area "these are the only areas open to you and outside of course but most doors are locked as we haven't fully cleared the areas out and there is a gaping hole in the front of the prison. Stay around here, help out and we're all going to get on fine."

He walked out of the living area needing to get some fresh air, Daryl was right, there was something not right about this man Rick was sure he had a hidden agenda. But he wouldn't say anything, not at least until he was sure.

* * *

Beth, Carl and Maggie were sitting outside when Luke appeared and stood in the middle of the yard, looking out to the grounds.

"Oh" Beth sighed looking over at him, she could see his frame against the sky in the horizon and the slightly to small shirt he was wearing showed off a toned body.

"I'll bet he works out" Maggie whispered to Beth, Carl looked at each woman and then over the newcomer, he frowned "I heard dad and Daryl talkin'" he said "they don't trust him, he's only here because of Andi."

"Rick wouldn't let him in here if he thought he was a threat" Maggie smiled at Carl "you should know that Carl" she said watching Luke as he went to the fence and looked over the grounds and walkers.

"Oh yeah" Luke thought, looking over the grounds "this will be perfect" he said aloud.

Michonne looked over the railing of the tower "what does he mean by that?" she thought watching the man below her, she hadn't met him yet but had heard something about him being Andi's brother-in-law. Just looking at him she didn't like him, didn't like the look of him and certainly didn't trust him.

Luke grinned to himself "time to put on the charm" he thought turning and smiling at Beth and Maggie "Oh yeah, this will be fun."

**A/N: Thanks again to Darkshadow008 for your help and inspiration.. please review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Andi woke the next morning and sat up in her bunk, had she dreamed what had happened the day before? Had she really found her brother-in-law? She pulled her legs over the side of the bunk and stood up. She turned around to find herself looking into the grinning face of Luke lounging on the top bunk.

"Well good morning sleepyhead" he smiled sitting up and swinging himself off the bunk "didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"I have this head thing" she said "you know the story Luke" she sighed "I wont go over it again."

Luke smiled at her and motioned his head out of the cell and for her to follow him.

"What time is it?" she asked looking out of the barred windows to see the sun was in the sky, not yet mid-day but high enough.

"'bout 11" Luke grinned holding out a cup of coffee for her, he noticed Beth cradling Judith and went over to her, sitting next to her and leaning over her shoulder to look at the sleeping babe.

Beth glanced at the handsome man leaning into her and grinned shyly "would you like to hold her?" she asked him, holding Judith out to him to take.

"Sure" he flashed a smile at the teenager, making sure to just touch her hands as he took the baby from her arms.

Andi watched the scene sipping on her cup of warm coffee; Luke had always had a good way with kids, he was always volunteering to look after her daughter and was great full for it. She smiled as he played with the baby and watched as Beth seemed to be totally besotted with the man.

"Can't do any harm" she thought "the poor girl hasn't had much to smile about in months" she smiled "teenage crushes."

"What's so funny?" came Daryl's voice boomed around the room as he walked down, poured himself a cup of coffee and stood next to her watching Luke with Judith. "Luke" he said with obvious disdain in his voice.

Andi turned and looked at him "what's with the tone of voice there?" she asked.

"No tone" he said gruffly "just lookin' at the guy Andi, can I say something without ya gettin' pissed at me?" Andi shrugged and nodded.

"Ok" he said looking at her directly in the eyes "there is something not right about your brother-in-law" Andi's face went cold but she said nothing "just some thing's he's said and done just don't add up. Andi, I'm just worried that's all."

"About?" she asked, she had put the mug down and was now standing in front of him with her hands firmly on her hips "what do you have to be worried about Daryl?"

Daryl looked at her, slightly taken aback, he had expected her to react like this but it was the ferociousness in her eyes "Andi, I'm just looking out for this group, for you."

"Really" she said sternly "well you don't need to look for me Daryl, Luke is family, my family. He watched his brother die, his niece be brutalized and then I leave him for dead. Of course he is going to be a little odd, bein' through all of that would affect the most hardened of hearts."

She looked up at Daryl's clear blue eyes and shook her head "you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you Andi" he said stepping in closer to her but she took a step back.

"But?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"But I just don't trust him" he said to her, not backing down. He had to tell her, whether she listened to him was up to her but he needed to make sure she knew that he had such reservations about Luke. He did hold back telling her that it was a feeling shared by Rick and Michonne also. He didn't want her to feel like they were pushing them both out.

Both were glad when they heard the clicking of Herschel's crutches on the concrete floor.

"Ah Andi" Herschel smiled as he saw her standing next to Daryl "may I have a word?"

"Sure" she replied and walked away from Daryl without saying another word, "how dare he!" she thought "Luke was family, she had known him for over ten years, longer than she had known this group and she trusted him with her life, damn you Daryl."

Herschel had a stern look on his face "Not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope" Andi replied ending the conversation before it even started.

"I wanted to talk to you Andi" Herschel started leading against stairwell rail in cell area "something Luke said yesterday when he got out of the car" but he was stopped by Andi

"Luke?" she said with a groan "what's your problem with Luke? Huh?" starting to get angry, first Daryl and now Herschel.

"I don't have a problem with Luke" Herschel said almost defensively he paused "should I have a problem with him?" he asked glancing out to where the man in question who was sitting and chatting with Beth, making her laugh with a joke or something, still holding Judith.

"No" Andi sighed "what did you want to talk about Herschel" she finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I need to ask or tell you something really and I really don't know how you will take it" Herschel said almost quietly which was weird for the man, normally he would be up front and totally as ease with talking to her.

"What is it Herschel?" Andi asked, she felt tired suddenly and all she wanted to do was grab something to eat and go and sit outside in the sun for a few hours.

"With your headaches and fainting, I can not believe that I didn't think of it sooner and then Luke said something when he got out of the car yesterday and it all makes sense now." Herschel said with an excitement in his voice but not an overly happy one.

"Andi I think you may be pregnant" he said even quieter. Herschel knew that this would be a sensitive subject for Andi given the circumstances that the pregnancy may have arose. Although he had not mentioned his fears about Andi to anyone he began to think that maybe he should have asked either Daryl or even Luke to be with her when he told her.

Andi looked at Herschel, her chest started to constrict and her mind raced. "How could that be?" she turned to Herschel, her eyes full of questions and sorrow "you told me that you gave both Carol and I the morning after pill after it happened. That can't be it" she said looking away from the farmer "it can't be."

Herschel looked at the broken woman in front of him "I have a pregnancy test, it was in a bag full of supplies that Maggie and Glenn had picked up a long time ago" he said handing her the package "there's only one way to be sure."

"What did Luke say" she asked as she walked past him to go the bathroom "yesterday?"

"He said you were like this when you were pregnant with Madison, I don't think anyone else heard it though."

Andi gave him a small nod and walked, dejected to do the test. She knew that Herschel was right, there was only one to confirm it and that was in her hand right now. But if she was, what would or should she do? She couldn't keep it, she wouldn't keep it. She couldn't allow something that came from one of those monsters to grow inside her, the thought of it sickened her. Even in death the men tormented her.

She wrapped the small stick up in the package without looking at it and went slowly back to where Herschel was waiting for her and handed it to him.

"I can't look" she said looking at the concrete floor of the prison "tell me" she said, her hands fiddling with a piece of thread from her jacket.

Herschel unwrapped the stick and looked, he let out a sad sigh and looked at Andi who was still looking at the floor.

"Andi" he said quietly "do you want me to get someone, Daryl or Luke maybe?"

Andi shook her head and stood still for a moment putting her hands on her knees and breathing hard, her head starting to pound. She looked up at Herschel with tears in her eyes "no" she said "I um, just, need some fresh air I think."

"What's wrong? Andi are you ok? Do you feel faint?" Daryl had seen her keel over and came over quickly, worried she might fall just out of Herschel's reach "I didn't want ya t' fall" he said at Andi's side. He looked at her and could instantly tell something was wrong, her eyes were full of tears and she was pale as a piece of paper. "Herschel?" he asked the older man as Andi stood and turned away from both men, she started to walk up the stairs.

"Not my place to say" Herschel said quietly as they both watched Andi climb the stairs to her bunk "keep an eye on her Daryl, when she is ready she will tell you I'm sure."

Daryl nodded "of course" he said not taking his eyes from Andi as she disappeared into her cell and closed the curtain behind her "of course" he said again to himself. He looked over to where Luke was sitting in the living area, he had seen Andi almost fainting and done nothing, just sat and talked to Beth. Their eyes meeting and he gave Daryl a mischievous grin and then winked at him before putting his free arm around Beth's giggling shoulders.

"Oh how I hate this man" Daryl thought to himself and looked back up to Andi's cell, he walked up to the top of the stairs and sat down, leaning on the railings and facing her cell curtains, he sighed and he waited.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and new follows/favourites! Once again huge thanks to Darkshadow008 :-) It's going to get a little dark again... ENJOY! **

Chapter 32

Luke pulled his chin up to the bar "forty-eight" he said to himself "forty-nine, fifty" and he let himself drop the ground and bent over to stretch his back out. He had always tried to make sure that no matter what was happening in the world he stayed in shape. It of course helped that he was a physically fit man anyway, he and his brother had always had competitions to see who was the stronger, fittest or fastest out of the two of them.

He knew that Beth was watching him, as much as she tried to hide the fact that she was by busying herself with Judith, he knew that she was watching and it was for that reason alone he pulled his sweat covered shirt off over his head.

Beth, sitting on the other side of the yard almost let out a little cry and nearly dropped Judith when he took off his shirt, she blushed when she realised that Carl had seen her

"Can you, um, take Judith for a bit Carl?" she asked him who nodded and took his sister from Beth's arms.

"You remember what I said" he called out to her as she walked away from him, sheepishly towards where Luke was working out, she didn't hear him.

This time Luke was doing push ups and she thought she might die seeing the sweat glistening off his body as he counted with each rep.

Although he didn't stop he looked up at her, still pushing himself up and down from the floor with ease.

Beth looked to the floor and then back up to his green eyes "I, um, was wondering if you needed any help" she said quietly "or, if you could maybe show me some moves maybe."

Luke grinned to himself "sixty-nine, seventy" he lied, he was only up to about thirty but she wouldn't know that. He stood up and used his dis-guarded t-shirt to wipe his face.

"Sure, I can show ya, what did ya wanna learn?" he smiled at her "oh good god this was going to be easier than I thought" he thought to himself "women are such easy creatures" he grinned walking over to her.

"Um" she could only manage her eyes darting around the makeshift gym "those" she said pointing to the bars that he was just working out on.

"Pull ups?" he asked taking her hand and leading her over to the bars.

She nodded and hoped like hell he couldn't see her face turn a bright shade of red.

"Ok" he said reaching up the touch the bar, it was obviously way too high for her to reach, but that would work out just fine for him as it would mean he would have to lift her up to reach it. "So basically you grip the bar and pull your body weight up, you're pretty skinny so really you shouldn't have to much of a problem" he said to her while moving her into place under the bar. He put his hands on her hips "ok, I'll lift you up you grab that bar and I'll help ya do one."

Beth nearly died, again, when she felt his hands firmly on her hips "o- ok" she said reaching her hands up and involuntary let out a little squeal when he lifted her up to the bar.

"Ok, hands a little wider" he told her, his hands still holding on to her "and then lower your-self and back up."

She actually wasn't doing anything, he was guiding her down and then pushing her back up again but she felt like she was doing them.

"Ok, now let go of the bar" and he let her fall gently to the ground and pulled her into him but making it look like she had fallen. He grinned as she stayed in his arms, against his chest, for a few moments longer. He felt her sigh and then pull away from him, her face a bright shade of red.

"Thank you" she almost whispered, unable to look him in the eyes before spinning around and running from him, stopping briefly to turn and give him a little smile and wave.

Luke sat down on one of the bars and took a drink of water, he grinned to himself and nodded.

"Hell yeah, still got it" he said aloud, standing and picking up one of the loose free weights "easy as shootin' fish in a barrel."

* * *

Daryl had watched the scene from the guard-room of the tower, he had left Andi alone after he heard the sobs coming from her cell and thought he shouldn't be there, listening to this. So he came out to one of two places he knew he would get time to think, up in the guard tower.

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" came Michonne's voice from the other side of the tower, it had been her watch but was always grateful when Daryl would come up and keep her company.

"Just Luke" he said simply, his blood boiling as he watched him lifting Beth up and assisting her pull ups "I don't trust him, I tried to talk to Andi about it but she won't listen, can't say I blame her but" he trailed off. It wasn't Andi's fault that she still thought of him as a good man, maybe, one day before all of this happened he was a model citizen.

"He's her brother-in-law Daryl and from the looks of things they were close, they were in the army together, they went through everything with Blake and his people together. She is just clinging to the last part of her from before all of this happened" Michonne said looking out over the grounds. More and more walkers were converging on the prison; she hoped the fences would hold.

Daryl nodded "you're right" he thought for a minute "Blake's men" he said aloud "Andi recognised most of them from when they held her right?"

"Yeah" Michonne answered "so what?"

"Then they should recognise Luke then shouldn't they?" Daryl said almost to himself "they should remember him; I know a couple of them said they remembered Andi and they were the only ones that had managed to get away."

Daryl kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner, if there was something not right about Luke maybe one of that lot might have noticed, it was a long shot but he had to try for the good of the group and for Andi. He couldn't let something else bad happen to her, not again.

"I'm gonna go have a quick chat with Beth" he said gathering up his things "I'll do the late shift" and with that he was gone and rushing down the stairs. "Luke will have to wait" he thought, he had to talk to Beth, she probably wouldn't listen his concerns but at least he can try.

* * *

The only thing that Andi could think about was the one thing she was trying her hardest to not think about. Pregnant. It was bad enough being pregnant in a world full or horror, pain and terror but to be pregnant by rape in this god forsaken world was another thing altogether. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it, she felt like hitting it, maybe she could throw herself down the stairs.

She rolled over on to her belly and buried her head into the pillow and screamed, hoping that the pillow would muffle her cry. She hated herself at this moment in time, she hated the person she had become since she had met Blake and John again. She couldn't fight, she had lost confidence in her ability to make decisions for herself and she was now carrying the child of a vile rapist.

She sat up on her bunk and sighed, should she tell anyone? She really didn't want the attention that it would cause, all the group giving her sympathy looks "no" she said aloud "I'll tell the people I trust" she said "Luke and Daryl, plus they will both understand and let me make my choice about what needs to be done."

She walked out of her cell and down the stairs "where's Herschel?" she asked Carl who was helping Maggie making dinner.

"He's out lookin' at the vegie patch" Maggie replied before touching her on the should "are you ok?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" came Andi's curt reply.

"You just look upset and I thought I heard you call out" Maggie said, concern written across her face.

"I stubbed my toe is all" she said walking away from the pair, "damn it, they must have heard me" she scolded herself as she pushed open the big metal doors to the yard "I'll have to be more careful, damn living this close to people."

She almost knocked into Daryl walking through the door "sorry, Daryl" she said grabbing his arm causing his to spin around suddenly "sorry, can I talk to ya?"

Daryl looked around to see if he could see Beth around and realised she must have gone with Herschel out to the garden, she would have to wait "of course."

The pair walked down in between the fence and the walkers that were trying reach for them, the path way was indirect to the front gates but it was safe from walkers.

Michonne watched them walking and talking and turned to look at Luke at the gym, he was watching them as well, his face changed from the smiling happy face he had with Beth to an evil scowl as he watched Andi and Daryl walking. Michonne shook her head "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on all of them now" she thought "he's an evil that one, pure evil."

* * *

Daryl was telling Andi about Luke showing Beth how to do pull-ups; he wasn't going to say again that he thought Luke was bad for the group, not until he had a chance to talk to Blake's men.

"She has a bit of a crush on 'im" Daryl was saying when he looked over at Andi, she hadn't heard a word he had said "Andi?"

Andi just sighed and bit her lip, she was looking at one of the walkers long the fence line, a girl, her face rotting away, an arm only just holding on by some skin and decomposing muscle and a gaping hole on her neck "no" she thought "I wouldn't bring a kid into the world even if it had of been from something full of love."

She turned to Daryl "I'm pregnant" she said simply looking at his directly in his crystal blue eyes after a moment of silence she saw the recognition in those eyes of what she had just said.

"What?" was all he could manage, he was about to ask how but then it hit him exactly how it would have happened and once again his heart broke for her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded "it all makes sense" she said "the headaches, passing out, the vomiting" she looked back down to the ground and kicked the dirt around with her foot "I was exactly like this with my daughter, Madison. Luke picked up on it" she started saying.

"Luke?" Daryl interrupted her "of course he would have known how you were when you were pregnant, he was there for it the first time."

"That's it, Daryl, I don't want anyone to know ok? I'm gonna tell Luke and Herschel knows."

Daryl nodded "well I'll help ya as much as I can, hopefully we can deliver this babe a bit easier.."

"Deliver?" Andi interrupted him "I ain't keepin' it, there ain't no way in hell's earth I am keeping this, thing."

Daryl looked at her in shock "but how?"

Andi shrugged "I dunno yet, but I'll think of somethin', stress can cause a mis-carriage and there is sure as hell a lota things around here that can stress me out. I'll go clear some walkers or somethin'."

He grabbed her arm as she went walk away from him "you can't be seriously considerin' that" he asked her.

She pulled her arm away from his grasp and stood directly in-front of him, just inches from his face "I ain't keepin' this baby Daryl, I can't and I won't"she paused for a moment "don't make regret tellin' ya." She turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing in the dirt unsure exactly what to do now.

Luke had watched the little scene, so there was something going on between Andi and Daryl, he knew it. Well, Daryl was just another person he now had to add to his list of things to take care of while on this little adventure. List of things he had to achieve before leaving, he'll break this little group that Andi had now started to call her family and he would break her even more than the pathetic woman she was now.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and likes/favourites.. I really appreciate that you like my story! As always, thanks to Darkshadow008... Let me know your thoughts! :-)**

Chapter 33

"Luke" Andi called out "wait a sec" she ran over to him as he was packing away his gear in the gym "I need to talk to ya" she said and waited for him to finish piling up the free weights.

"What's up?" he turned to her frowning "lover's tiff huh" he said motioning over to where Daryl had followed her back up to the yard. Andi turned and looked at Daryl and then back to Luke, confused.

"What?" she asked him, slightly taken aback, she wasn't expecting that.

"You and the redneck" Luke said pointing again to Daryl "noticed you two are pretty tight, glad to see your missing Steve still, 'til death do you part and all that crap."

Andi frowned "Steve is dead" she said simply "and there ain't nothin' goin' on between me and Daryl, he's been a good friend to me since I've been here and he's a good man but there ain't nothin' going on."

Luke looked at her "she's protesting too much" he thought "she's thought about it, yeah something will have to be done about that redneck. Maybe a hunting accident, a fall" he grinned at the thought.

"Yeah, well it sure as hell don't look like it" Luke huffed "what you want anyway?"

Andi was slightly taken aback again at the fierceness that Luke had spoken to her and backed away a little "I had something that I wanted to tell you" she said slowly, thinking now that she might wait to tell him until he seemed in a better mood. "But it can wait, I…"

"Just tell me Andi" he sighed, bored now with the conversation and wanting to go and have some more fun with Beth "maybe I could try the sister to" he thought "sisters, yeah."

Andi shook her head but looked up at him "Luke I'm pregnant and I'm pregnant with either Blake or John's child."

Luke stopped walking and looked down at Andi; she looked so weak and pathetic. Her arm and shoulder were still bandaged and for the first time he noticed that she had obviously been crying or at least right now on the verge of crying.

"Pregnant?" he said "well now, that is a turn up for the books."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him, she so desperately wanted his support in what she had to do but he was acting weirdly towards her and she needed to know why. Was it because she had been so close to Daryl? "Luke, I don't want us to fight" she pleaded almost to him "please, you're the only real family I have left, these people are good people. I've told Daryl and you only, well Herschel knows, he heard what you said when you got out of the car yesterday and it got him thinking. Luke" she said turning now to him "I ain't keepin' it; I don't know yet how I'm gonna get rid of it but I will."

Luke grinned and nodded "Ok, how can I help?" he asked pulling her into a bear hug, he felt her put her arms around his waist and pull him close. She felt him sigh and let go.

"Just don't judge me Luke" she said pulling away from him "I can't keep this, I can't look after myself and the thought of bringing this child or any child into this world repulses me." She looked down to the ground and kicked a small pebble "I couldn't even protect my own daughter Luke, I watched her die, I watched her pain and could do nothing."

Luke looked down at her "if you feel this bad now" he thought "you're gonna wanna top yourself by the time I've finished with ya" he grinned to himself. "But let's have some fun with this first."

He took hold of Andi's hand and lifted her head up to look at him, his face was full of concern "Andi, I'm here for ya whatever you choose to do, your my family and I'll do my best to help you if you need it."

"Thank you" she said hugging him again before breaking it off and following him back into the prison, that headache was coming back again, she needed to go and lie down.

* * *

Daryl knew that Andi was going to talk to Luke next; it pained him that she had so much trust in the man but at the same time he understood. It was just another thing that he had to be weary of.

Andi was pregnant. That thought was playing over and over in his mind. She didn't want the baby, understandable as well but how was she going to go about losing the baby? She couldn't be serious about going out the kill walkers and cause stress on her body? What else could she try to harm herself?

He sighed as he walked into the prison bumping into Rick through the door.

"Hey" Daryl said "I gotta question for ya?"

"Yeah?" Rick stopped and turned around "just about to go down to Blake's men" he held up the box full of food "you're welcome to help if ya like."

Daryl looked around, over to where Andi and Luke were still talking and shrugged "sure" he said pulling his crossbow up over his head "it's that lot I wanted to talk to ya 'bout anyway."

"Oh yeah, problem?" Rick asked as Daryl unlocked the cell block gate and door and the pair disappeared through the door.

"No, no problem. Was just wondering if you would mind if I asked some of them 'bout Andi and Luke is all" he said following Rick down the hall to the cell that housed the men.

Rick was always surprised at how well most of them had adapted to being locked away. Most saw it as a safe way to survive in this world, they got food, they had a bed and a roof over their heads, they didn't have a problem with it at all. In-fact they helped Rick out a few time with making repairs to that side of the prison. But there were others that continued to threaten the lives of the prison group, that always asked where either Blake or John was and when they could be let out.

Rick for the most part ignored those ones, occasionally he would say that the two men were in another part of the prison but generally he wouldn't say a thing to them.

"Why? You still not trusting Luke?" Rick eyed his friend carefully, he could tell that something had ruffled Daryl's feathers and that thought un-nerved him.

"Yeah, like I said something don't sit right about 'im, I figure these guys should remember him from when they held the family the first time. I just wanna ask what happened."

"Are you sure you want to go there Daryl?" Rick asked concerned, asking a group of rapists and murderers about what is essentially a crime they had committed was not normally good practice. Plus Daryl might hear something's about Andi and what happened to her that he really would not want to hear. "You're going to be going somewhere very dark."

Daryl nodded "I know, but I have to do it" he paused and looked at Rick "for Andi."

Rick chewed his bottom lip and nodded "Ok, I'll get one of the guys who has been helpin' me out."

"No" Daryl stopped him "I need one of the aggressors, I need to talk to one of them who will tell me everything, not sugar coat it."

Rick sighed, he didn't like the way that this was heading "I don't think that's a good idea Daryl."

"You either let me do it now or I'll come back and do it when you're not here, your choice" Daryl was getting sick of this, he had done the right thing by running it by Rick first, something that he really didn't need to do in the first place. He needed someone who would tell him every little detail even if it meant that, that person enjoyed telling him.

"I don't like it Daryl" Rick said "but I'd rather you do it while I'm around then we can work out this guy together."

Daryl nodded as Rick unlocked the cell block door and they both walked in.

* * *

Beth smiled when she saw Luke walking over to her with a plate full of food at dinner time. He sat down next to her with a smile and a slight nod of her head.

"I thought you would be sittin' with Andi" she said to him, still with the smile beamed across her face.

"Felt like a change of scenery" he said tucking into the piled food on his plate as if he hadn't eaten all day.

Beth played with her food, watching the man next to her when she saw Daryl approach the table. He had gone with Rick to help him feed Blake's men but he had a look of absolute horror on his face as he approached the eating pair.

"Beth" he said "can I talk to you please?"

Luke looked up at him with his mouthful "she's eating man, let her finish."

Beth looked from Luke to Daryl and back down to her food and quickly ate the last few mouthfuls. She didn't want to appear weak in-front of Luke but she could tell by the tone in Daryl's voice this was something very important.

"It's ok Luke" she said quietly standing up and touching his shoulder "I'm done now."

"Sure" he said scowling at Daryl "maybe next time have some manners huh? She was eatin'"

Daryl ignored the comment, he couldn't bring himself to look at the man let alone talk to him.

"Beth" he said quietly "I think you need to put some distance between you and Luke, your young and well he's not what he seems."

Beth tilted her head and looked at Daryl with a frown coming across her face; she knew he was just looking out for her but her feelings and who she chose to be around was really none of his business.

"Why? Maggie has Glenn, you have Andi why can't I be happy with someone who shows me a bit of attention?" She sounded like a little child but she didn't care, Luke was a nice guy who had just stood up for her! Most people had thought she was just a timid little mouse and she was nothing like Maggie in terms of confidence, especially when it came to killing the walkers and protecting the group. But she was coming of age now and she had feelings and needs as much as the next person within the group.

"He's no good Beth" Daryl whispered to her, he knew that she wasn't listening and he knew that no one else would listen either.

Luke was a model group member, offering to help with chores, cleaning and helping now with the guard. Convincing these people that he was bad for the group was going to be hard but he had to do it, once again for the good of the group and for Andi.

"I old enough to look after myself Daryl" Beth said walking away from him "thank you but I know what I'm doin'."

Daryl sighed, it had gone the way he thought it would. "Maybe I should talk to Herschel" he thought watching her walking away and sit back down next to a grinning Luke.

He turned and walked through to the cells and to his own bunk, he was thinking about the conversation he had with Tyler, one of Blake's men. Tyler was one of the original four that came to the prison, a southern man and a vile man.

His words will ring in Daryl's head forever, Tyler had taken great pleasure in detailing to Daryl what they did and what happened over those three days that they had Andi, her family and friends. He told him things that they had done to Andi and her daughter and he remembered Luke.

Most troubling though is what Tyler had said to Daryl at the end of the conversation, he had leant close to Daryl and with a grin whispered something to him. It shocked Daryl and more importantly it scared him.

Daryl Dixon had a job to do and if he wasn't careful he could lose not only Andi but the group who had become his friends and his family.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: WARNING there is some swearing in this chapter... as always thanks for the reviews.. keep them coming, it's nice to hear and know you're enjoying the story. Thanks as always to Darkshadow008.. I have changed it a little :p Thanks and enjoy... as much as you can...**

Chapter 34

Andi stood at the top of the stairs in the cell block and looked down. She knew that by causing stress on her body was one way that she could rid herself from the infection growing inside her. She also knew that by flinging herself down the stairs was a good way to start that process, the only problem was if she did this she will probably damage her shoulder even more.

"So what's more important" she thought to herself as she took a step towards the top step "your shoulder or your mental health? Well mental health has to win that one" she thought "my shoulder will heal." She took a step closer to the edge and took in a deep breath.

"What the hell?" came a voice from behind her.

Andi spun around and found herself looking into Daryl's icy blue eyes "shit Daryl, ya scared me!" she almost shouted stepping down onto the first step.

"Sorry" he said walking down to stand next her on the step "I didn't mean ta surprise ya" he eyed her "what were ya doin'?" he asked.

"I was just about to walk down the stairs" she said defiantly, she knew that Daryl knew exactly what she was thinking of doing. "For breakfast" she said starting to walk further down the stairs, Daryl followed her and caught her arm.

"Andi we need to talk, really need to talk" he sighed as he saw Luke emerge from his new cell and stretch, all he wanted to do was take the bow off his shoulder and put an arrow through the pigs eyes, but he resisted.

"Can it wait?" she asked him before noticing Luke leaning against the railing and smiled up at him "you comfy in there?" she asked him.

"Sure am, plenty of room" he nodded at Andi and then looked at Daryl, his eyes narrowing as he watched the pair walk down the stairs together. "There's definitely something going on there" he thought to himself as he stretched again, he smiled when he saw Beth emerging from her cell on the lower level below him. She was falling for him hook line and sinker, he had always had a way with the ladies young and old and courting Beth had been quite simply the easiest thing he had ever had to do. He had her eating out of the palm of his hands "stupid little girl" he grinned to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the living area.

"Andi" Daryl had followed her out into the yard "no it really can't wait" he grabbed hold of her arm tightly, shocking her at the force that he had grabbed her.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"I talked to one of Blake's men yesterday" he said "about Luke and what happened before."

Andi shock her head and stepped back "you did what?" she asked him tilting her head to one side. "What the hell had he done?" she thought "Who the hell does he think he is!"

"Andi, look I know that Luke is your Brother-in-law and I know he's family but there is something you need to…" he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Andi raised her hands up to stop him from talking.

"Just stop Daryl" she said backing away from him "what is this? Are you jealous of him? Where has this hated of him come from? Is it because I found my family and you lost yours?" She looked at him for a moment before turning around and heading back inside without looking back.

Daryl sighed, she was in danger and she was in danger from the person that she now seemed to trust the most. "Why the hell wont anyone listen to me?" he mumbled to himself walking over to the guard tower.

* * *

Andi went back up to her cell and grabbed her remaining machete and bowie-knife; she swung around as she heard footsteps come through the curtain.

"Luke" she said "shouldn't sneak up on people like that when they got weapons in their hands" she pulled the machete sheath strap over her head.

"What you thinkin'?" he asked her as he leaned against her bunk, looking her up and down.

"I'm gonna go kill the dead" she said simply "and you ain't gonna stop me" she added pushing past him onto the perch.

"Course not" he grinned "I think it's a good idea, lot's out there, gonna be hard but it'll cause ya body the stress that ya need" he jilted his head to one side "might just work."

Andi smiled at him "thank you" she said walking down the stairs.

"For what?"

"Not tryin' ta stop me"

"Wouldn't dream of it, it's your body Andi, your choice" he said following her "I gotta watch this" he thought following her out into the yard "with that shoulder and the number of walkers out there, should be pretty fun to watch" he chuckled to himself.

Andi approached the gate, after the debacle of trying to get the gate open when Blake and John had cut the locks on the lower gates they had started only clipping the top gate shut instead of locking it. It made it easier to get in and out and also meant that you didn't need to get the key from Daryl or Rick, luckily.

Andi pulled her machete out while Luke pulled the clips off and nodded pulling the gate just open enough for Andi to get through.

Just as she slipped through the gate she heard Daryl shout out from the guard tower. "Screw you Daryl" she thought hitting out at the small group of walkers that were always at the gate and around. She took them down easily and looked out over the grounds, there were more in there than normal but she figured that was good, the more the better.

"Andi!" Daryl shouted from the guard tower pulling his bow up and shooting at a couple of the walkers that were coming up behind her "what the fuck Luke!?" he shouted down to the grinning man at the gate. "Fuckin' get in there and stop her! Help her!" he shouted.

Daryl shouts had bought out Carl to the yard who look agape at what was happening in the grounds and he ran back into the prison shouting for Rick.

By the time Rick, Carl and Glenn followed by Herschel had made it outside Daryl was already down at the gate and arguing with Luke.

"Move out of the way" he demanded Luke who just stood in front of the gate, his arms folded across his chest.

"No, she wants to do this, it ain't your place to stop her" Rick heard Luke say calmly.

"What the hell is goin' on?" he ran to Daryl's side his colt in his hand and ready to point at Luke's face.

"Won't get out of the way" Daryl said his bow trained between Luke's eyes "Andi's in there" he said looking over the man's shoulder.

Andi was starting to think this might have been a bad idea, she was slowly getting more and more surrounded by walkers. With only being able to use one arm to defend herself, she was losing control of the situation.

"Shit" she ran from the bulk of the group that had descended down on her but her path back up to the gate was blocked. "Shit" she muttered again, glancing up at the gate she saw Luke with his back to her blocking Daryl and Rick's who were trying to push past him.

* * *

"Move" Daryl shouted, he was getting sick of this, sick of Luke blocking his way to helping Andi. Rick was trying to reason with the man and getting no-where.

"She needs our help" Rick said.

"No, no she doesn't, she ain't a baby" Luke scowled at them "she knows what she's doin', leave her be."

"Enough" Daryl shouted and lunged at the man smacking him square in the face with the butt of his bow. It was enough to make Luke fall to the ground where Rick pointed his gun at his temple.

"I'd stay there if I was you" Rick said sternly.

Daryl had the gate open in seconds and was followed closely by Glenn who both ran to help Andi, taking down walker after walker that was surrounding her. Carl pulled the gate closed and fired a few shots at straggling walkers.

Daryl made it to Andi just as a walker was about to take a bite out of her arm, sinking his knife into its head and pulling it away from her.

"Daryl?" she said his name as if not believing it was him.

"Come on" he spat slashing at another two walkers.

"I'll clear the way" Glenn said planting an axe into the head of another and then stabbing up into the throat and brain of the next.

Daryl nodded throwing his bow over his head and onto his back he scooped Andi up into his arms, he felt her relax as soon as he started moving and looked down at her, she had passed out.

Carl pulled open the gate again and let them back inside the yard, shooting at a walker that tried to follow them through. Rick pulled Luke up and held him against the fence pulling him away just as a walker tried to grab him through the wire.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Beth as she ran out of the prison followed by Maggie, she ran to Luke and pushed the Rick's gun away from his face "are you ok?" she asked him holding his face and looking him over to make sure there was no injuries.

"Yeah baby" he grinned at her "I'm fine an' dandy."

Daryl didn't stop once he was in the yard, he went straight inside and up to Andi's bunk where he put her down carefully. She was covered in blood, walker blood and he looked her over hoping that he wouldn't find a bite mark on her body. Herschel followed a little while later and went straight to work on her, not even bothering to tell Daryl to get out of the cell as he pulled off her top and checked her over.

Daryl put his hands down on his knees, panting. He stayed there for a moment oblivious to the fact Herschel was muttering to himself and undressing the still passed out Andi.

He could feel that rage starting to grow inside him and he stormed out of the cell.

Rick and Luke were in the living area shouting at each other, the rest of the group looking on.

"You ain't the boss of 'er" Luke was saying.

"We aren't trying to be" Rick said trying to calm him down hoping like hell that Daryl wasn't going to appear through the door, he sighed as he saw the man storming through the cell block and grab Luke by the neck.

"What the fuck were ya thinkin'?" he shouted "she could 'ave been killed or worse turned."

"Hey" Luke managed to say holding up his hands "she's the one who wanted ta do it, you know she don't want the kid."

Daryl's eyes widened and his grip around the man's neck tightened "she didn't want people to know that" he said through gritted teeth "it ain't your place to be sayin' it."

Rick moved to come in between them "what was that?" he said trying to release Daryl's grip on Luke's neck, Luke had his hands on Daryl's shoulders and was now trying to free himself.

"Didn't ya know" Luke squeaked out "Andi's pregnant."

The room went silent.

Daryl grunted and let go of the man and punched him in the face. Beth let out a scream and ran to Luke's side.

"Why?" she shouted at Daryl, trying to help Luke back onto his feet.

"Rick" Daryl said "I need to talk to ya in private."

"No" Glenn chimed in this time "if there is something going on I think we all deserve to know what it is, especially if it's to do with people in this group."

Maggie nodded and looked over as Michonne walked into the room, she had been in the tombs clearing some of the random walkers that were still down there.

"What the hell is goin' on?" she asked quietly wiping her blade down.

"Andi tried to kill herself because she's pregnant and Luke is an ass" Carl told her, standing in the corner, his gun in his hand.

Michonne looked at Rick who nodded at her.

"Daryl was just going to tell us all something" Glenn stepped up.

Daryl rubbed his neck and looked at Rick.

"May as well" Rick said "they'll have to know anyway."

Daryl sighed and looked at Luke "I know" he said to the man who was now being supported by Beth "I talked to Tyler, vile man but a very open man."

Luke's eyes darted around the group as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I need to shut this redneck up" he thought quickly.

"You're gonna believe a lying, rapist son of a bitch?" he managed to say.

"You shut the fuck up" Daryl said pointing at him "or I'll shut you up."

Luke stood up and puffed his chest out pushing Beth to the side as the men came nose to nose. "You and whose army?" he sneered.

"This army" Rick pointed his colt at Luke's head again; Luke looked around and saw that Glenn and Maggie also had their guns pointed at him. He bit his lip and backed down.

"You talk again" Rick warned him "and I'll put you out with the walkers, Daryl?" He turned to Daryl and motioned for him to continue. He knew that the way Daryl had been acting was because of the conversation that had happened between him and Tyler. He had tried his best not to listen when they were talking but he had caught snippets of Tyler's story and it repulsed him. The raping of Andi's daughter, Andi's rape and the other women, how they had killed the men in the group after making them watch them doing it. Tyler had taken great pleasure in recounting the story.

Daryl looked at each member of the group and finally rested his eyes on Luke.

"You see Luke isn't all he is making out" Daryl said after a long pause, he should be telling Andi this "Blake and John are Luke's cousins, he set the whole thing up to kill his brother and have Andi."

The room was silent as they all stared from Daryl to Luke. Luke sat in the middle with a villainous grin across his face, his eyes locked on Daryl.

"Cousins?" came a timid voice from the cell block, Daryl spun around to see Andi being held up by Herschel. She looked from Daryl to Luke in disbelief "they're your cousins?"

* * *

**A/N: A nice twist there at the end... I didn't think I could drag this out anymore lol. Good twist?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry for the wait in getting this one out! Had a bit of a busy weekend! Hope you like it... WARNING: There is swearing and some adult themes... As always, thanks to Darkshadow008 for your help! Please review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

It was like the room had faded into a black hole, while the whole group was still there it seemed to Andi that the only people that were in the room was Andi and Luke. She stared at her brother-in-law, someone she trusted, someone who she had let into her life, someone who had helped raise her daughter. And now she finds out that he is relatives with the men that tortured and killed the two people who were her whole world.

"Luke?" she managed to whisper, not being able to take her eyes from the grinning man in front of her "is that true?"

Luke shifted in the seat and put his arm around Beth's shoulders "yeah" he said "they were my cousins, what of it?"

"But how? Steve never said..." she whispered again taking a step forward, away from Herschel's grasp.

"Pfft" Luke scoffed "of course he didn't. Steve more or less disowned the brothers after an unfortunate incident with one of Steve's ex-girlfriends."

Andi took a step closer towards Luke, not taking her eyes away from the man she once trusted.

She shook her head slowly "I don't understand Luke, why?" She stopped walking and looked around the rest of the room, her eyes ending up looking into Daryl's blue eyes. "Daryl?" she whispered "did you know?"

"Oh for God's sake Andi" Luke stood up laughing "the redneck only knows what that piece of shit Tyler told him" he moved in to stand directly in front of her but was stopped by Rick and Michonne stepping in-between them.

Luke grinned stepping back again "But the real story is much more interesting. Ya see, you, Andi, you were supposed to be mine" he said pointing at Andi. "Steve and I had a pact, had a competition going and the winner got you. I won, Steve didn't keep to his word and cut my grass right from under my feet."

"But we were friends" Andi almost in tears, cried out "you were Steve's best man, Madison's god-father" she was starting to get angry thinking about all the times this man had been in her life, how many special moments in her life this man had been involved with. And he was the reason behind her pain, the pain at losing the love of her life, and her daughter. Or did he? Maybe he was just saying this, a sick joke, maybe Daryl had put the idea in his head and he was now stuck in the lie.

"You're lying" she said suddenly through gritted teeth, this can't be true "you wouldn't do this just because of Steve and I, you blessed us, you encouraged us!" She shouted, breathing heavily.

Luke just threw his head back and laughed "Of course I did!" he snarled "I knew that one day I'd get ya and it just happened that we could square it with Steve at the same time. I hated my brother Andi, the perfect son. He could do no wrong when we were growing up, grade-A student, jock, he was mister perfect, the jewel in our parents eyes. And then he became the model solider, husband and father."

He stopped and looked right at Andi "Oh how I hated him."

Andi could feel what was left of her heart breaking completely at hearing her brother-in-laws words. She reached out her hand and found Daryl immediately next to her, taking her hand and supporting her body.

"I'm ok" she said quietly to Daryl, straightening her-self up to look at Luke who was sitting back down again next to Beth.

Beth looked in shock at what she had just heard, everything inside her was screaming for to run, to go to her father or sister but that one thing in her chest told her to stay, that this could not be true. Luke could never do these things, he was kind, funny and extremely hot, people like that do not do the things that he was saying he had done.

"What? So now you're going to go running back into the bed of that redneck huh?" Luke smiled watching the pair "I really did think you had better taste than that Andi" he said shaking his head.

"You better shut your mouth" Daryl suddenly lunged at the man, pushing Beth out the way and landing a punch on the side of Luke face. Daryl had taken him completely off guard and his back was bent over the edge of the table, he screamed out in pain as he tried to push Daryl off him.

Rick, Michonne and Glenn moved in quickly between the pair as they exchanged blows. Maggie was by her sister's side.

"You better keep that fucking animal under control" Luke spat blood out onto the floor pointing at Daryl, who was being held back by Michonne and Glenn. Rick held his colt to Luke's right cheek.

"Move you bastard and I'll not hesitate in blowing your damn head off" he said quietly, watching the man carefully.

The silence was deafening within the walls of the prison.

Andi sighed, she had gone to help calm Daryl down and now she turned to face Luke, her face calm and but her eyes showed a fire that no-one had seen there since she had killed Blake.

Daryl stayed next to her as she slowly walked over to where Rick had Luke secured under his gun.

"And what about Madison?" she said quietly, not once taking her eyes off the man "what was she? She did nothing to you or them, why did you fuck her, let them? Luke, she was just a baby."

Luke, still grinning leant in to her "because what's the best way to get back at two people who you fucking hate?" He snarled "you go after their kid, but I'll tell you this" he leant in closer, Daryl moved to go in-between the pair but Andi put her hand on Daryl's arm, stopping him. "it was fucking awesome."

Andi slowly shook her head, the images playing over and over in her head and for the first time she remembered that there were a number of the men who she never really ever saw the faces of. Poor lighting or clothing hiding their faces.

"You wore masks" she stated, everything slowly falling into place. Steve would not have been able to see the men that were assaulting him as they were mostly hitting him from the sides and he never once took his eyes off his wife and child.

"Of course!" Luke laughed "she's a smart one this one" he joked to Rick who responded by hitting his colt hard into the side of Luke's head.

"You escaped with us" she said, playing the time over and over again in her head. Anger was growing inside her, all she wanted to do was rip the man's eyes out, disembowel him right there and then, she clenched her fists.

"Planned escape" he answered her, sounding now bored with the conversation, he looked over at Beth and Maggie and winked at them with a grin. Beth sobbed into Maggies chest, Maggie scowled at Luke hugging her sister tightly.

"The plan was that we would escape and then they would have a whole load of fun tracking yous down and killing ya. Then when we met up with that new group, it was perfect" he paused and thought for a second "supplies AND a good time" he laughed.

Andi bit the inside of her mouth as she looked at him. She hated him now more than she hated Blake and John, she blamed him for what happened with Blake and John in these very tombs and she blamed him for the fact she was now carrying a child to one of her husband's cousins. Her world was broken, she was broken and this monster in-front of her was the cause of that pain.

"Ok" Rick said finally "we gotta work out what to do him" he said pulling Luke away from Andi and Daryl "he can't stay here…"

"We aint lettin' 'im go neither" Daryl said stepping forward just ahead of Andi.

"We can't just go killing him" Rick tried to reason.

"Why not?" Michonne spoke up "he's a killer, a rapist. We can't let him go."

"I'm not killing him" Rick said pulling the still grinning Luke towards the door, Luke was enjoying this, so many people trying to decide what to do with little old him.

"No" Andi said quietly from behind Daryl "You're not killing him."

In one motion Andi side-stepped around Daryl, grabbing the hunting knife from his hip and she lunged at Luke. Before Rick could pull the man out of her path she had already embedded the knife deep into his gut. She pulled it out and stuck it in again, this time hitting his groin, all before Daryl and Rick had time to react. They pulled her off Luke who had now crumpled to the floor holding his bleeding stomach and groin.

"Ya fucking bitch" Luke cried out looking at the blood on his hands and pooling on the floor below him.

"Ok, ok" Daryl said holding onto Andi who seemed to be possessed, her eyes looked like they were on fire. She didn't say a word, she didn't need to, her hatred for the man she had felled was obvious to everyone in that room. He pried his knife from her blood soaked hands and handed it to Herschel, focusing his attention back to a shaking Andi.

"You can't fix that kind of wound" Michonne said stepping up, looking down at Luke, who was loosing blood fast. "If it was a animal you wouldput it out of it's misery" she looked sideways at Rick before pulling her katana quickly out of its sheath and ramming it through Luke's skull, killing him instantly.

Andi let out a cry that sounded like a howl and began to crumple to the ground in Daryl's arms. Tears streaming down her face, all of the emotions of the last few days finally catching up to her. The emotion of finding out that her last remaining family member had been the reason why she no longer had family any-more.

How could she trust any one any more? How could she trust her own judgement? Something that she prided herself on, her judgement. Just something else that her husbands brother and cousins had taken from her.

She cried and sobbed loudly into Daryl's chest, she should have listened to him. "Another poor judgement" she thought and cried even harder into him.

Daryl held onto her tightly, he didn't want to ever let her go, he never wanted to lose her again and he would do everything he could to make sure that she knew that she could trust not only him but this group of survivors.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rick and Glenn carried Luke's body out of the prison and threw him to the walkers while Maggie and Carl cleaned up the mess of blood on the floor.

"You know" Michonne said to Rick as she followed them out for her turn at the guard tower "we should do the same to those men in there" she said pointing at the cell block that held Blake's men.

Rick looked up as she un-hooked the gate and watched them as they threw Luke out to the walkers, he shook his head "we're not killing them" he said "they are safely locked away in there."

"Eating our food" Glenn said miserably "we don't have enough to keep feeding them, as it is we're going to have to do another supply run soon."

"And what happens when winter comes?" Michonne asked "we'll have to get more blankets for them. I'm sick of getting supplies and feeding them Rick, they tried to kill us. And what they did to Andi and her family..."

Rick sighed; he knew that what they were saying was right, they couldn't keep feeding these men. Every-time they went out on supply runs they were using valuable gas and it was taking people away from the prison and putting the group as a whole, in danger.

"I know" he said finally said as the three stood under the shade of the guard tower "but how are we going to do it? Huh? We can't just line them up and shoot them."

"No" Glenn said quietly "we don't have the bullets to do that."

Michonne grinned "no, no wasting bullets" she put her hand on her katana.

"We have to remember as well" Glenn said, scratching the back of his head "Luke mentioned that there were more of them, the ones Daryl and Andi came across when they found Luke. And then there's Andi as well, she's in no fit state to really do anything and definitely not have a baby. Do you think she actually tried to kill herself before?"

"No, not kill herself" Rick sighed again "kill the baby yes, although I think she might try to kill herself after this, I just don't know. I know Daryl won't be leaving her side for now which means more work for the rest of us."

"Maybe she will want to get back out and do things again" Glenn offered, he knew that it would be tough splitting the guard between four people, even though Carl had always offered to do it there was no way the group would let a child stand guard at night.

Rick nodded his head "maybe, but we can't push it." Rick and Glenn made their way back into the prison while Michonne took her position in the guard tower and prepared for another quiet night.

* * *

Andi sat on the edge of her bunk, Herschel sitting in front of her and Daryl leaning against the cell door his arms folded across his chest.

She looked blankly and the floor, her hand clutching the necklace with her wedding bands on them.

"She's in shock" Herschel said looking up at Daryl and then back down to Andi, he felt her forehead and then tried to look her in the eyes but she moved her head away from his hand and his gaze. "You need to get washed up Andi" he said quietly "we need to get this blood off you, clean clothes and you need to eat something."

Andi just slowly shook her head "no" she whispered and looked up at Daryl "when are you doing watch next?" She sighed.

Daryl was surprised for a moment at the question and was momentarily speechless "Uhh.. tonight, I got the watch tonight" he said quietly finally stepping into the cell.

Andi nodded and looked from Herschel to Daryl "I'll keep you company, extra set of eyes will always help and we need to make sure that we don't let anyone else in here."

Daryl nodded and glanced at Herschel.

"You need to be taking it easy Andi, a woman in your condition should…." Herschel started saying but was cut off by Andi suddenly standing up and grabbing her weapons.

"I'm not an invalid Herschel" she said angrily, turning to face them both "you both know how I feel about this" she spat pointing at her belly "I don't want it and I'll not have it but I'm not going to out there again and try to kill myself in the process. Yes, at this minute in time I hate myself, I hate that I let that bastard in and I hate that I let him pull the wool over my eyes. I endangered this group, a group that has shown me nothing but kindness and compassion. Now I can fight, I know how to fortify this place so that no-one will be able to get into it and take, keep this group safe."

Herschel went to speak again but stopped as Andi held up her hand "just let me finish please, Herschel. My shoulder is healing and I'm getting more and more movement in it every-day. I just want to get on with my life, put this all behind me and try to work out a way that I can end this pregnancy. I'm not gonna just sit in here all day thinking about the past, not pulling my weight in the group" she shock her head "that's not how I'm built, I do my share."

Herschel sighed "Ok, but will you let me just say this?" Andi nodded "you have an innocent life growing inside you. It wasn't that babes fault how he or she was conceived, yes it was from a vile act of rape and has that rapist's blood but it also has your blood running through its veins. And don't forget that blood is still of the same family as your husband, a good man by the sounds of it."

Andi looked away from the two men in front of her and bit her lip, she knew that the words that Herschel was saying were true, but how can she keep this thing? Bring a child into this world?

"Andi, you won't be going through it alone, we are all here to help you through this pregnancy." Herschel moved in towards her but she backed away from him.

"I can't keep it Herschel" she whispered, moving now to walk out of the cell "I couldn't protect my daughter from the filth that is out there, I just can't go through losing someone else I loved."

She turned and walked out of the cell leaving Daryl and Herschel in silence.

* * *

"She's in denial" Daryl said looking at Rick, Herschel and Daryl had called an impromptu meeting with the leader after Andi had gone up to the watch tower to sit with Michonne. "I think she may have Rape Trauma Syndrome, she doesn't wanna to think about what happened to her so she is gonna try ta keep herself busy."

Herschel glanced at Rick and looked back at Daryl "how do you know these things Daryl?"

Daryl blushed and looked down at the table "I can read a book" he said angrily "what we gonna do about Blake's men?" He said, swiftly changing the subject.

Rick sighed "I think there are some men that might integrate ok into the group, there are some who seem to have genuine remorse for what happened and for what they did. Others though I think was will have to do something that maybe you" he said looking at Herschel "may not agree with."

Herschel now sighed, he knew exactly what Rick meant, he meant that they would have to kill the men and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. He understood that the men were dangerous and that letting them go would only bring heartache to another poor group that let them in, or they would come back and try to take the prison again.

"I know what needs to be done Rick, I'm just not sure ethically I can agree to it. But if you think that is what needs to be done then so be it but" he stood up from the table "I will have nothing to do with it."

Rick nodded and looked over at Daryl "Ok, if that's how ya wanna do it, I think we should start with Tyler. Bring him out at nightfall, do it then when everyone else is inside" Daryl said, Rick nodded "who are the ones you think could stay?"

"There are three" Rick took a sip of his now cold coffee "an older guy, Jim and then two younger guys, 'bout our age, Richard and Todd. I think they could be handy to have around, strong guys. Maybe not give them any weapons and never leave them alone until we are one hundred per cent certain they are safe. That leaves four others including Tyler that we will need to take care of."

Daryl nodded "we should tell Andi" he said.

Rick shook his head "I don't know if that's a good idea Daryl."

"We can't keep this from her, she needs to know that she can trust us, that nothin's changed" Daryl argued. "The last thing we should be doing lying to her and keep secrets, that might be something you can do Rick, but not me" he paused before adding "And you ain't gonna stop me."

Rich sighed and rubbed his temple "Ok, fine."

"I wasn't askin' your permission" Daryl said standing up "we better get another couple of cells ready, but I'll talk to Andi first. I think she should see the men first, how do we know they were one of the main guys that hurt her before? And if they were, they gonna be joining their friends out with the walkers."

Rick frowned and sighed "Ok, I'll tell the rest of the group, you can tell Michonne and Andi up in the tower" Rick asked.

"Right" Daryl nodded grabbing his bow, he put it over his head and walked towards the doors "let's get this done" he thought to himself without looking back at Rick.

* * *

Andi leaned against the guard railing and looked down at the walkers that were below her, she sighed. "A lot of walkers down there" she said as Michonne joined her.

"Not as many as there were before your little adventure" Michonne said looking out over the grounds.

"Does Daryl need to go on a hunt?" Andi asked suddenly.

"Not for a while I don't think, he managed to pick up a few bucks on his last hunt" Michonne eyed the woman next to her. Something wasn't right about her; she was all over the place, her mind didn't seem to be able to focus on anything for long.

"I think I might go for a walk around the grounds" she said picking up her machete and one of the semi-automatic guns. She saw the look on Michonne's face and smiled "don't worry, not in the grounds, down the walkway" she pointed to the fenced walkway down to the first set of gates "walker free, down to the front gates."

Michonne sighed, she couldn't stop her, and she could only hope that she was only going to that and not suddenly change her mind and go back into the grounds with the walkers. She watched as Andi emerged from the bottom of the tower and walked down to the start of the walkway. She stopped and looked at some of the walkers that had followed her from the tower behind the fence. Andi moved towards them and took them out easily through the fence before moving on down the walkway.

Daryl saw Andi walking down the path and looked up at Michonne who just nodded at him. He ran up the stairs two at a time and joined Michonne watching Andi from the railing.

"What's she doin'?" he asked her.

"Going for a walk" Michonne said simply "she's very scattered Daryl, jumping form topic to topic, her mind isn't settling."

"She's in denial, tryin' to keep busy, keepin' her mind off what happened" Daryl said pulling on his bow.

"She asked if you needed to go on a hunt."

Daryl cocked his head at Michonne "what d'ya say?"

"No, that you got a couple good bucks on the last one."

Daryl nodded "we gonna take care of Blake's men" he said to her "Rick thinks a couple of the guys could be ok to let stay here, the others though we're gonna take care of, starting with Tyler."

"Let them stay? With us?" Michonne was taken aback a little bit, let some of the men who tried to take the prison become members of this group? Is Rick insane? "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Daryl shrugged "I ain't the leader here, if I had it my way I'd kill the lot of them" he nodded at Michonne and sighed "I'm gonna go tell Andi the good news."

**A/N: A slightly slower chapter after the excitement of the last couple :-) Please let me know your thoughts... as always thanks to Darkshadow008 for ideas. Enjoy!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"You're kidding right?" Andi fumed at Daryl as he told her of Rick's plan to bring some of Blake's men into the group "tell me your joking Daryl."

She could not believe that anyone would even consider letting the men integrate with the group after what they had been involved with.

"Didn't say I agreed with it Andi" Daryl said calmly, in all honesty he wanted to kill the lot of them as much as Andi did. They were all killers even if they showed a certain amount of remorse for what they did. He scratched his head and leaned against the tower at the front of the prison.

"Well then" she said suddenly, stepping closer to Daryl "we need to do something about it. Surely Herschel can't be too happy about it, letting child rapists in with his daughters at risk" she now walked away from him and turned away from him thinking. "What about Judith's safety?" she turned to face him again "has he thought about that?"

Daryl knew she had a point, he also knew that the men that Rick wanted to bring into the group were probably more at risk of Andi killing them before they could do the same to the group.

"How are we killing the others? What happens now?" she demanded of Daryl, her hands on her hips.

"We are doing Tyler first then the others but the three Rick thinks are Ok" Daryl told her solemnly "Andi" he said stepping towards her "I want them dead as much as you do but Rick is the leader."

"Hang on" Andi said interrupting him, holding up her hands "shouldn't this be a group decision? This affects the whole group, and the group needs to talk about this."

Daryl nodded and agreed, he looked at Andi carefully "can I ask ya somethin'?" he said still looking at her, and she shrugged, stabbing a walker through the head that was groaning loudly next to her on the other side of the fence.

"You ok?" he asked.

Andi looked back at him "yeah, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

Daryl sighed "Just wanted to make sure Andi, after everything that's happened to you since you have been here" he paused and stepped in closer to her "I don't wanna loose ya, Carol's gone and I don't wanna lose you the same way. If ya need to talk, I'm all ears."

Andi smiled sadly at him and looked down at the floor shaking her head "I can't Daryl, if I stop and think about it, it'll take me over. Life goes on, it don't stop just because bad things happened to me. No, this place still needs protectin', the people in there need protectin' and even though I might not be as strong as I was before, I can do that." She paused and looked up at the prison, her home now and then to Daryl, one of the few people she actually trusted in this world.

She smiled weakly "but thank-you" she said touching his arm gently before moving to walk back up to the prison. "You comin'?" she called back to him "we gotta sort this shit out with these men, we gotta stand up to Rick and tell him that we ain't comfortable with having them in with us" she said waiting for him to catch up.

Daryl nodded, he had been happy to go along with Rick's leadership on almost every aspect, he had lead the group here and by most parts kept them alive until now. But letting these men into the group could be the thing that will destroy them and like Andi, he was not about to let that happen and he knew that Michonne would stand with them as well against him.

"Let's do it then" he said with his gruff voice.

* * *

Rick was holding Judith in the sun with Herschel, Carl and Beth when they saw Andi and Daryl walking back up to the prison with a sense of purpose across their faces.

"I'm worried about her" Rick admitted to Herschel "she isn't accepting that anything has happened to her."

Herschel looked at the pair as they came into the yard "I know but we can't force her to talk about it, it's got to be up to her to open up about it. If we push her we will end up pushing her away. I'm confident Daryl's got it all under control, they're like two peas in a pod."

Rick nodded and looked down at his daughter and thought of Lori, his mind often went to her when he held Judith, the baby looked like her mother.

Maggie and Glenn had seen Andi and Daryl walking back up to the yard and come over to stand with the rest of the group while Michonne stayed in the tower over looking everybody. Most knew that she would go with whatever Daryl and Andi were going to propose

"Rick" Daryl shouted out as he approached the group "I think we need to have a group meetin' or somethin' about what we're going ta do to the men" Daryl said before Rick could argue.

"You can't be serious that you want let those men into this prison Rick" Andi said sternly, staring right at Rick "that ain't something that you can decide, it has to be a group decision."

Rick sighed and looked to Herschel for help but the farmer just looked at him with a passive look on his face. He sighed again "what do you want me to do then? Let them go?"

Andi shook her head "No" she said calmly "only one thing we can do to them Rick, even the ones you seem to think are 'OK' to come into this group. You know you're endangering all of us by doing that right? Including your baby girl, Herschel's daughters, all of us."

"We ain't killing them" Rick said his voice wavering slightly, this was really the first time that the group as a whole had stood up to any of the decisions he had made so far for them.

Andi stepped closer to him with Daryl close behind "you bring them in here and I promise you I will make their lives a living hell. You do understand what they did right?" she asked him "because the way you're thinkin' at the moment kinda says you don't."

"She's right man" Daryl interjected "you want ta let known rapists and killers into our group? That ain't good leadership man; ya may as well break our legs and throw us out to the walkers."

Rick looked at each group member, rubbing his temple he sighed "do you all feel like this?" he asked. Each member of the group nodded at the leader but said nothing.

"If ya don't you don't have to side with either" Andi said breaking the silence "what do y'all think? If you think they should be given a chance, say."

No-one spoke. "I think you got your answer Rick" Daryl said calmly.

"We all appreciate what you're doing for us Rick" Herschel interjected "but I really don't feel comfortable with letting like that near my girls, near Judith."

Rick sighed again "OK, Andi, at least see the guys, maybe they had nothing to with what happened to you and your family" he tried to reason with her "and if they did then fine, we kill them all, but at least humour me and take a look at them. Please."

It was Andi's turn now to sigh "and if they are you won't try to stop us from killing them?"

"As long as you are honest in identifying them as men that were involved with what happened to you and your family" Rick replied.

Andi nodded "I will be" she paused "I'm not a cold blooded killer Rick, if they had nothing to do with it then so be it. But if they did" she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. Each member of the group knew exactly what Andi meant by that and each member of the group also knew that she would deal with the issue if it came to a head and the men were needed to be killed.

"Right then" Rick said "let's get this done" he started walking towards the cell block that the men were being kept. Andi and Daryl looked at each other and nodded each following Rick. Maggie went to follow but was held back by her father who shook his head.

"No" he said, taking her arm "let them go, we don't need to hear what those men have to say. Maggie sighed, she really did want to hear but she would listen to her father.

"Okay daddy" she said in her southern drawl "I'll go tell Michonne what's happening."

Herschel nodded and waited.

* * *

"Ok" Rick said pausing at the cell doors "I'll go bring the men out of their cells, one at a time and you tell me if you recognise them."

Andi nodded and looked at Daryl who gave her a reassuring smile, they watch Rick disappear into the cell block and go to one of the cells, opening the door and walking inside.

Daryl noticed Andi had started fidgeting with her hands "it's gonna be ok" he said with little conviction.

"I ain't worried" Andi replied defensively "it's just" she paused "bringing back some old memories, that's all" she admitted. For the first time she actually felt very vulnerable, even with Daryl next to her, she still felt as if anything could happen as they stood here. "Why is Rick takin' so long" she said looking in to the block.

"Probably just talkin' to the guy, tellin' him what's going on and that" Daryl shrugged. He wished he had a cigarette, something to do with his hands, it was one thing he hated and that was waiting.

As if on cue Rick came out of the cell followed by a middle-aged man with long shaggy hair. Andi stepped forward, staring into the cell block. Daryl heard her catch her breath, a sure sign that she recognised the man. Rick saw her face and his heart sank.

Andi looked up at Daryl and shook her head as Rick led the man back into the cell.

"Ha!" they heard the man shout as Rick locked the cell door again and moved to the next man's cell.

It was the same reaction for the next man and the third.

"I'm sorry" Andi said quietly to Daryl as they watched a dejected Rick lead the third man back into his cell.

"Andi" Daryl started to say but they were interrupted by Rick shouting from inside the cell. Their eyes widening with the realisation of what could be happening in the cell.

Daryl pulling his bow and aiming it in the block and Andi grabbing her machete, the pair walked slowly into the cell block.

"Oh it's the spitfire boys!" Tyler shouted from his cell which was accompanied by a round of cat calls and whistles. Andi pushed the sounds out of head and focused on Daryl's back, following him to where Rick had followed the man back into.

"Stop" came the voice from inside "or I'll the bastard" he shouted. Daryl looked into the cell.

"Oh shit" he said staring into the cell and seeing the man with Rick in a headlock and holding his own colt up to his head.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out guys! Thank you for your reviews and follows! I love reading them and it helps me to know I am going in the right direction! Please let me know your thoughts! As always, thanks to Darkshadow008.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out! Thanks as always to Darkshadow008... It's not a long chapter but I got some good stuff coming up in the next few chapters... let me know your thoughts :-)**

Chapter 38

Daryl held out his hand trying to calm the man down as he held Rick's gun to his head.

"C'mon now" he said, glancing at Andi, trying to calm the crazed man down.

The single shot rang out through the cell block; Andi scrabbled to the side of the door and looked back expecting to see Daryl mirroring her to the other side of the door.

"Daryl?" she whispered looking back to where they had been standing, she didn't hear the scuffling noise from inside the cell which was Rick disarming the man who had taken his gun. She didn't hear the other men's calls and cheers from their own cells. She saw Daryl. And she saw blood on his hands and blood covering the front of his shirt.

She ran to him, just reaching him as he began to fall.

Rick shot the man, Todd, in the head and ran to Andi's side as she caught a falling Daryl.

"Daryl" she said fighting with the tears welling in her eyes, she didn't notice the searing pain through her shoulder as she used both arms to catch him and lower him gently to the cold concrete floor.

"C'mon Andi" Rick said "can you take his other arm?" he asked Andi while trying to lift Daryl off the floor, she nodded and again ignored the pain shooting up her arm.

Daryl was fading fast, the bullet from Rick's colt had pierced his abdomen, the wound was much like Carl's gunshot wound from when they found Herschel's farm. Andi picked up his bow and slung it over her shoulder, trying to take some of the dead weight that was Daryl's increasingly limp body.

"Hey hey hey spitfire" came a familiar ragged voice from one of the cells, Andi looked over at the man as they made their way slowly past, dragging Daryl. "You wanna come grab me like that again huh?" Tyler snarled rubbing himself. "You wanna get another look at the goods do ya?" he laughed moving to undo his trousers.

Andi stopped briefly "Andi" Rick said with urgency in his voice "we gotta hurry to Herschel" he almost pleaded.

Andi nodded but pulled the bow from her shoulder and clumsily aimed it at Tyler who was to busy undoing his pants to notice. She aimed the bow and fired the arrow which lodged into his stomach; she smiled to herself and slung the bow back over her shoulder.

"C'mon" she said trying to haul Daryl back up so she could drag him easier.

"You know" Rick said as they negotiated out of the cell door trying not to drop the redneck "I think we might come back and finish them off while Herschel takes care of Daryl."

Andi smiled again and nodded "Daryl" she said to him, trying to keep him awake as they came out into the light, Maggie and Carl saw them and came running towards them when they realised who they were dragging.

"Beth" Maggie shouted at her sister who was cradling Judith "get dad up inta Daryl's room, now! What happened?" she asked taking Daryl from Andi. Andi stepped back and said "bastard shot him."

"Tyler?" Maggie asked looking over at Rick.

"No, one of the others I was gonna let out" Rick mumbled, lifting Daryl up the stairs and into the living area. They saw that Herschel was already at the top of the stairs and looking down as they dragged Daryl in and up to the perch.

"Didn't go so well then" he said as he followed them into Daryl's makeshift bunk "what happened?"

"He got shot, just like Carl" Rick said with Maggie placing him onto his bunk, he turned and pulled Andi out of Herschel's way.

"I gotta stay with him" she protested as Rick was trying to pull her back outside the cell.

"Herschel and Maggie got this Andi" Rick said sternly, looking directly at her.

"I can't leave him, Rick" she said weakly, looking over at where Daryl was drifting in and out of consciousness and went to go back in.

"C'mon" he said pulling her out of the cell "we'll go take care of the others" he said sternly.

Andi looked back into the cell at Herschel working on an unconscious Daryl, she turned to Beth who was standing at that the doorway watching her father and sister "you come get me if anything changes, anything at all, good or bad." Beth nodded and watched as Andi took one last look into Daryl and then turned to follow Rick down the stairs.

* * *

Andi, Rick and Michonne looked into Tyler's cell, the arrow had hit it's mark, piercing the man's heart and killing him almost instantly. The three of them stood and watched as he re-animated, the foul smell following the dead man as he tried to reach through the bars to grab Michonne who stood just out of reach.

"You want me to finish him off?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the vile thing in front of her, her hand on the handle of her katana.

"No" Andi said before Rick could speak "he can't hurt anyone in there." She said starting to walk down the block, looking into each of the cells at the remaining men. They were silent though this time, no jeers or shouts as they watched the bloodied woman walk slowly down the walkway.

"What you thinking?" Rick followed her, looking into each of the cells with her. The men looked scared "and so they should be scared" Rick thought, he had seen what Andi was capable of with Blake. But this time she had a plan, an idea and it was going to effect these men. He stopped as she turned around.

"We kill the rest" she said loud enough for them all to hear her plan "but not head shots, let them turn, keep them locked up in here" she paused and thought for a moment. "Have you ever wondered how long these things can last without food?" She turned and asked them both, looking into one of the cells.

"You can't do that" a man said to her moving up to the cell door, desperately trying to the think of something to say to change the woman's mind "you can't do that, it ain't right. Turnin' us into one of them!" He shouted.

Andi stepped up to the cell door, just out of arms reach of the man "ain't right?" she laughed at the man "right, so it was right raping a child? Huh? Standin' by and watching that happen, however many times that happened before and after you got my family." She stepped closer to the man and held out her machete pointing at the man "ya see, that was where you went wrong" she said, rage burning once more in her gut "you did those things to my family, the people I love. And even now, by shootin' my friend."

"That wasn't me though" the man said quickly backing away from the door holding up his hands "wasn't me, I didn't have anything to do with that shit."

"Guilty by association" Andi smiled twisting the knife in her hands. She turned slowly from the cell and walked back past Tyler and out towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Michonne shouted after her.

"Gotta get a gun" she said grinning at the woman "or Daryl's bow. Got some work to do here" she walked out of the block and into the darkness.

"What do you think?" Rick asked Michonne as they listened to Andi walking out of the block.

Michonne shrugged "she's got a lot of anger inside her Rick, I think this might bring her some closure."

Rick bit his lip and rubbed his temple "you're right" he sighed "I just don't know how to justify keeping walkers here when we killed the ones that Herschel kept at his farm."

"Totally different" Michonne said tilting her head as she watched Tyler, fascinated at his attempts to try to reach out to the pair "he believed that they could be saved, we know they can't but we don' know how long they can survive without feeding. It's actually a brilliant idea."

* * *

"What's happening?" Andi asked Beth in the living area as the youngster was making her father a cup of coffee.

"He's bad Andi" Beth said quietly "The bullet broke up, just like with Carl."

Andi looked down at the girl and gave her a small smile "it'll be ok Beth" she said rubbing her shoulder "Daryl's a tough guy, he'll come through it." She tried to convince herself that what she had just said was true, it was hard though, because she didn't believe it.

She turned and with the handguns in her hands and Daryl's bow over her shoulder she headed back out to the cells.

* * *

"Ready?" Andi asked one of the men who was trying his best to hide at the back of the cell "It's gonna be a slow and painful death for you my friend" she grinned as she aimed the gun at the cowering man.

Rick watched "I ain't sure I agree with this Andi" he said quietly.

"Don't matter what you think any-more Rick" Andi said, almost demonic "these men don't deserve to live, they don't deserve to die either." She stopped for a second before pulling the trigger, hitting the man in the gut and watching him fall to the ground.

"I'm sick of talkin' about this" she said moving to the next cell and pulling the trigger again, the man in the cell cried out, falling to the floor.

Rick looked at Michonne who just nodded at him, "let her go" she mouthed to him. He winced as another shot rang out around the cell block.

Andi came back to stand next to the Rick "it's done" she said not looking at either of them before walking out of the cell block.

"Let her go Rick" Michonne said as he was about to follow her "she needs some time alone I think."

* * *

Andi did need some time alone, to much had happened in such a small amount of time. With killing the rest of Blake's men and Daryl being shot, it had been too

"Daryl' she whispered to herself as she stood at the end of his bunk, looking down at him.

Herschel had strapped him up and made him comfortable, taking as much of the bullet out that he could after he had passed out.

She moved quietly and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers, she ran her finger over his rough knuckles.

"I got them Daryl" she whispered leaning into his ear "you gotta pull through this" she said moving a strand of hair off his face.

"You're not allowed to die" her bottom lip quivered and a moment later she buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears flow openly. "I'm not going to let you die" she sobbed quietly.


	39. Chapter 39 - Author Note

Hello all,

Just a quick note to let you know I am working on this story, I haven't stopped.. life just got very busy for me over the past two months! Stupid work!

Anyway, lots of thaaaangs coming up in the next few chapters so stay tuned!

Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, here it is guys and gals! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up! Thank you to all the new follows and favourites, much obliged! Let me know your thoughts/review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

Andi paced Daryl's room, day and night. Sleep, which never came easy for her anyway, was now more like a distant memory. Herschel would try to convince her at least rest on the bunk above the comatose Daryl but she would push past the farmer and continue pacing.

She never really took any notice of the rumbling in her stomach caused by the hunger of not eating for days now, her skin pale and eyes sunken. Her focus wasn't on herself and it definitely wasn't on the baby she was carrying, all she cared about was Daryl. And she blamed herself, every time she would rest her head on the pillow to sleep, at Herschel's insistence, she would re-play the scene over and over in her head. If only they had shot the men sooner, if only they had shot the guy as soon as he grabbed Rick and the gun; she was an excellent shot, why hadn't she shot the bastard? What if she had waited a second later before scrambling for cover? It would have hit her, better her than Daryl. This group needed Daryl. She needed Daryl.

"We need to get her to rest" Herschel said to Rick as they watched from outside the cell doors. Daryl had been showing slight improvements day by day but without the proper equipment and knowing the full extent of his injuries, it was hard to know. Herschel had been dealing with the issues as they happened, at one point they thought they had lost him, his pulse slowed dangerously low and he was unresponsive but somehow he managed to pull through and since that day he had been getting better. His breathing had steadied even though he was still unconscious.

"In her condition she needs to rest" Herschel shook his head slowly, in all his years he had never seen someone acting the way Andi was now. All of her focus was on Daryl; she gave little regard for anyone else including herself and especially not the baby she was carrying. "I've tried everything bar taking hold of her and physically restraining her."

Rick's eyes shot up to the farmer and gave him a look as if asking if that is something they should maybe do.

Herschel shook his head and frowned at the sheriff "no" he said simply "if we do that she will never trust any one of us again and when she does finally get back to some kind of sense and reality, we are going to want her on our side."

Both men stood and watched as Andi suddenly stopped pacing and looked out at them watching her. She looked blankly through them before letting out a sigh and turning to start pacing again.

"Is she at least eating?" Rick asked, the frown now covering his face as he rubbed his temple.

"Sometimes, she does at least drink water so that's something." Herschel sighed and turned away from watching Andi and looked at Rick "we need more supplies, we need to start thinking about stocking up again. Michonne has done some hunting but we need meat and with Daryl out of it like this, we're not going to be getting any for some time" he paused "that is if he recovers."

Rick looked at the farmer and then out through the hall into the living area where Beth and Maggie were cradling Judith and talking quietly. He could see Carl was sitting at one of the other tables cleaning the guns, Andi had taken the time to show him how to clean each gun to perfection and the boy had taken to doing it almost every other day.

_"Clean guns an effective gun" the youngster had told his father when questioned, Rick couldn't argue with the boy and at least he wasn't getting into any trouble. _

He sighed "I know, it's just hard. Between Michonne, Maggie, Glenn and I taking the watch who can we send out?" he shrugged "we're stretched enough as it is. Most of the towns around here are empty, we cleared them out already, so that means we have to go further afield. Which that means we're out longer."

"Maybe it will have to be a solo trip" Herschel said as they walked down the stairs towards the living area "we can't spare more than one person for a long period of time, could take one of the kids. Gets them out of here. Away from this."

Rick knew that what Herschel was saying was a good idea, getting Beth out of the prison and away would be good for the girl. He nodded "ok, end of the week I'll take Beth and go for a run, try going in a different direction maybe."

Herschel nodded his agreement and watched the man walk through the kitchen to take over from Glenn on watch.

The group was breaking, Daryl being shot was really the straw that broke the camel's back and exposed the group's weakness. But, Herschel thought as he watched his daughters, it also drew an unspoken camaraderie between the remaining members. They banded together and all helped. That thought made the man smile, if only for a few seconds.

* * *

Glenn wandered back into the living area and went straight through to his bunk, a twelve hour shift in the tower had taken its toll on him and he was asleep before his head had hit the pillow. Maggie handed Judith to her sister and followed him up to their shared cell, closing the makeshift curtain behind her.

Beth cradled the cooing baby and was startled by a figure standing in the entrance to the living area.

Andi had appeared at the living area opening; she walked silently over to the sink and picked up a jug, filled it with water and drank straight from it. She then turned, but instead of going back to Daryl as both Beth and Carl expected, she turned and went out into the yard.

No-one followed her, they just watched as the shadow of a woman walked slowly out of the room, her head bowed. But no-one noticed that she had her machete or that she had Daryl's gun tucked into her belt. No-one saw her go into the block that housed Blake's men who were now locked in their cells, reanimated as walkers.

Andi stood in the middle of the cell block and looked into one of the cells. For the first time a grin appeared across her face and took a step forward just keeping out of the reach of the walker. She cocked her head to one side and then lowered herself to the cold concrete and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her, tormenting the walker with her presence.

* * *

Carl's head shot up at the sound that echoed through the living area.

"What was that?" Beth's eyes met his, fear crossing face.

"I don't know" Carl stood up quickly grabbing one of the finished guns that he had laid out on the table and walking quickly over to the door that lead down into the tombs of the prison.

"You can't go Carl, I'll go get you're dad" she said quickly trying to grab hold of his arm but he was to quick for her.

"No" he said sharply "I can do this, I'd just be going there with dad anyway" he paused and listened again "I think it was a person, a living person."

"How can you be so sure? There's walkers down there Carl" Beth begged after him as he fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. He knew that if Herschel or Maggie came there would be no way he would get down there. He had to do this, he needed to do this, life in the prison was getting too quiet for the youngster and he had to get that damn door open fast.

Carl could hear the familiar sound of Herschel's crutches on the concrete floor just as he got the door open and darted in as the farmer came into the living area.

"Carl?" Herschel shouted after the boy "you wait for Rick now" but his shouts fell on deaf ears as the boy disappeared into the darkness. "Damn it Carl, Beth go tell Rick and see if you can find Michonne" he watched her run out of the living area and shook his head into the darkness. "Stupid boy" he said to himself looking through the bars of the door "Andi always said you were trouble."

* * *

Carl walked slowly down the darkened corridor, his gun raised and the thin light from his torch leading his way. He could hear shouting coming from the boiler room and they weren't just the normal groans of walkers, but real living people. He spun around and immediately shone the light into the dead face of a walker, without hesitation he fired his silenced gun into its face, then shinning the light down to the end of the corridor, no more walkers appeared.

Turning back he ran into the boiler room and was confronted with the sight of five people, one lying on the ground a bite wound on her arm, she was being comforted by a older man. And three others trying to fight off a barrage of walkers that seemed to be appearing out of no-where.

Carl entered the room firing his gun at the face of a walker that was close to attacking the woman as she swung a spade at different walker. She spun around "what the hell, who are you?" she said to Carl as he fired again.

"C'mon, hurry" he shouted at them "leave her" he said as one of the men picked up the bitten woman "she's as good as dead."

"No way" said a big man as he scooped her up "we ain't leaving anyone behind" he muttered under his breath as he followed the boy out of the room round of walkers chased them out.

"Hurry" Carl shouted as they ran into the corridor just as a different group of walkers appeared at the end of the corridor. "Down that way" he pointed to another corridor, they all followed the boy through the winding corridors, killing walker after walker along the way.

They finally made it through to the living area of the prison. Carl slammed the door shut and walked calmly up to the bitten woman.

"I'll deal with this" he said pointing the gun to her forehead and getting ready to fire.

"No" said the big man who carried the woman through the corridors holding up his hand to the guns barrell "we take care of our own."

Carl nodded and walked to the other doors that lead out into the sleeping area, suddenly turning and locking the door. The woman with the spade ran to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed "unlock this door right now" she demanded. "You can't keep us locked up in here, is it only you here? Are there any adults? I demand you open this door."

"Sasha" the big man walked over to where she was shouting at the boy and put his hand on her shoulder "calm down, this is the best we've had in weeks" he said to her. "It's safe and secure. This is his house" he said pointing to the boy just as Herschel and Beth appeared behind him. "Plus" he looked over to the bitten woman "we got things to do, thank you" he said to Carl who gave him a small nod.

"It's only until my dad gets here" Carl said "there's food and water and you can bury your dead later as well."

"Thank you, I'm Tyreese, this is Sasha" Tyreese said with a nod before taking Sasha's arm and leading the scowling woman away from the door and back to bitten woman.

Carl watched for a moment before turning and looking into his fathers rage filled eyes.

* * *

Michonne had noticed that the block that held Blake's walkers, as they had come to be known as, was open. Carefully and quietly she pulled out her katana and walked cautiously into the block. She stopped at the door and looked in to see Andi sitting on the floor in front of one of the cells.

She could see that Andi had her machete out and was swatting at the arms that were trying to grab her from inside the cell. On the floor in front of the sitting woman Michonne could see what looked like dead fingers, in front of one cell there was a hand.

'She's cutting the hands off the walkers' Michonne thought to herself, walking slowly into the block she put her katana away into it's sheath. "Andi?" her voice cut through the silence that was only broken by the sound of the walkers guttural groans.

Andi didn't look up as Michonne approached but stabbed at the arm of the walker that used to be a man, cutting his arm off at the elbow. Michonne knelt down next to her "Andi?" she whispered "what are you doing?"

This time Andi looked up at her "choppin' arms off walkers" she said simply, looking at Michonne as if to say 'well isn't it obvious?'

"I can see that" Michonne said quietly, she looked at Andi. She was drawn and looked like she was about to collapse into a heap on the cold floor "you need rest Andi."

Andi frowned and stood up quickly, swaying a little "why the hell does everyone think that I can't fucking look after myself. I'm grown woman damn it. I know what my body needs and wants. I don't need help from anyone, none of you." She walked towards the door of the block and turned back to a stunned Michonne. "Daryl's healing and as soon as he wakes up, I'm out of here Michonne" She looked down at her blooded machete and sighed "people die around me Michonne, I don't want the people in this group to die and it's my fault Daryl nearly did. I ain't lettin' that happen again and I ain't keepin' this" she said pointing to her stomach. "I ain't bringing a child into this world, no fucking way."

The silence cut through the air as Michonne could do nothing but watch Andi turn and walk away from her.

'Her mind is all over the place' Michonne thought, slowly following her out of the block "she don't know what she wants" she sighed, shaking her head and shielding her eyes as she came out to the yard. Andi had already gone back into the main block, she looked up at the guard tower and saw Rick leaning against the railing rubbing his temple, he did that alot.

"I'll leave him out of this I think, at least for now" she said quietly to her self "he's got enough to worry about at the moment."

* * *

Andi stood at the door to Daryl's room and watched as he twitched in his endless dream. "I ain't losing you Daryl" she said sitting down next to his cot. She took his hand in hers and traced the lines with her fingers. And for the thousandth time since he had been shot, she buried her head on his shoulder and cried.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews and new follows! I kind of got into a roll with writing! Not much walker action in this one though sorry. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

Chapter 40

Daryl could hear the muffled sound of footsteps, pacing back and forth on the floor; it seemed to go on for hours. Every-time the steps came close to his head he would try to open his mouth but no noise would come out. His head felt like someone had a hammer and was pounding hard on his forehead.

'Come on you son of a bitch' he thought to himself, he knew that the person pacing in his room as Andi and he knew that she would be blaming herself for this, for the fact he had been shot.

'How long have I been out?' he wondered as he managed to open his eyes just the smallest bit.

The room was bright, too bright, the light stinging the darkness that had been his home for the last few weeks. He groaned, moving his head to one side.

Andi heard as she walked towards the cell's door, "Daryl?" she whispered almost, as if scared that the sound she just heard was in her mind. She spun around, ready to go to his side, but given the fact she had barely eaten or drunk anything for weeks, she felt her head spin and then go black; she had turned far too quickly. She fell, hitting her head on the wall with a crack.

* * *

Carl had been confined to his cell until Rick could work out what to do with him, under no circumstances other than to eat and use the bathroom was he allowed to leave his cell.

Rick, Herschel and Michonne gathered in the living area to discuss the new arrivals.

They had all watched as Tyreese killed the bitten woman, splitting her head in two. In turn, Rick's group had watched them carry the woman out and bury her in what looked like a sombre procession. On their return, Tyreese had pleaded their case to Rick.

"We will earn our keep here" he said "we can help out; we don't have any problems with hard work."

Rick had nodded "well, I'll put that to the group" he promised.

And he had done as promised; they sat around one of the tables and Rick put on the table that Tyreese and Sasha seemed pretty decent and open people. The other two he was not as sure about as they had hardly spoken a word since Carl had lead them out of the tombs.

"Yeah well we thought Blake was a good decent person to" Michonne said, her head down but Rick could feel her eyes burning into him. She was correct about that; he should have listened to Andi on that one right from the start when John showed up at the gate. But these people did seem different, Tyreese seemed like a level headed man, he reminded Rick of T-Dog.

"I don't think we could turn them away" Herschel said, playing with the cup of coffee in front of him "I do have a better feeling about them than I did about John and Blake."

"More hands do mean that we can get some relief around here as well, in all aspects" Michonne commented "chores, supply runs, security. We are wearing thin here."

"But it also means more mouths to feed" Rick said, his hand shooting up to his temple "so we just need to work out if having them here would be a benefit to the group or a hindrance."

"I think it would be a benefit" Herschel leaned back on the stool to stretch his back "we just need to talk to them and find out what they want and what they are willing to do. We know Tyreese is willing and able, but what about the others? Does he speak for all of them? And don't forget that we really should be keeping an eye on Andi, I'm worried about her and her health."

Michonne put her hand up "Don't worry about Andi" she said simply "I've got my eyes on her."

Herschel looked at Rick and then back to the katana welding woman and nodded "Ok, any problems you let me know."

She nodded her head "will do."

* * *

"What do you mean we will earn our keep?" One of the other men approached Tyreese as he talked quietly to Sasha.

"Calm down Allen" Tyreese pushed the man away from him "I don't think we're going to find a better place than this, I think this could be somewhere worth our time."

"Who the hell made you the boss?" Allen shouted, his face getting redder.

"Allen, please" Sasha tried to intervene, stepping in-between the two men "if you don't want to stay here, then go. Ty is right, if they let us stay..."

"Let us stay?" Allen laughed "what this prison is theirs now is it? Last I looked prisons were government facilities. We could take it off them…"

"Last I looked we were in the middle of a fucked up world were 'government facilities' were left to the people" Tyreese said calmly, shutting up the irate man with a look that could kill. "And we are not 'taking it' off them, they did the hard yards taking it back from the biters. This is their house, if they ask us to leave then we will.."

Sasha shot him a look "just like that? You think they will kick us out?"

"Who knows" came a voice from behind them. They had been so busy arguing that they had not noticed that Rick, Herschel and Michonne had come out into the yard. They also had not noticed that Maggie and Glenn had been watching them from the guard tower.

"This little conversation was very interesting though" Michonne said walking around the group, her hand firmly on her katana, her eyes fixed on Allen.

"Hey it's each for their own in this world" Allen said holding his hands up "you can't blame a guy for thinking like that" he said with a small grin on his face.

Rick looked at the group and then at Herschel and nodded. "Ok, you three can stay" he said pointing at Tyreese, Sasha and the boy "but you, you can go. We'll give some supplies, can't give a car though I'm afraid, we can't spare one or the fuel."

"Wait you can't" the boy suddenly spoke out "if he goes then I do to."

"Ben" Allen said touching the boys arm "if you want to stay then you stay, ok. But I ain't staying in a regime environment."

"No I'll come with you"

Allen nodded at the boy and then looked over at Rick "bet you thought I would put up a bit more of a fight huh? I ain't fightin' to stay somewhere where it's like this. We'll take our luck out on the road."

Rick nodded "Fine, we'll get your supplies, you can get going before noon."

Tyreese stepped forward, followed closely behind by Sasha "Obliged to you" he said holding his hand out to Rick, who took it and shook it strongly "you tell us where you want us."

Rick smiled and motioned for the pair to follow Herschel back inside.

"You two can wait out here" he said the Allen and Ben "I'll be back out shortly with your supplies" he paused "Oh, and don't try anything" he said pointing up to the guard tower where Glenn was watching the pair intently.

Rick turned and followed Herschel, Sasha and Tyreese back into the prison.

Michonne leaned against the cool prison wall and watched the two standing in front of her, but her mind was thinking about Andi, something didn't seem right; she had a feeling the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

* * *

Daryl heard Andi fall, he was certain that it was a body that fell and he knew that she was the one in the cell, it had to be Andi.

He tried to shout or at least groan louder, hoping that someone would hear him. He willed himself to move at least his arms; maybe he could bang on cot or something.

"When did you turn into such a pussy" he scolded himself, taking a deep breath he grunted as he pulled himself up off the bunk but fell back down with a searing pain through the right side of his body. He fell back with a thud onto the cot.

"Damn it" he moaned.

"I'll get dad" Carl's voice cut through the air and Daryl listened to the boy running down the iron stairs screaming for his father.

Within seconds Herschel was leaning over him.

"Take her to her own cot" the farmer said "I'll just check Daryl over quickly."

Daryl managed to open his eyes, he found himself staring into the Herschel's kindly eyes.

"Herschel" the tone of Rick's voice made him frown and look over to where the sheriff had Andi in his arms.

On the floor where she had been lying was a pool of dark red blood, with drops falling from her limp body in Rick's arms.

Herschel turned away from Daryl and ran towards Rick "quickly, hurry" he said pushing Rick out of the cell and into the one next door.

"What's happening?" Sasha appeared at the door.

"You're not a doctor or nurse by any chance are you?" Herschel demanded.

"No" Sasha gasped as she saw the blood "what is going on?"

"Carl" Rick shouted at his son "go get Maggie and tell her to come now."

Carl nodded and ran out as fast as he could to the watch tower.

Sasha turned to Beth who had joined them all on the landing "who are these people?" she asked pointing to Andi and then to Daryl.

"Andi and Daryl" Beth said through her fingers, pointing with her other hand at the two cells. "Daryl got shot a few weeks back and Andi" she took a deep sharp breath in "Andi was pregnant."


End file.
